Memento
by Nagisa Moon
Summary: *COMPLETE**Slash SB/RL* Après sa réhabilitation, Harry va vivre avec Sirius Black. Alors qu’il défait les cartons, il découvre que leur contenu est une porte ouverte aux meilleurs souvenirs de son parrain – notamment ceux qui concernent Remus Lupi
1. Try

**Titre : Memento.**

**Auteur : Nagisa Moon.**

**Base : Harry Potter. **Spoilers :** PS (1), CoS (2), PoA (3). **

**Résumé : Après sa réhabilitation, Harry va vivre avec Sirius Black. Alors qu'il défait les cartons, il découvre que leur contenu est une porte ouverte aux meilleurs souvenirs de son parrain – notamment ceux qui concernent Remus Lupin.**

**Genre : Chroniques, un tout petit peu angst mais pas beaucoup, juste à cause des souvenirs également romance, slash à venir.**

**Couple(s) : JP/LE (évoqué), SB/RL.**

**Rating : PG-13, passera à R à cause de (ou plutôt grâce à ^-^) un lemon SB/RL.**

**Disclaimer : Une grenouille en peluche, un CD de balades irlandaises, un chat qui s'amuse à grimper sur le bureau et à s'asseoir devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, de la poussière sous le lit… comme vous pouvez le constater, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, etc. ne font pas partie de la liste de mes possessions. Par contre, il sont sur celle de J.K. Rowling, la veinarde.**

**Notes : L'idée de cette fanfic m'est venue en écoutant « Try to Remember » (la version interprétée par Vonda Shepard, la fameuse chanteuse de la série « Ally McBeal, qui est magnifique). Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfics françaises sur le couple Sirius/Remus, ce qui est dommage car c'est l'un de mes préférés dans la série Harry Potter. Enfin, voilà ma contribution à l'ensemble des fics sur HP, en espérant que vous apprécierez ! **

Cette histoire ne contient pas de vraies difficultés pour les personnages j'avais surtout envie de rédiger une sorte de petite chronique sur les moments-clés de la relation Sirius/Remus, qui devrait avoir six chapitres.

Quant au titre, « Memento » signifie en latin « Souviens-toi ». Je pense que ça reflète parfaitement le thème de l'histoire !

**Feedback : MoonyNagisa@hotmail.com. Surtout, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrai à tout les coups ! Et cela va de même si vous me laissez une review ! **

* * *

**MEMENTO **par Nagisa Moon****

**Chapitre 1 : Try**

La lumière de cet après-midi d'avril baignait doucement la mansarde de sa lueur dorée. Les murs, fraîchement repeints, reflétaient les estampes que dessinaient les rideaux en se balançant au gré du vent encore un peu frais. Un large bureau de chêne trônait au milieu de la pièce, accompagné d'une commode, d'une bibliothèque contre un pan de mur et d'un canapé moelleux. Pas de cadres accrochés au murs, encore moins de posters, ni de stylo oublié sur un bloc de feuille ou de veste jetée en travers d'une chaise. Non, la maison attendait encore l'installation définitive de ses nouveaux locataires, ceux qui l'avait nettoyée, repeinte, ranimée, et qui n'avaient plus qu'à y ranger leurs propres affaires.

Harry entra dans la pièce, chargé d'un nouveau carton, et inspira une longue gorgée d'air. Après toutes ses années passées chez les Dursley, il venait enfin de pénétrer dans son _vrai_ foyer certes, il était déjà venu là pour les gros travaux de retapage, mais cette fois il apportait les choses personnelles qui allaient faire de cette endroit une maison à proprement parler. Il y avait déjà deux cartons et une valise dans cette pièce, et toutes ces affaires appartenaient à la famille avec laquelle il aurait dû vivre la quinzaine d'années précédente : Sirius Black.

Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement : son parrain avait été accusé du meurtre de ses parents et enfermé à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers qui hantait les cauchemars de tous les criminels il avait donc été placé chez les Dursley, même s'il n'avait jamais été persuadé qu'il existait réellement un lien entre sa mère, Lily Evans, et sa tante Pétunia, cette mégère aigrie aux airs chevalins. Enfin, les mystères de la génétique sont impénétrables…

Puis, lors de sa troisième année, Harry avait découvert l'innocence de Sirius Black, la culpabilité de Peter Pettigrow, et le troisième ami proche de ses parents, qui n'était autre que Remus Lupin, son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à l'époque. Après ces évènements, sa vision des choses avaient été changée, et il avait prié toutes les nuits pour que le monde entier partage cette vision, afin qu'il puisse retrouver son parrain sans crainte de voir arriver un Détraqueur. 

Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à prier assez fort. En effet, depuis maintenant six mois, Sirius avait été réhabilité et Harry s'était vu avec joie être confié à sa garde, son parrain étant son tuteur officiel bien avant la tante Pétunia. A cause de ses études, il n'avait pas pu en profiter tout de suite mais dès l'arrivée des vacances de printemps, il était venu prêter main-forte à Sirius pour les dernières couches de peinture et les derniers clous à enfoncer, et à présent ils préparaient ensemble leur emménagement définitif.

Harry se sentit soudain gonflé d'un tel sentiment de joie et de plénitude qu'il laissa un rire lui échapper. Il posa le carton sur le lourd bureau, puis étendit les bras et rejeta la tête en arrière en souriant, tandis que les rayons du soleil réchauffaient agréablement son visage.

« Alors, heureux ? » demanda quelqu'un derrière lui.

L'adolescent se retourna aussitôt et offrit son sourire à Sirius. Celui-ci se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé au chambranle de la porte, un autre carton dans les bras. Il était bien différent du parrain que Harry avait rencontré dans la Cabane hurlante : il avait retrouvé un physique sain, des couleurs épanouies et des émotions positives. Il avait coupé ses cheveux à la hauteur de la mâchoire, noirs aux reflets bleutés, les mèches légères de la nuque à peine retenue par un ruban qui menaçait de les laisser glisser à tout moment. Ses yeux, tels deux opales céruléennes, reflétaient désormais quiétude et vitalité, et ne criait plus à la vengeance qui lui avait été accordée en même temps que la chute de Voldemort, un an plus tôt. Vêtu d'un sweat noir et d'un jean foncé, il n'avait jamais eu l'air si heureux, si vivant – tout du moins d'après les souvenirs de Harry. En tout cas, il pouvait enfin reconnaître l'homme qu'il voyait sur la photo de mariage de ses parents et cela éveillait en lui un bonheur et une affection inégalés.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, avoua Harry. Merci encore de me garder avec toi.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai attendu que ça depuis que… enfin…

- Je sais. Ce n'est plus la peine d'y penser, je suppose, puisque tout est arrangé maintenant.

- Tu as raison, approuva Sirius. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on déballe tout ça. »

Il vint poser son carton sur le bureau, et sifflota l'air d'une chanson. Elle rappelait quelque chose à Harry, mais il n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus… il faut dire qu'avec les Dursley, il ne possédait pas grand-chose de la culture musicale moldue. Ca avait tout l'air d'être une balade, une sorte de slow… oh, il lui demanderait plus tard.

Il s'attela à son tour à la tâche. Il sortit tout d'abord quelques objets courants, comme un presse-papier – en forme de Vif d'Or, constata Harry en souriant – ou une lampe de bureau. Suivirent un miroir qui demanda à l'adolescent de se coiffer les cheveux dans le bon sens, une horloge qui flottait dans les airs ainsi qu'une grande tasse qui mordit le doigt de Harry. Enfin, après avoir ôté ces possessions pour le moins banales – enfin, dans le monde des sorciers – il arriva aux choses un peu plus personnelles. Tout d'abord, des cadres, au moins six ou sept une photo de Poudlard vue du dessus, peut-être à partir d'un balai, et puis des portraits de Sirius, de James, de Lily, de Remus. Harry supposa que tous ceux représentant Peter avait été brûlés, et à juste titre d'ailleurs. Brr, avoir une image de ce rat près de soi, quelle horreur !

Au fond du carton, il y avait plusieurs petits tas de photographies. Elles dataient toutes de l'époque où ses parents et son parrain étaient encore à Poudlard, et le sourire d'Harry s'élargit à vue d'œil. Ici, James et Lily faisaient de grands signes de la main en direction de l'observateur, et là Sirius, James et Remus faisaient une bataille de neige : les boules gelées partaient dans tous les sens tandis que Remus en fourrait une dans la capuche de Sirius, sous le regard malicieux de James. 

Harry retint un rire, puis passa aux autres photos avec autant d'attention. 

C'était vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, avec les mêmes cheveux de jais en bataille, le même sourire, les mêmes lunettes rondes, et également la même posture sur le balai de Quidditch ! Mais on ne pouvait nier qu'il tenait son regard de sa mère : il observa ses beaux yeux verts scintillants, son petit nez adorablement retroussé tandis qu'elle souriait, ses jolies taches de rousseur et ses cheveux auburn et bouclés. Décidément, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que son père soit tombé sous son charme, songea-t-il en admirant une photo de ses parents enlacés. 

Sirius, lui, n'avait presque pas changé : déjà à l'époque, ses cheveux d'ébène coulaient autour de son visage en de belles vagues éthérées et soyeuses, jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il arborait toujours un grand sourire franc et chaleureux, une lueur de malice brillant dans ses yeux bleus pâles, et sa silhouette svelte faisait de grands gestes auxquels Harry se retenait avec peine de répondre tant ils invitaient au rire. Il y avait par ailleurs peu de photos de Sirius d'où Remus était absent, nota Harry. Il reconnaissait cette chevelure châtain clair, encore sans mèches argentées, ces yeux dorés, ce sourire tendre, cette silhouette nimbée de douceur. Soudain, un Sirius d'une quinzaine d'années sauta sur Remus, et celui-ci le repoussa en rigolant, une touche rosée sur les joues. Harry reposa la photo avec une expression de bonheur diffus, heureux de constater qu'ils avaient tous connu d'aussi bons moments en dépit du drame qui se jouerait une dizaine d'années plus tard.

Ils s'apprêtait à ranger le paquet de photos et à passer au carton suivant, lorsque sept petits billets glissèrent d'entre les images. Il les reconnut aussitôt : il s'agissait des tickets de train du Poudlard Express. Lui aussi les avait conservé, pour se souvenir de chacune de ses rentrées à l'école des Sorciers de plus, c'était là qu'il avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. 

Il releva la tête vers Sirius, qui rangeait des papiers dans les tiroirs du buffet. Son ruban, presque détaché, pendait tant bien que mal au bout de ses cheveux aucun doute qu'il allait lâcher sous peu.

« Sirius ? »

Celui-ci se retourna, et comme l'avait prévu Harry, le ruban tomba. Sirius se pencha pour le ramasser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens juste de le faire. »

Harry poussa un faux d'agacement tandis que Sirius rassemblait tant bien que mal ses cheveux d'une seule main, le ruban serré dans l'autre.

« Je voulais juste savoir : comment est-ce que tu as rencontré mes parents et Remus ? Lequel as-tu connu le premier, est-ce que vous vous fréquentiez déjà avant ?

- Ah, je me doutais bien que tu me demanderais ce genre de choses, rit Sirius en renonçant à nouer ses cheveux qui vinrent caresser ses joues.

- Ca s'est passé dans le Poudlard Express ? » continua Harry en tendant les billets.

- Mince, ils sont encore là… murmura-t-il, mi-joyeux, mi-étonné. Je pensais les avoir perdu pour de bon ! »

Il les prit et les pressa dans ses mains, comme s'ils allaient s'envoler d'un moment à un autre. Il fallait dire que ces souvenirs étaient tout ce que les Aurors et les Détraqueurs n'avaient pas détruits lors de l'arrestation de Sirius, et ce que les autres avaient bien voulu conserver. Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour récupérer les affaires qui étaient restées dans le bureau de Sirius et dans son appartement de fonction, du temps où il luttait contre Voldemort, et avait ôté toutes les choses concernant Peter Pettigrow avant de les lui rendre. Alors retrouver des souvenirs comme ces tickets, cela paraissait presque invraisemblable, et pourtant ils étaient là, porteurs de l'assurance que tout n'avait pas sombré dans l'oubli.

Sirius releva les yeux vers Harry, qui attendait sa réponse sans oser le déranger. Il lui fit un grand sourire, puis commença son récit.

***** 

_4 septembre 1976 (1e année)_

« Les passagers à destination de Poudlard sont priés de bien vouloir prendre leur place dans le Poudlard Express ! Départ prévu dans dix minutes ! »

Un garçon d'environ onze ans, aux cheveux ébènes, passa la barrière qui séparait les quai 9 et 10 de la gare moldue et arriva sur le quai 9 ¾, réservé aux sorciers. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et soupira il avait craint un moment d'arriver en retard.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin cette réflexion, car tout d'un coup…

SBAM !

Il se retrouva par terre, le souffle coupé, les fesses sur le béton froid, tandis que sa valise volait un mètre plus loin en se vidant de son contenu. Celui qui l'avait bousculé atterrit pour le moins brutalement sur lui, et ils se retrouvèrent enchevêtrés, tel une bête à quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux têtes.

« Aieeeeeuh ! s'exclama Sirius une fois qu'il put analyser la situation. Par Merlin, ça t'arrive de regarder où tu vas ? »

Il souffla pour repousser quelques mèches de son visage, puis leva un regard noir vers le responsable de sa chute. Mais les insultes moururent dans sa gorge dès qu'il croisa les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait jamais vu. Autour d'une pupille légèrement en amande, les iris semblaient coulés d'or, tant leur couleur ambrée brillait de douceur désemparée. Il resta donc là, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

« Je suis désolé, répondit-il. Je n'ai pas fait attention en traversant la barrière, et je… »

Sirius se rendit soudain compte que rester allongé là, avec un garçon de son âge sur lui, n'était pas une position des plus respectables.

« On devrait peut-être se relever, l'interrompit-il. Sinon, on n'arrivera jamais à monter.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi. »

Le garçon se releva précipitamment et épousseta ses vêtements moldus. Ses cheveux châtains un poil trop longs, à la couleur pareille à du bois de rose, s'éparpillaient autour de son visage comme un halo soyeux, et sur son nez court et fin, Sirius remarqua quelques taches de rousseur qui s'estompaient sur ses joues rosies. Ses lèvres pâles esquissèrent un sourire, puis il entreprit de rassembler ses propres affaires qui s'étaient elles aussi étalées par terre. Sirius fit de même, et au bout de deux minutes, ils se tenaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, une valise dans leur main.

« Je m'appelle Sirius Black, annonça-t-il en tendant son autre main.

- Et moi, Remus Lupin, répondit l'autre en acceptant la poignée.

- C'est ta première année ici ?

- Oui.

- Moi aussi. Hum, je… »

Sirius détourna le regard vers le train, et aperçut son meilleur ami, James Potter, en train de lui faire de grands signes depuis une fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Il lui rendit son salut, souriant en voyant les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et les éternelles lunettes rondes si familiers. Il retourna son attention vers Remus et pencha un peu la tête.

« Je dois aller rejoindre James, s'excusa-t-il, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait nerveux. On se reverra peut-être dans le train, ou bien après la Répartition, si on est dans la même maison ?

- Bien sûr. Alors à la prochaine… Sirius.

- A plus. »

Et il s'éloigna avec un petit signe de la main.

« SIRIUS BLACK, RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI ! »

Ledit Sirius éclata de rire et fonça dans le wagon suivant. Il venait de jouer une farce à James – farce qui reposait sur des Chocogrenouilles et de vraies grenouilles –  et courait à présent à travers tout le Poudlard Express, cherchant à échapper à une mort prochaine.

Il traversa le wagon en un éclair, après avoir constaté que le nombre d'élève ne lui permettait ni de se cacher derrière un fauteuil, ni de se noyer dans la foule. Il en fut de même pour le second wagon, dans lequel il récolta des murmures de réprobation de la part d'élèves de cinquième ou sixième année. Enfin, il fonça dans le suivant.

Là, il n'y avait personne, crut-il tout d'abord. Il s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui, et s'y appuya avec un soupir de soulagement et un large sourire. Il s'apprêtait à se laisser glisser le long de la paroi de métal lorsqu'une voix s'exclama :

« Sirius ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le garçon qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures auparavant sur le Quai 9 ¾. 

« Remus ! Oh, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides ! »

Remus le fixa, perplexe.

« J'ai joué une farce à James, le gars que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Disons qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris, et si je n'arrive pas à me planquer très vite, je peux tout aussi bien sauter du train !

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu me demandes de te fournir un alibi ?

- Exactement ! Merci beaucoup, je te le revaudrai ! »

Sirius bondit alors sur le siège en face de Remus, et commença à se laisser glisser sur le sol, lorsque… 

« BLACK ! JE T'AI EU ! 

- Oh, doux Merlin... gémit le poursuivi en se relevant, une grimace de désespoir sur le visage.

- Tu croyais vraiment m'échapper aussi facilement ? Je te jure que tu vas regretter le moment où tu as eu l'idée de… »

James remarqua alors la présence d'un troisième garçon. Devant un wagon plein de monde, il n'aurait fait aucune manière, mais devant une seule personne, il fallait se montrer un peu plus poli, surtout quand cette personne est un garçon de votre âge à l'air doux et surtout mal à l'aise.

« Excuse-moi, dit-il à son adresse. Mais l'imbécile que je suis en train d'enguirlander le mérite, crois-moi ! »

Sirius, voyant l'inconfort de James à l'idée de déranger une personne seule, sauta sur l'occasion. Il s'assit à côté du garçon et offrit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami.

« Enfin, James, tu ne vas pas me faire une scène devant Remus, n'est-ce pas ? le réprimanda-t-il.

- Remus ? s'enquit James en laissant son regard aller de l'un à l'autre. Vous vous connaissez ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

- Je suis juste tombé sur lui en arrivant sur le quai », expliqua Remus en haussant les épaules.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire et James sourit chaleureusement au nouveau.

« Je m'appelle James Potter. Content de te connaître, même si c'est à cause de cette andouille qui me tient lieu de meilleur ami. »

Remus lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'il s'installait en face d'eux.

« Malheureusement, la famille de James est proche de la mienne, l'informa Sirius. Je suis donc l'infortuné qui a partagé l'enfance de cet idiot.

- Abruti.

- Toi-même.

- Mandragore mal plantée.

- Moi aussi je t'adore », répliqua Sirius en lui tirant la langue.

Remus rigola à ce geste pour le moins puérile, et mit ainsi fin à la petite joute verbale.

« Première année ? demanda James.

- Oui.

- Comme nous alors. Tu viens d'où ?

- Oh, pas loin de Newcastle, dans la campagne.

- Nous, c'est plutôt du côté d'Oxford. Je suppose que ça a pas été court pour venir ici, à moins que tu n'aies pris la poudre de cheminette ?

- Non, on a préféré utiliser les moyens moldus. »

*****

« Nous avons continué à discuter comme ça jusqu'à l'arrivée, conclut Sirius, le même sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Par la suite, nous avons été tous les trois répartis à Gryffondor, et nous avons partagé le même dortoir. Peter était l'un de ceux qui occupaient ce dortoir avec nous, et c'est comme ça que nous l'avons rencontré. Mais bon, oublions ce rat, veux-tu ? Comme je l'ai dit à Remus, ton père et moi nous connaissions depuis l'enfance, et nous venions de passer l'été ensemble à préparer notre entrée à Poudlard. Si je les trouve, je te montrerai les photos de nos maisons lorsque nous étions gosses, proposa Sirius.

- Ce serait génial », dit Harry, qui continuait d'imaginer cette rencontre dans son esprit. Il voyait d'ici la tête de Sirius lorsque Remus lui était tombé dessus ! « En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que vous vous soyez connus de la manière la plus paisible qui soit, Remus et toi !

- En effet. Mais pour te dire une bonne chose, je suis bien content de l'avoir rencontré, même si mon dos en a quelque peu souffert. »

Harry sentit que derrière ces mots et ce sourire, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qu'une simple amitié nouée à l'école grâce à un accident. Une pensée lui effleura l'esprit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, car quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

**- A suivre -**

Je sais que tout ça est très fleur-bleue et tout… mais j'avais vraiment envie de décrire cette rencontre ainsi. Je ne sais pas, lorsque j'imagine le couple Sirius/Remus, j'ai dans la tête l'idée d'une sorte de « coup de foudre ». Enfin, je m'égare un peu… ^o^ Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, aussi minuscule soit-elle !

La suite dans trois-quatre jours !


	2. To Remember

**Titre : Memento.**

**Auteur : Nagisa Moon.**

**Base : Harry Potter. **Spoilers :** PS (1), CoS (2), PoA (3).**

**Genre : Général, mais un début de romance slash qui se profile.**

**Couple(s) : JP/LE (évoqué), SB/RL. On peut aussi voir du RW/HG, mais bon seulement si vous êtes fan, sinon vous ne le verrez même pas passer.**

**Rating : PG-13.**

**Notes : Ici, on passe au moment important n°2 : la découverte de la lycanthropie de Remus. C'est un peu comme ça que je l'imagine, mais j'avoue que j'aurais pu passer plusieurs chapitres dessus pour explorer un peu plus les réactions ! Enfin, cette histoire a été écrite de telle sorte que 1 chapitre = 1 étape dans la relation Sirius/Remus, donc je n'ai pas pu m'appesantir dessus… J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même, mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous pensez que je suis allée trop vite !**

Pour le nom du professeur de DCFM, j'ai choisi l'un des prénoms que je préfère -) Les Morgan (ou Mari Morgan) appartiennent aussi aux légendes bretonnes, ce sont des sortes de sirènes qui vivent non loin des côtes quant aux Korrigans, il s'agit des lutins qui hantent les côtes bretonnes ^o^ Voilà pour la petite histoire !

**Feedback : MoonyNagisa@hotmail.com. **

**Remerciements : Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le premier chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et dans l'ordre :**

**Lunard 666 : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaise, c'est un très beau compliment ! Il devrait y avoir 6 chapitres, en tout cas si je m'en tiens au scénario de départ !**

**Bibi : Heureuse que cela t'ait plu ! Et comme je l'ai dit à Lunard 666, il devrait y avoir 6 chapitres en tout ^-^**

**Tchi : Puisque c'est demandé avec tant de ferveur, hop là, voilà la suite !**

**Alana Chantelune : Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu ! Moi aussi j'adore ce qui est fleur-bleue, mais j'espère que j'ai pas plongé dans le nuage en marshmallow tout de même ^-^ lol J'ai voulu construire ça comme un retour en arrière, et puis j'avais envie d'exploiter la situation de l'après-Voldemort. **

**Ma lupin : Super de rencontrer une personne qui voit les choses comme moi ! J'espère que le reste correspondra à l'idée que tu t'en est faite ^o^**

**Jess HDH : *toute rouge* wha je suis trop heureuse que tu sois venue lire ma fanfic ! J'ai sauté jusqu'au plafond lorsque j'ai reçu ta review (cela dit, ma sœur envisage maintenant sérieusement de m'envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique -_-°) ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir !! *insérer ici fleurs de cerisiers et pétales de roses, ainsi qu'un bel arc-en-ciel qui luit sous les rayons dorés du soleil levant* Je suis ravie que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture, et la remarque sur la « plénitude » m'a totalement soufflée parce que c'est justement ça que j'ai essayé de faire passer ! J'ai tenté de faire ressentir l'épanouissement nouveau de Sirius et de Harry… Bref je ne vais pas me lancer dans une dissertation sur ma propre fanfic lol ! Encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et surtout, n'arrête pas tes superbes traduction (« Pensées Inconcevables » me subjugue depuis le début !) ^o^ Bisous !**

**Katia 990 : Face à tant d'enthousiasme, je me sentirais vraiment coupable de ne pas publier la suite ! Alors voilà, j'espère que tu l'aimera autant que le premier chapitre !**

**Losgann : Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de conquérir quelqu'un qui n'est pas spécialement fan de slash ! Espérons que la suite te convaincra aussi !**

* * *

**MEMENTO par Nagisa Moon**

**Chapitre 2 : To Remember**

« J'y vais ! » dit Harry en dévalant les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé dans l'entrée, il passa machinalement – et inutilement – une main dans ses cheveux, puis ouvrit la porte. Sur le perron se tenaient ses deux meilleurs amis : Ron Weasley, un rouquin au sourire engageant, et Hermione Granger, une fille plutôt mignonne aux yeux noisette pétillants et aux longs cheveux châtains bouclés.

« Salut !

- Salut Harry », répondirent les deux adolescents en entrant dans la maison.

Harry les aida à se débarrasser de leurs vestes, puis les invita à monter à l'étage, là où il déballait les cartons avec son parrain. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les deux nouveaux venus marquèrent un arrêt. Harry devina aussitôt qu'ils étaient surpris de la vision pour le moins agréable de Sirius penché au-dessus d'un carton, eux qui ne l'avaient vu que maigre, effrayé et animé de ce désir de vengeance, fuyant les Détraqueurs que le Ministère avait envoyé à ses trousses.

« Bonjour Mr Black, fit Hermione d'une voix un peu timide – cela rappela à Harry la voix qu'elle employait pour parler à Lockhart en deuxième année et il étouffa un rire.

- Oh, bonjour Hermione ! Ron! »

Il releva le visage vers eux et quelques mèches noires et légères volèrent devant ses yeux. Il les remit machinalement en arrière et leur offrit son plus beau sourire, ses yeux bleus brillants de plaisir. Il ne remarqua pas la rougeur naissante sur les joues d'Hermione, ni le regard soupçonneux qu'envoya Ron à la jeune fille.

« Au fait, appelez-moi Sirius. Il n'y a que les gens du Ministère qui m'appellent « Mr Black » ! Même ton père, Ron, malgré le fait que je lui demande sans cesse de ne pas le faire, ajouta Sirius en lui serrant la main et en déposant une bise sur le front d'Hermione qui eut une expression rêveuse. Alors, vous êtes venus nous donner un coup de main ?

- Oui, dit Ron en sortant un gros dossier de feuilles de son sac. Tenez, mon père a récupéré les papiers que le Ministère avait réquisitionné, avec quelques photos je crois. Ce sont surtout des lettres, des factures, ce genre de choses…

- Ah, tu le remercieras bien de ma part ! Ca me touche qu'il se soit donné du mal pour ça.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire après… enfin, vous savez quoi. »

Il y eut un petit silence gêné, durant lequel Hermione sortit un paquet de sa poche et le posa sur le bureau. Sous l'œil attentif de la gente masculine qui l'entourait, elle prit sa baguette, la leva au-dessus de la minuscule boîte, et prononça « Amplificatum ! ». L'objet se mua soudainement en un carton un peu poussiéreux, avec quelques marques de brûlures ça et là.

« C'est de la part de Hagrid, expliqua-t-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il s'agit de livres que vous lui aviez prêté et que vous n'aviez pas eu l'occasion de récupérer. »

Harry se tourna vers son parrain, et il eut l'impression que le souffle de Sirius se coupait un court instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais visiblement, ces ouvrages devaient compter pour lui peut-être parce qu'ils lui rappelaient ses années à Poudlard, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis il repensa à la conduite de Hagrid et comprit qu'il voulait se faire pardonner pour avoir été convaincu de la culpabilité d'un innocent. C'était bien Hagrid, lui qui ne savait pas faire d'adroites excuses, il avait décidé de lui montrer sa sympathie ainsi – et probablement sur le conseil d'Hermione.

« Oh, par Merlin ! Il s'est souvenu de tout ça, et il les a gardé ! s'exclama Sirius en se précipitant vers le carton.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Ron.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Sirius ouvrit le carton d'une main nerveuse et y plongea le regard comme un petit garçon devant sa boîte aux trésors. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de tickets pour un match de Quidditch vu avec son père, de figurine de Mage ou d'images trouvées parmi les Chocogrenouilles, mais des livres. Il les sortit l'un après l'autre, lentement, comme s'il redoutait de les voir tomber en poussière sous ses doigts il passait une main dessus, lisait la couverture, puis les posait doucement sur le bureau. 

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Sirius cessa son activité et sortit de la pièce pour aller répondre – il ne fallait pas oublier qu'après tout, bien qu'il fût née dans une famille composée uniquement de sorciers, il savait bien se débrouiller dans le monde moldu, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois durant sa fuite.

D'un commun accord, les trois adolescents s'approchèrent du bureau. D'après ce qu'ils avaient perçu de la conversation téléphonique en tendant l'oreille, c'était Remus Lupin qui appelait, et ils en conclurent qu'ils avaient bien quelques minutes devant eux. Hermione prit l'un des livres et lut à voix haute :

« _De la Vie des Canidés. » Elle l'écarta de la pile, et continua son inspection : « __Étude des Mœurs Lupines Les Loups-garous : du Moyen-Age à nos Jours Guide des Canidés… et j'en passe ! Dis-donc Harry, ton parrain a une vraie passion pour les loups._

- Ca doit être à cause de Remus, répondit-il. Il a dû se renseigner sur sa situation à l'époque…

- Pour avoir potassé tout ça, Sirius doit vraiment être un chic type, commenta Ron en soulignant la taille imposante du second livre.

- Oui, il l'est… soupira Harry. Dommage que le Ministère n'ait pas pensé la même chose. »

Cette remarque fut accueilli par un silence quelque peu gêné. Les adolescents reposèrent les ouvrages, puis se mirent à déballer un autre carton qui contenait des affaires destinées au travail, comme des plumes, de l'encre, des rouleaux de parchemin… Ce qui était certes moins passionnant que les livres qu'ils venaient d'étudier.

Sirius rentra dans la pièce au moment où Hermione se dirigeait vers l'une des encyclopédies, prête à succomber à la tentation d'en tourner les pages. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste et leva vers l'homme un regard timide, pareil à celui d'un enfant pris en train de fouiller le placard à gâteaux.

« Ah, je vois que mes livres t'intéressent, fit Sirius en la rejoignant. Je te préviens d'avance, ce sont tous des ouvrages zoologiques.

- Je vois ça… Dites-moi, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Harry l'a déjà fait tout à l'heure, je commence à m'y habituer, répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

- C'est à cause du professeur Lupin que vous avez lu tout ça ?

- Effectivement, admit-il. Ca m'a bien aidé à comprendre sa condition.

- De quelle manière avez-vous découvert qu'il est un loup-garou ?

- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, quelle curiosité ! s'exclama Sirius en riant. A croire que vous voulez un compte-rendu de ma vie avec Remus ! »

Hermione lui sourit et rougit, gênée.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, et je…

- Du calme, Hermione, l'interrompit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, voilà comment tout cela s'est passé… Et à vrai dire, c'est surtout le fruit du hasard. »

Ces mots à peine prononcés, les adolescents s'accrochèrent à ses lèvres, laissant de côté le rangement initialement prévu. 

*****

_18 mars 1978 (2e année)_

A travers l'une des fenêtres de la classe, Sirius contemplait le ciel d'azur constellé de petits nuages irisés. « Le temps idéal pour jouer au Quidditch » songea-t-il, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir prendre son balai et s'élancer à toute vitesse, loin du sol et des livres poussiéreux.

En temps normal, il rêvassait moins en classe. Il se trouvait plutôt tourné vers son voisin de table, Remus Lupin, avec lequel il partageait la plupart des cours pour la seconde année consécutive. Au départ, Remus s'était montré un peu réticent face à l'insouciance de son ami, notamment à cause de son calme naturel et de application, mais aussi de sa timidité face à un garçon qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'à la rentrée, sur le quai 9 ¾. Et puis le charme inné de Sirius avait agi, et il s'était peu à peu ouvert à lui, pour finalement partager maints fous rires et discussions. Par ailleurs, le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène avait découvert le plaisir de partager ses opinions et ses plaisanteries avec lui, et il réussissait mieux lorsqu'il assistait aux cours en sa compagnie. En clair, c'était parfait.

Sauf que cette fois, Remus était absent. Ca arrivait de temps à autre, environ une fois par mois : Remus partait dans la journée, voire la soirée, pour ne revenir que le lendemain, l'air épuisé à chaque fois. D'habitude, c'était à cause d'une affaire de famille, de sa mère qui était malade, des choses du genre. James, Peter et Sirius avaient décidé de ne pas pousser les investigations plus loin, ne désirant pas que Remus se replie sur lui-même.

Il leva à peine la tête la tête lorsque le professeur Morgan, enseignant en Défense contre les forces du Mal, annonça qu'après avoir vu les Korrigans de l'île d'Ouessant ils allaient étudier les bases du chapitre sur les loups-garous, qu'ils approfondiraient à la fin de leur troisième année.

Sirius soupira et parcourut le texte à contre-cœur. Après l'avoir lu, il tourna à nouveau le regard vers la fenêtre. Il se demanda si Remus était déjà rentré et s'il les attendait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ou s'il allait rester auprès de sa mère un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il espérait que non, car même si James demeurait et demeurerait toujours son meilleur ami, il devait avouer que son amitié avec Remus surpassait l'idée qu'il s'en était faite au début. Il pensait au schéma banal du garçon timide et studieux tiré par son ami expansif et insouciant mais en vérité, leur relation se trouvait très équilibrée, l'énergie débordante de Sirius contrebalancée par le calme apaisant de Remus, l'esprit réfléchi de ce dernier motivé par la perspective de machinations contre les Serpentards en compagnie de James et Peter. Il y avait encore de nombreux points sur lesquels ils se complétaient, et à présent, Sirius se sentait quelque peu délaissé : il manquait vraiment quelque chose lorsque Remus n'était pas là.

« Mr Black ? appela Morgan.

- Pardon ? demanda Sirius, sortant soudain de sa rêverie.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien distrait, lui fit-il remarquer. Au lieu de songer à je ne sais quel problème existentiel, voudriez-vous nous faire le plaisir de nous expliquer comment différencier un loup d'un loup-garou ?

- A cause de la taille : celle du loup-garou est plus importante, selon la masse humaine de l'individu », répondit Sirius. Sa mémoire ne faillait jamais – enfin, sauf lorsque McGonagall lui demandait s'il n'avait pas une idée de ceux qui avaient joué le dernier mauvais tour en date aux Serpentards, dans ce cas-là, il ne savait absolument rien… Tout comme James, Peter ou Remus, et tous les autres Gryffondors.

« Bien, cinq points pour Gryffondors. Maintenant, quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quelle manière l'on peut savoir qu'un être humain est un loup-garou ? »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent aussitôt, surtout du côté des Serdaigles. Sirius sortit juste un rouleau de parchemin afin de prendre des notes à l'intention de Remus, pour éviter un retard dans les cours.

« Mr Crivey ?

- Ils sont toujours absents au moment de la pleine lune, répondit un petit blond du deuxième rang.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Ils doivent s'isoler des humains, sinon ils risqueraient de s'attaquer à eux.

- Très bien, encore cinq points pour Gryffondor. Qui peut me donner un autre indice ? Miss Wicket ?

- Leur comportement change en fonction des phases lunaires. (Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une rouquine constellée de taches de rousseur qui lui conféraient un petit air espiègle.) Entre la pleine lune et la nouvelle lune, lorsqu'elle décroît, les loup-garous conserve leur comportement normal, même s'ils sont fatigués durant quelques jours après la pleine lune, à cause de leur transformation. Par contre, après la nouvelle lune, dès qu'elle croît, ils accumulent de l'énergie : ils sont plus actif que d'habitude, parfois plus nerveux, et leurs sens sont de plus en plus exacerbés.

- Parfait, parfait. Dix points pour Serdaigle. »

Évidemment, une Serdaigle, sa réponse ne pouvait qu'être parfaite, songea Sirius. Il se désintéressa un peu du cours et laissa ses pensées vagabonder à nouveau. Tout cela lui faisait énormément penser à Remus, et il ne manquerait pas de le lui dire à son retour. 

D'abord, les absences répétées. Environ une fois par mois, cela correspondait plus ou moins à une phase lunaire tiens, il faudrait vérifier les dates. Ensuite, les troubles comportementaux. Remus était naturellement calme, mais il fallait avouer qu'il connaissait des regains d'énergie qui duraient au moins une dizaine de jours et qu'il consacrait aux plans du petit groupe, ce qui avait plus d'une fois donné lieu à des farces mémorables auxquelles il participaient activement. D'ailleurs, dans ces moments-là, il était rare que l'un des quatre amis se fasse attraper malgré la cape d'invisibilité de James : Remus percevait toujours la présence de Rusard ou d'un autre élève il entendait les bruits de pas que les autres ne parvenait pas à saisir, il voyait la silhouette dans l'ombre que les autres n'arrivaient pas à discerner, et il semblait même sentir les infimes changements dans l'air. Ils en avaient tous été – agréablement – surpris, mais Remus se contentait de rougir et de murmurer qu'il s'exerçait souvent à ce genre de jeu lorsqu'il était enfant.

Soudain, une image revint à l'esprit de Sirius. Une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention, et pourtant… Quelques mois auparavant, il était entré dans le dortoir alors que Remus n'avait pas encore enfilé son sweat, ni sa robe de sorcier (d'habitude, il se changeait à l'abri des rideaux de son lit, et ils avaient tous pris ça pour une pudeur plus prononcée que la leur) et là, sur la peau pâle de son abdomen, Sirius avait remarqué une marque en forme de croissant de lune. Remus avait sursauté, et s'était empressé de la recouvrir d'un pull, l'air incroyablement gêné, mais il n'avait pu l'empêcher de voir qu'il s'agissait de la cicatrice d'une morsure. Morsure qui aurait pu avoir été infligée par un animal quelconque, probablement un chien, un loup ou…

Un loup.

Ou plutôt un _loup-_garou_._

*

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sirius avait réuni James et Peter. Le dîner venait d'être servi, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Remus. Ils s'étaient donc installés à table, Sirius face à ses deux amis en vérité, avec tout le bruit que faisaient les autres, pris dans leurs diverses conversations, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus en privé pour discuter. Personne ne risquait de tendre l'oreille pour les écouter, ce qui serait difficile étant donné le brouhaha perpétuel des couverts et des discutions.

« Sirius, arrête de t'agiter, lui intima James. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Par Merlin, vous n'allez pas croire si je vous le dit.

- Vas-y, on verra après si on doit te faire interner ou pas.

- Très drôle… Mais soyons sérieux un moment, d'accord ?

- Oh, c'est Sirius Black qui nous dit ça ? C'est la fin du monde ! s'exclama James, puis il se ravisa devant le regard noir qu'il lui lança. D'accord, on t'écoute _sérieusement_.

- Voilà, je crois que Remus… que Remus est un loup-garou », murmura Sirius en articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

Peter et James éclatèrent de rire. Évidemment, il aurait dû prévoir cette réaction, il aurait probablement fait de même à leur place : Remus, un loup-garou ? La bonne blague ! Enfin, il attendit patiemment qu'ils se calment, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire en voyant son air grave et préoccupé.

« Attends… tu ne plaisantes pas ? demanda Peter.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne rigolerais pas sur un sujet aussi important !

- Très bien, alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Remus est un… loup-garou ? s'enquit James en entamant son potage.

- Vous avez suivi le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal ? Les absences mensuelles, le changement de comportement, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? »

Peter commença à changer d'expression en voyant où il voulait en venir. Comme James n'avait pas l'air si convaincu que ça, Sirius repris point par point le raisonnement qu'il avait eu durant le cours, attendant à chaque argument l'acquiescement de ses compagnons. Lorsqu'il les eut convaincu de la troublante ressemblance des troubles comportementaux, il sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche et le leur tendit :

« Regardez, je suis allé vérifier sur un calendrier lunaire les nuits où Remus était absent. A chaque fois, sans aucune exception, ça tombe durant la pleine lune.

- Par Merlin… souffla Peter.

- Et puis, quel élève quitte Poudlard comme ça, juste pour une nuit ? Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas simplement pour des raisons familiales d'ailleurs, quelles raisons familiales ? On n'en sait quasiment rien. Et puis lorsqu'il revient, on lui a toujours dit qu'il avait l'air épuisé, et il mettait toujours ça sur le compte du voyage. Mais à part en transplanant, en utilisant un Portoloin ou la poudre de cheminette, comment pourrait-il aller et revenir aussi vite, quand on sait qu'il habite à Newcastle ? En plus, ces modes de déplacement sont impossibles dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, on nous l'a assez répété. »

Peter étouffa une exclamation : il était à présent sûr et certain que Sirius avait raison. Quant à James, il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta l'arrête du nez, signe d'une intense réflexion au sujet d'une décision importante. Durant plusieurs minutes, il resta là, le coude sur la table et les doigts pressés entre ses sourcils ni Sirius, ni Peter n'osa prononcer quoi que ce soit, au risque de l'interrompre. 

Sans avoir jamais été désigné officiellement comme tel, James était le chef de leur petit groupe. Dès leurs premières réunions, cela avait paru évident : si naturel, même, qu'il était tout simplement inconcevable de le contester. Grâce à son tempérament de meneur, sa force de caractère, son assurance et l'amitié qu'il inspirait, cette place lui avait été assignée sans que personne n'ait eu besoin de le préciser clairement. Pour l'exécution d'une farce qui les concernait tous les quatre, la prise d'une grande décision ou simplement l'alibi qu'ils allaient fournir à McGonagall le lendemain, ils discutaient avec James et ils attendaient son avis, qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours été clair et juste.

Alors, lorsqu'il remit ses lunettes devant ses yeux d'onyx, passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais éternellement en bataille et ouvrit les lèvres pour parler, Sirius se sentit tout à coup fébrile : James allait-il le croire ou le prendre pour un fou ?

« Bien. Je ne peux dénier aucune de tes paroles, annonça-t-il. Dans ce cas, je dois avouer que tu as très probablement raison : Remus est un loup-garou.

- Tu vois bien, soupira Sirius. Jamais je ne vous mentirais à propos d'un truc comme ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Peter.

- Il vaut mieux se taire et attendre que Remus nous l'avoue de lui-même, dit James, et il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius. Tu rigoles ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Mais c'est trop important ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on reste là, bien sagement, à jouer les ignorants jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide ?

- Précisément.

- James, tu ne comprends pas ? C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas garder pour nous-même ! Je ne pourrais jamais le regarder dans les yeux en ayant ce doute !

- C'est vrai, si Remus est un loup-garou, il vaudrait mieux ne pas le pousser à bout, souffla Peter, l'air effrayé.

- Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! Simplement, je dois être sûr de la situation si je veux savoir comment agir face à ça. Je saurai mieux quoi dire et quoi faire lorsqu'il m'aura dit en face s'il est un loup-garou ou non, et… »

Une voix, reconnaissable entre toutes, l'interrompit :

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle venait de la gauche de Sirius. Ce n'était guère plus qu'un souffle, qu'une exclamation étouffée par l'émotion, mais il la perçut aussi nettement qu'une lame tranchant les ténèbres. Il entendit alors le bruit de verre qui se brise et de pas précipités vers la sortie. Il sortit de sa paralysie juste à temps pour apercevoir la silhouette mince d'un garçon au cheveux châtains clairs qui disparaissait derrière les grandes portes de chêne.

« Remus ! » s'écria-t-il, mais il était trop tard. Il se tourna vers James et Peter, l'air désemparé. « Par Merlin, il a tout entendu ! Je dois aller lui dire que je… tout lui expliquer et… oh seigneur… »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis jeta un coup d'œil à James qui acquiesça doucement de la tête, l'air grave. Alors, sans plus attendre, il se leva, enjamba les débris du verre que Remus avait laissé s'échapper, et courut à sa suite.

*

Après avoir demandé son chemin à plusieurs tableaux, dont celui de la Grosse Dame à laquelle il dut faire maints compliments, il apprit que Remus était remonté directement dans les dortoirs.

Il monta doucement les escaliers, vers la porte de leur dortoir qui était restée entrouverte. Il entra silencieusement, mais il lui semblait que les battements de son cœur faisaient un vacarme de tous les diables.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il n'avait jamais été confronté à une situation aussi critique. Lui, Sirius Black, ressentait à présent la fameuse peur qui vous nouait l'estomac, vous rendait la bouche sèche et empêchait toute pensée cohérente d'effleurer votre esprit. Devant lui, il n'y avait que trois possibilités : Remus n'était pas un loup-garou, donc il pourrait faire passer ça pour une blague – mais c'était peu probable Remus était bien un loup-garou et prendrait tout ça à la rigolade – non, ce serait plutôt le cas de Sirius Remus était bien un loup-garou et il commencerait à se replier sur lui-même, par crainte de ce qu'ils allaient en penser. Voilà qui paraissait réaliste, mais comment s'en sortir sans dommages ?

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers le lit de Remus, le souffle en suspens. Il était assis là, le dos appuyé contre le dossier de bois, à peine rendu confortable par un oreiller écrasé. Il avait replié les jambes contre son torse, passé les bras autour de ses genoux et y avait enfoui son visage. Ses cheveux aux reflets dorés scintillaient sur le tissu noir de sa robe de sorcier.

Sirius s'approcha lentement et il remarqua que le garçon tremblait légèrement. Il ne dit pas un mot, s'agenouilla avec précaution sur le lit, juste en face de lui sous leurs poids conjugués, le matelas forma un creux qui semblait vouloir les envelopper tous les deux.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Seulement les fenêtres à petits carreaux derrière lesquelles la nuit se dessinait à l'encre de Chine, les quatre autres lits vides aux rideaux ouverts, le plancher recouvert d'une imposante moquette bordeaux et ce secret qui planait comme un voile au-dessus d'eux.

« Remus » souffla Sirius de la voix la plus douce qui fût.

Alors Remus releva la tête, comme s'il venait tout juste de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un était avec lui. Sirius vit d'abord les yeux dorés, puis la courbe délicate du nez, et enfin les lèvres pâles. Les cheveux clairs glissèrent en mèches lisses et soyeux autour de l'ovale diaphane de son visage, lui donnant l'air d'une créature surnaturelle – ce qu'il était en vérité, songea Sirius. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne franchissaient pas sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Remus… je… je suppose que tu nous a entendu, tout à l'heure. »

Il obtint un hochement de tête silencieux.

« Écoute, surtout ne commence pas à penser que nous ne sommes plus tes amis parce que tu es… tu es un peu différent. Ca n'a rien à voir. Nous voulons seulement pouvoir être là pour t'aider quand tu en as besoin, et savoir quoi faire quant à ta situation, parce que nous devons l'avouer, nous ne savons pas trop comment nous comporter face à ça. »

Nouvel acquiescement muet.

« Remus, je veux que tu saches que James, Peter et moi sommes tes amis, et nous le resterons toujours. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons découvert ça que ça va changer, ou si ça change, ce ne sera pas pour te faire du mal ou t'écarter de nous. »

Sirius frissonna. Il avança sa main et la posa doucement sur celle de Remus sa peau était chaude et il tremblait. Il plongea son regard dans celui aux pupilles en amandes et à l'iris doré et ne le quitta plus. Il lui semblait qu'il se perdait dans les profondeurs ambrées, dans la désillusion et l'espoir mêlés, dans leur expression si intense qu'elle nouait quelque chose au fond de lui.

« Fais-moi confiance, dit Sirius d'une voix vibrante. Es-tu, oui ou non, un loup-garou ? »

La question en elle-même n'était pas nécessaire. Mais tout ce qui se dissimulait derrière elle et la réponse qu'allait lui donner Remus était vital. 

Sirius appuya doucement les mains sur les poignets de Remus et laissa ses doigts caresser la peau de soie pâle. Ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus avant, comme s'ils venaient juste de découvrir les lignes de leurs visages, les courbes de leurs silhouettes, les émotions qui les enveloppaient en retenant leur souffle dans l'attente de la réponse. Puis, Remus dégagea lentement ses poignets de l'étreinte légère.

Et il glissa ses mains dans celles de Sirius.

« Oui. »

Ce mot n'avait été guère plus qu'un souffle, qu'une minuscule distorsion de l'air entre eux. Et pourtant, il leur semblait qu'aucun autre mot n'avait jamais été plus important, plus porteur de sens que ce simple mot de trois lettres. Sirius se pencha un peu vers Remus, les yeux brillants de quelque chose d'indéfini et de profond, quelque chose qui se traduit par un sourire comme il n'en avait jamais fait avant et que seuls eux deux pouvaient comprendre. Un sourire qui parlait de peur et d'amitié, d'inconnu et de savoir, de secrets et de compréhension, un sourire qui parlait d'eux.

« Ravi de te compter parmi nous, Remus, murmura-t-il. Si tu as envie d'aller te balader dans les bois, dis-le nous, on t'accompagnera. »

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait dire. Remus se jeta dans ses bras, passa les mains derrière sa nuque et glissa le bout de ses doigts dans la masse éthérées des cheveux d'ébène si familiers. Il posa son visage au creux de son épaule, respirant l'odeur chaude et épicée de Sirius, une odeur qui lui rappelait les nuits d'été. Sirius enlaça sa taille et agrippa le tissu sombre de sa robe, écartant les genoux pour le tenir encore plus près et sentir la fraîcheur de ses cheveux, semblable aux feuilles dorées de l'automne.  Les feuilles d'automne qui s'envolaient dans la nuit d'été, l'ébène mêlée au bois de rose…

« Sirius ? Remus ? »

Ils reconnurent tous deux la voix de James, et Peter se trouvait sans aucun doute derrière lui. Ils se détachèrent lentement et Sirius leva des yeux où la couleur bleue n'avaient jamais été plus prononcée.

« On n'attendait plus que vous, dit-il. Notre ami, que nous croyions si sage et calme, est en réalité un jeune loup fougueux. »

James accueillit la plaisanterie par un sourire immense, teinté de soulagement et d'amitié chaleureuse. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Remus releva le visage et lança, avec un petit sourire :

« Ce qui n'est pas pire que le chien fou à la fourrure noire que nous essayons désespérément de dresser depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. »

Après un silence étonné, les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Décidément, il faudrait bien plus que le fait d'être une créature magique pour briser les liens du petit groupe.

*****

****

**- A suivre -**

Et voilà, déjà deux chapitres sur six ! Actuellement, je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre quatre, et ça fait deux jours que je me casse les dents sur une certaine scène ! Je pensais n'envoyer le chapitre deux qu'après la fin de la rédaction du chapitre trois, mais étant donné qu'il me faudra encore quelques jours pour le terminer, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire trop attendre. Par contre, le chapitre trois n'arrivera pas avant que je n'aie vaincu le chapitre quatre ! Allez, je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'y retourne…

Bisous à tous ceux qui sont arrivés là et qui écoutent mes petits problèmes ! Et surtout, qui ont réussi à suivre mon petit discours… Lol ! 


	3. And If

**Titre : Memento.**

**Auteur : Nagisa Moon.**

**Base : Harry Potter. **Spoilers :** PS (1), CoS (2), PoA (3).**

**Genre : Légèrement, mais alors très légèrement angst. Sinon, toujours le début de slash – vivement le chapitre suivant que je puisse entamer quelque chose de sérieux ! ^-^ **

**Couple(s) : JP/LE (évoqué), SB/RL. On peut aussi voir du RW/HG, mais bon seulement si vous êtes fan, sinon vous ne le verrez même pas passer.**

**Rating : PG-13, pas encore de R…  ça ne saurait tarder ^-^**

**Notes : Aujourd'hui, rencontre avec Moony, Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail! Et oui, on en arrive à la suite logique, c'est-à-dire les transformations des Maraudeurs. Et puis aussi un petit moment mignon entre Sirius et Remus… ah, je ne peux plus attendre pour le chapitre suivant (et pourtant je suis l'auteur, cherchez l'erreur) ! J'ai vraiment envie d'en arriver au début de leur relation amoureuse… **

Tiens, je viens de remarquer qu'on en arrive déjà à la moitié de l'histoire ! Par Merlin, ça passe si vite ! Il faut dire que je me délecte de plaisir chaque fois que j'écris un nouveau chapitre, alors c'est normal que ça me semble si court ^o^

Ah oui, il faut que je vous prévienne que je n'arriverai peut-être pas à garder le rythme de un chapitre par semaine étant donné que je passe mes petits bacs durant trois jours, que je ne suis pas là ce week-end et que dans quinze jours, je pars en Italie (toute l'utilité du latin lol !) pour une semaine. Voilà, alors excusez-moi si les chapitres arrivent moins régulièrement, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement !

**Feedback : MoonyNagisa@hotmail.com.**

**Remerciements : **

**Lunard 666 : Waouh, toujours le premier à me laisser une review ! Encore merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup (si tu me voyais, je suis rouge comme une pivoine) ! Je suis absolument ravie d'avoir réussi à faire passer ce que je ressentais en écrivant cette histoire, et j'ai encore du mal à y croire ! En tout cas, on peut dire que ta review enlumine ma journée (ce qui n'est pas peu dire étant donné que j'ai cours de latin et de chimie dans moins d'une heure au moment où je t'écris… -_-° ) ! Bisous !**

**Prune : Ce serait un bel euphémisme que de dire que ta review me fait plaisir ! En réalité, je suis en pleine extase ! Tu me fais les plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse offrir à un auteur : d'une part, au sujet de l'écriture en elle-même, et d'autre part au sujet de la manière dont j'ai mené l'histoire. Je crois que si je n'étais pas scotchée à ma chaise après avoir lu ta review, je sauterais partout dans ma chambre (ce qui me vaudrait malheureusement un séjour en hôpital psychiatrique…) ! Allez, je cesse de me pâmer dans tes compliments -) Et promis, tout se terminera bien ! **

Quant à Severus Snape (je préfère le nom anglais ^-^), je dois avouer qu'il ne fait pas partie de mes persos préférés (surtout après avoir relu le tome 3 !). Néanmoins, si l'histoire est bien écrite et bien menée, je ne vois pas de problème à un couple Severus/Sirius. Seulement, ça me fend le cœur de séparer Remus et Sirius – je suis une fan de ce couple (ce que l'on aurait jamais deviné…) ! 

En définitive, je suis absolument heureuse que ma fiction t'ait plue et que tu aies aimé le couple Sirius/Remus ! Excuse-moi seulement de ne pas trouver de mots assez forts pour te montrer ma gratitude ^o^ Gros bisous !

**Losgann : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitres ^o^ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bien normal que Hermione remarque la beauté de Sirius (moi-même je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver éveillée lorsque je fais sa description !), après tout elle est à présent une adolescente d'environ seize ans ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je respecte trop le couple Ron/Hermione pour que cela devienne quoi que ce soit de plus ! Allez, avec toutes vos magnifiques reviews, je sens que l'inspiration va me revenir bien vite ! Bisous !**

**Lunenoire : Je suis heureuse de t'avoir plue ! Voilà la suite ^-^**

**Ma lupin : Merci beaucoup ! Néanmoins, je ne pense pas faire plus de six chapitres étant donné le scénario que j'ai déjà prévu… désolée, mais j'essayerai de faire plus de chapitres si j'écris une autre fic !**

**Chester (Pierre-Etienne pour les intimes -) ) : Merci beaucoup d'être venu lire mes élucubrations fantasmagoriques sur Harry Potter ! Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait venir vérifier, mais je suis contente que tu l'ais fait ! Gros bisous !**

**Jess HDH : Encore mille fois merci pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic ^o^ Je te souhaite bon courage pour les partiels, pour ma part j'en suis encore au bac blanc (faudrait peut-être que je pense à réviser… c'est la semaine prochaine ^-^°°). Bisous !**

**ZOÏD : Ca m'honore de compter parmi les auteurs qui ne t'ont pas déçu ! Espérons qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ^-^**

**Lyby : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, surtout venant de la part d'une adepte du couple Sirius/Remus ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir mes Remus et Sirius persos, mais bon je ne peux pas les piquer à J.K. Rowling… elle en a de la chance quand même.**

**Linalyna Malefoy : Je suis touchée d'avoir pu t'émouvoir ainsi ! Réussir à faire passer les sentiments demeure l'un de mes principaux objectifs lorsque j'écris, aussi je suis totalement ravie d'avoir réussi ! Bisous !**

**Mystick : Merci ^-^ Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être à la place de temps en temps, mais bon je me contente du poste d'auteur-manipulatrice lol (même si je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en plaignent…) ! Voilà la suite, mais attention de ne pas te faire mal en sautant !**

**Alana Chantelune : Waouh merci beaucoup de me compter parmi tes favoris ! Je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps pour la suite ^-^**

**Kaima : Ravie que tu considères ma fanfic comme l'une de tes préférées ! Bisous !**

**Patmol 666 : Merci beaucoup, alors voilà la suite !**

**Tchi : Merci beaucoup ! En fait, les passages où les persos racontent leur passé sont le but de l'histoire : je voulais faire découvrir la relation Sirius/Remus à travers des flash-back, parallèlement au moment présent. Comme tu le désirais, voici la suite.**

* * *

**MEMENTO par Nagisa Moon**

**Chapitre 3 : And If**

Le silence plana pendant une longue minute après que Sirius eut fini son récit. Hermione le fixait, les yeux songeurs, serrant un livre à la couverture de cuir contre elle Ron la regardait, l'air troublé, et il n'osait pas briser l'atmosphère du moment. Quant à Harry, il lançait des sourires complices à Sirius et attendait que son amie se décide à sortir de sa rêverie.

« Wow, dit-elle enfin, les joues roses. Vous euh… enfin, on s'y serait cru.

- Merci beaucoup, Hermione, répondit Sirius avec une expression affable, et il commença à placer quelques uns des livres sur une étagère de la bibliothèque. Je crois qu'à force de raconter des histoires aux professeurs du temps où j'étais à Poudlard, j'ai développé un certain talent de conteur. »

Les adolescents rirent un peu à la plaisanterie, puis Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda :

« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous parler un peu plus de vos transformations en Animagus ? On sait ce que c'est, mais ça s'est passé de quelle manière pour vous ? »

Sirius posa trois livres de plus et épousseta la poussière qui s'était accrochée à son sweat. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Hermione, qui avaient l'air plus que ravis par la perspective d'une nouvelle part de l'histoire. 

Une soudaine bouffée de gratitude et de bonheur l'envahit. En sortant d'Azkaban, il n'aurait jamais imaginé, même dans ses plus grands fantasmes, qu'il pourrait se trouver dans une situation pareille. Réhabilité, employé au service de Dumbledore, fixé dans une maison bien à lui dans la campagne de Newcastle… Oh, tout cela tenait au domaine du rêve. Et pouvoir revendiquer ses droits de tuteur envers Harry, le voir accepter de vivre avec lui ? Inimaginable. Et pourtant il était là, dans ce qui deviendrait son bureau, à raconter ses meilleurs souvenirs à son filleul et ses deux meilleurs amis. 

Il sentit ses yeux le picoter un peu et il passa rapidement la main sur ses paupières. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau, et tout en sortant les livres restés dans le carton, il entama un nouveau récit.

*****

_Novembre  1976 (3e année d'études à Poudlard)_

Sirius entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il était chargé de deux énormes bouquins, aux couvertures de cuir poussiéreuses et aux pages jaunies, ainsi que de plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins. Il alla jusqu'à une table près de la fenêtre, où James aidait Peter à faire son devoir de Potions il souffla pour repousser une mèche qui avait glissé sur son nez, puis posa les livres et ses notes avant de s'affaler sur l'un des sièges.

James et Peter relevèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, qui leur répondit par un grand sourire satisfait. Il passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux noirs – cheveux qui rendaient jalouses la majorité des filles de l'école, ce dont il n'était pas peu fier – et attendit que l'un de ses amis entame la conversation. 

James lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, puis prit les ouvrages et déchiffra les titres gravés dans le cuir, dont la dorure s'était effacée à de nombreux endroits :

« _Découvrir votre totem…_

- Totem ? demanda Peter.

- C'est l'animal qui est censé te correspondre, répondit Sirius.

- Et _Métamorphose : les secrets de la transformation. Dis-moi, Sirius, tu essayes de devenir un élève modèle auprès de McGonagall ?_

- Non, ma moyenne se porte bien et ça casserait ma réputation de faire du zèle.

- Dans ce cas, il a quelque chose derrière la tête, marmonna Peter tout en revenant à son devoir.

- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson », répliqua Sirius. Puis, voyant que James le fixait sans comprendre, il ajouta : « Ca provient d'un livre moldu que Remus m'a prêté la semaine dernière.

- Ah, d'accord. Enfin, dis-nous tout de suite où tu veux en venir, comme ça on pourra finir ce fichu devoir. »

Sirius lança un regard vers la fenêtre le ciel s'assombrissait peu à peu, passant d'un azur clair à un bleu très sombre. C'était déjà le crépuscule… 

Il soupira et retourna son attention vers ses amis. Dans ses yeux brillait une sorte d'espoir et une lueur d'incertitude, ce qui n'était vraiment pas courant chez quelqu'un comme Sirius Black.

« Voilà, depuis que je connais la lycanthropie de Remus, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches là-dessus. J'ai découvert une chose intéressante : les loups-garous, bien qu'ils attaquent presque toujours les hommes, deviennent quasiment inoffensifs envers les animaux. Comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air de nous avancer à grand-chose, mais quand McGonagall nous a parlé des Animagi, ça m'est revenu tout d'un coup. Alors, j'ai fait des recherches sur ça aussi, et je…

- Attends, le coupa James, l'air troublé. Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux qu'on devienne des Animagi pour accompagner Remus ? C'est ça ? »

Sirius acquiesça silencieusement.

« Tu es devenu fou ! souffla James en remuant la tête.

- Je ne suis pas fou ! »

Sur ces mots, Sirius se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. Il n'entendit pas James s'approcher de lui et ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque sa main se posa sur son épaule. James lui parla d'une voix calme et sérieuse, celle qui empêchait n'importe qui de contester ses décision.

« Écoute Sirius, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à Remus, tout comme Peter et moi. Je sais aussi que tu voudrais pouvoir l'aider, et que devenir un Animagus serait effectivement un bon moyen d'y arriver, mais il faut être réaliste. Beaucoup de sorciers ont échoué face à ce sortilège, des sorciers bien plus expérimentés que nous et même si nous décidions de tenter le coup, il nous faudra des années et des années d'entraînement !

- J'ai déjà réfléchi à tout ça. J'admets que je suis impulsif, mais pas au sujet de choses aussi graves. Ca fait un mois que j'y pense et repense, que je pèse les pour et les contre, que je dévore tout ce qui a été écrit sur le sujet. » Sirius plongea son regard dans le sien. « Je sens qu'on peut y arriver, James, je le sens. »

James soupira et laissa ses yeux errer derrière la fenêtre. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber les étoiles scintillaient, pareilles à autant de petits diamants, entourant la lune bien ronde et pleine.

« Il doit déjà être dans la Cabane hurlante, dit Sirius. Il s'est probablement déjà transformé, et maintenant il doit hurler, griffer et mordre tout ce qu'il peut. Et moi, je ne peux que rester là et le laisser souffrir seul. » Il soupira, ferma les yeux un moment, puis fixa à nouveau la pleine lune. « Je ne peux plus le supporter. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, et ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. »

Il entendit James soupirer à son tour.

« Explique-nous comment les métamorphoses se passent », lui demanda-t-il.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il venait d'obtenir un poste dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Il remua la tête et tenta de reprendre de la contenance, puis s'exclama :

« Tu acceptes ?!

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, dit James avec un petit sourire devant la réaction de son ami. Tu vas d'abord nous parler de tout ça, et peut-être que ce sera envisageable. »

Sirius resta silencieux, mais il y avait une telle expression de gratitude dans son regard que cela valait tous les remerciements du monde.

*****

« Après des heures de recherches, continua Sirius, nous décidâmes des formes que nous allions prendre. Peter devint un rat afin de pouvoir nous ouvrir le passage sous le Saule Cogneur, et aussi parce qu'il trouvait cela plus utile de devenir un animal aussi petit. James choisit le cerf pour son agilité, sa vitesse, et pour s'adapter le mieux possible à la forêt. Et comme vous le savez, je pris le chien car il correspondait le mieux à ma personnalité de plus, cela me rendait plus proche du loup de par la condition de canidé. Nous nous essayâmes à la transformation au début de décembre, et cela dura plus de deux ans.

« Pendant tout ce temps, nous ne dîmes rien à Remus : nous ne voulions pas risquer de le décevoir au cas où nous échouerions. Il s'inquiétait souvent de nos absences et nous devions fournir toutes sortes d'excuses parfois, pour apaiser ses doutes, nous devions même nous entraîner la nuit, en cachette. Par la suite, au cours de notre quatrième année, ce fut Lily – qui avait commencé à sortir avec James – qui soupçonna quelque chose un jour, elle tomba sur nous en pleine séance d'entraînement, et nous ne pûmes plus lui dissimuler la vérité. Il n'empêche que cela se révéla positif puisqu'elle décida de nous fournir son aide, et cela améliora considérablement les choses.

« Finalement, en mars, au cours de notre cinquième année, nous parvînmes enfin à nous transformer correctement. C'est là que nous décidâmes de l'annoncer à Remus. »

*****

_Mars 1979 (5e année d'études à Poudlard)_

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer tout de suite » conseilla Remus, scrutant le ciel.

Le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon depuis un petit moment, mais quelques traînées orangées coloraient encore les nuages irisés. De l'autre côté, le ciel était déjà bien sombre et un voile couleur d'encre couvrait peu à peu le reste de la voûte céleste.

Remus se trouvait dehors et attendait que Mrs Pomfresh vienne l'emmener jusqu'à la Cabane hurlante. Il faisait bon, et il avait donc décidé de passer ce court répit dans le parc de Poudlard qui reverdissait graduellement après le gel de l'hiver.

« Non, on va rester encore un peu, répondit Sirius. On a un truc à faire dans le coin alors autant t'accompagner. »

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur, mais Sirius pencha la tête avec un sourire innocent – ce qui voulait dire qu'il mijotait encore quelque chose. Néanmoins, ce sourire éveilla tout de même une petite étincelle au creux de son ventre, et il leva les yeux en l'air pour éviter le rougissement qui suivait automatiquement. Il fixa ensuite James et Peter, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait disposé à lui révéler quoi que ce fût au sujet de leurs projets.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les premières étoiles apparurent, Mrs Pomfresh emmena Remus. Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés, les trois autres adolescents les suivirent discrètement, se dissimulant derrière les haies, les buissons et les arbres qui parsemaient le parc. Ils les virent entrer dans le passage secret, puis Mrs Pomfresh sortit seule et se dirigea vers le château elle ne reviendrait que le lendemain, dans la matinée, pour s'assurer de l'état de Remus.

Ils attendirent qu'elle rentre dans le bâtiment, puis ils s'approchèrent du Saule cogneur. Celui-ci fit aussitôt fouetter ses branches dans leur direction, mais ils avaient pris soin de garder une certaine distance de sécurité.

« Allez Peter, à toi de jouer », ordonna James.

Peter acquiesça et ôta sa robe de sorcier. Il ferma ensuite les yeux, se concentra une bonne minute, et la transformation débuta. Ce fut rapide : ils virent à peine les membres se métamorphoser tandis qu'il rapetissait à une vitesse stupéfiante. Trente secondes plus tard, un rat se tenait à leurs pieds. Il flaira l'air de son petit museau, puis trottina jusqu'aux racines du Saule Cogneur, évitant aisément les coups de branches. Il appuya sur un nœud : l'arbre devint soudainement immobile.

« Allons-y » souffla James.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours tout en ôtant sa robe et entama à son tour la transformation. Elle fut plus rapide que celle de Peter, une dizaine de secondes seulement. Sirius, les deux robes de ses amis à la main, était à présent précédé d'un cerf au port altier qui s'engouffra agilement dans le passage. Peter fila entre ses pattes et Sirius ferma la marche.

Le plafond était bas, nota-t-il en s'y cognant la tête. Il décida de marcher penché vers l'avant, les yeux rivés sur les pattes arrières de James – comme s'il risquait de se perdre dans un tunnel aussi étroit ! songea-t-il. Au bout d'une dizaine de pas, il se trouva plongé dans l'obscurité et regretta de ne pas avoir emporté sa baguette mais ils ne maîtrisaient pas encore assez la transformation pour inclure un objet dedans, mis à part leurs sous-vêtements. Il leur faudrait encore du temps pour conserver tous leurs vêtements et leur baguette magique.

Durant le trajet, qui sembla durer des heures, il cogna deux ou trois fois dans James, qui souffla avec agacement à chaque coup, et marcha à plusieurs reprises sur la queue de Peter qui poussa des couinements plaintifs. Enfin, le tunnel décrivit une courbe et ils aperçurent un peu de lumière.

Peter entra le premier pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Il revint l'air tranquille et James franchit l'ouverture avec lui. Sirius entendit une exclamation de surprise –Remus – et pénétra dans la pièce à son tour, non sans avoir déposé les robes en sécurité dans le tunnel auparavant.

« Sirius ! »

Remus se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Ses cheveux noisette tombaient en longues mèches lisses, un peu désordonnées, autour de son visage à l'expression confuse, et il jetait des regards nerveux au rat et au cerf. Puis il fixa Sirius, l'air effrayé, et s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?! Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas venir ! Et qu'est-ce que ces animaux font avec toi ? 

- Attends, je vais tout te… »

Sirius s'avança vers lui, mais Remus recula en tendant les mains devant lui pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

« Arrête ! Ne restes pas ici, tu me répondras demain ! Mais je t'en supplie, vas-t'en ! Vas-t'en ! » 

Sirius fit encore quelques pas et saisit les poignets de Remus. Celui-ci se débattit, totalement paniqué, mais la poigne était trop ferme. Il trembla violemment et tenta de le repousser, mais il ne fit que les ramener tous les deux au centre de la pièce. Les deux animaux les regardaient sans bouger et il ne comprenait plus rien. Sirius lui parlait, mais il ne l'écoutait plus : s'il restait là durant la transformation, il pourrait le… le…

« BON DIEU SIRIUS JE POURRAIS TE TUER ! » hurla Remus, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Sirius plaqua les mains sur ses joues et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Remus agrippa ses poignets et crispa ses mains autour, mais il ne put détourner le regard.

Il cessa aussitôt de bouger tant les yeux océan exprimaient d'intensité. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, son souffle échappait à toute tentative de contrôle et il tremblait des pieds à la tête, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Sirius était beau, et à quel point il tenait à lui. Trop pour qu'il puisse envisager la possibilité de le blesser à cause de la bête qui sommeillait en lui… 

« Sirius, je t'en supplie », gémit-il lorsque celui-ci passa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour les ôter de son visage. Il baissa la tête alors que des larmes de peur et colère menaçaient de couler.

« Calme-toi, Remus, calme-toi, murmura-t-il. Je te jure que tout va bien, laisse-moi seulement t'expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi, par Merlin, je vais me transformer en monstre et tu risques ta peau !

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, et je ne risque rien. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour éviter que tu ne t'attaques à moi lorsque tu seras un loup-garou.

- Un moyen ? Il n'y a pas de moyen pour que je puisse rester en présence d'un humain sans rien faire, tu le sais bien !

- Qui t'a parlé d'humain ? »

Remus releva soudainement la tête, fixa Sirius qui arborait un petit sourire, puis se tourna vers les animaux qui lui rendirent son regard. Alors que la réalisation l'engloutissait, Sirius le relâcha et le laissa admirer les deux êtres qui assistaient à la scène depuis le début, sans bouger – ce qui n'était décidément pas un comportement normal pour ce genre de bêtes.

« Oh Seigneur… oh mon dieu… Ne me dis pas que… le rat et le cerf… Peter et James ? 

- Si, répondit Sirius. C'est bien eux.

- Mais-mais-mais… balbutia Remus qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Tu… vous… oh Merlin, doux Merlin…

- Ca fait deux ans qu'on bosse, lui expliqua Sirius. En cachette, sans l'aide des profs. Ca fait deux ans qu'on a décidé de devenir des Animagi.

- Des Animagi ?! Mais c'est impossible !

- On s'est entraîné tous les jours, et je ne te cacherai pas qu'on a failli abandonner au début. Mais avec des efforts, on a réussi à se transformer petit à petit, et puis c'était pour une bonne cause : on voulait rester avec toi pendant la pleine lune.

- Avec… moi ? dit Remus, incrédule.

- Oui. J'en avais assez de te voir souffrir à cause de tes transformations, alors j'ai proposé ça à James et…

- Tu en as eu l'idée ? Mais comment as-tu su que je ne m'attaquerais pas à vous ?

- A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque depuis que je suis au courant de ta lycanthropie ? »

Remus soupira et remua la tête de gauche à droite, l'air troublé.

« Dites-moi que je ne rêve pas, murmura-t-il. Merlin… »

Sirius étouffa un petit rire, puis ôta sa robe de sorcier. Il ne portait qu'un boxer noir en-dessous. Remus fixa avec des yeux ronds la silhouette mince et élancée avant de détourner le visage en rougissant.

« Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

- Je n'arrive pas à conserver tous mes vêtements pendant la transformation. Il faudra que je m'exerce encore un peu. Et toi ?

- Je… moi non plus. En fait, je n'y arrive pas du tout, avoua-t-il en rougissant encore plus.

- Alors tu ferais mieux d'enlever au moins ta robe, sinon elle va se déchirer.

- Oh, euh, oui… »

Il regarda successivement Sirius, Peter et James – il aurait juré voir le cerf sourire ! – puis défit son vêtement de sorcier avec des mains un peu tremblantes. Il se sentait observé et mal à l'aise, surtout à cause des nombreuses cicatrices qui couvraient son corps. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait que Sirius le voit dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait plus faire autrement. La robe tomba par terre dans un bruissement de tissu, puis il leva des yeux timides vers son ami.

Sirius le fixait d'une manière étrange. Ses yeux, devenus bleus sombres, caressait toute sa silhouette Remus percevait ce regard aussi nettement que s'il lui chauffait la peau et il réprima un frisson. Oh, doux Merlin, il devait sûrement être rebuté par les marques pâles, surtout celle de la morsure du loup-garou…

« Wow, souffla Sirius.

- Quoi ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux ébènes le fixa aussitôt dans les yeux, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient d'être pris à faire une bêtise, et une rougeur colora ses joues.

« Euh, rien, je… Il faudrait que je me transforme, la lune ne va pas tarder à… euh…

- A se lever…

- Oui, c'est ça. Alors, euh, je… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Remus se plia soudainement en deux en réprimant un gémissement. Sirius passa tout de suite les bras autour de sa taille et tenta de le soutenir, mais ils tombèrent tous deux à genoux. Le corps de Remus était parcouru de frissons et il serrait les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire.

« Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- La lune… elle… »

Il s'interrompit pour tenter d'étouffer un cri de douleur, mais celui-ci s'échappa tout de même en une plainte sourde. Sirius l'attira à lui et lui caressa le front tandis que James s'approchait d'eux, ses sabots claquant sur le parquet. Peter poussaient des petits couinements nerveux la transformation commençait.

Curieusement, les oreilles apparurent en premier. De longues oreilles grises en triangle, couvertes de fourrure douce, puis peu à peu, le reste du corps changea. Les membres se dotèrent de muscles puissants, un duvet clair enveloppa la chair pâle et rose, le tissu du boxer se déchira. Dans un craquement, les jambes s'arquèrent dans l'autre sens tandis que la colonne vertébrale s'allongeait jusqu'à former l'ébauche d'une queue.

« Change… » grogna Remus dont le museau se formait rapidement, et James appuya cet ordre en frappant le sol de ses sabots antérieurs.

Sirius ferma les yeux, mais c'était trop difficile de se concentrer. Sous ses doigts, les os s'allongeaient, les muscles roulaient, la peau se couvrait d'une fourrure longue et soyeuse et il avait l'impression de se tenir contre un organisme en fusion – correction, il se tenait bel et bien contre un organisme en fusion. La douleur qui parcourait Remus était trop intense pour l'ignorer, si intense qu'il lui semblait qu'elle s'échappait de ce corps en pleine métamorphose pour venir le heurter en vagues brûlantes.

Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge du presque-loup. Il lui restait à peine quelques secondes ! Un début de panique lui noua le ventre, et il crut un instant qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à se changer. Et puis finalement, il sentit ses entrailles remuer brutalement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était un gros chien noir qui se retrouvait plaqué sous le loup gris.

« Wouaf ! »

Le loup recula en grognant et Sirius s'empressa de se rouler sur le dos, exposant son ventre et sa gorge en un geste de reddition. Remus s'approcha, un grondement au fond de la gorge, ses pattes griffant le parquet. Il se pencha vers le chien, puis enfouit son museau entre les pattes antérieures, dans la fourrure d'ébène un peu plus courte que la sienne, mais tout aussi soyeuse. Il mordilla légèrement la chair à cet endroit, puis recommença au niveau du ventre, soutirant un court gémissement de la part du chien. Puis il remonta jusqu'à la gorge et l'emprisonna fugitivement entre ses crocs, et ce signe de domination fut accueilli par un court aboiement.

Il s'éloigna ensuite et alla flairer le cerf. Une proie, lui dit son instinct, mais il n'avait pas faim. Et puis c'était le printemps, il n'avait pas besoin de prévoir des réserves, et il n'avait pas non plus de meute à nourrir. Il agit de même pour le rat qui couinait à n'en plus finir. Il se contenta donc de retenir leur odeur, puis se redirigea vers le chien il serait sûrement un bon compagnon de jeu.

*

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Remus se réveilla, il était allongé sur le lit au matelas défoncé du premier étage. D'habitude, il se retrouvait plutôt étalé sur le parquet froid et humide de la Cabane hurlante, avec plusieurs échardes plantées dans la peau. Bien, il allait en profiter pour dormir encore un peu, ce genre de situation ne se présentait pas souvent.

Il soupira de contentement, puis se tourna de l'autre côté. Enfin, il essaya de se tourner, car une masse chaude bloquait son mouvement. Il commença à paniquer, des scénarios catastrophes passant les uns après les autres dans son esprit, et il se releva brutalement pour tomber nez à nez avec…

… Un gros chien noir qui dormait profondément.

« Bon Dieu, Sirius ! » grogna-t-il en poussant un peu l'animal. Il lui avait fait une peur dingue.

Le chien grogna à son tour, puis ouvrit ses yeux bleus. Il fixa Remus un instant, renifla l'air autour, et donna un gros coup de langue le long de la gorge de son ami.

« Sirius ! s'écria celui-ci, devenu rouge pivoine. Change tout de suite ! 

- Wouaf ! »

Il y eu une sorte de « pop ! », et Sirius l'humain se tint à demi-allongé à ses côtés. C'est alors que Remus remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer noir, et que lui-même ne portait rien du tout.

« Doux Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il tira nerveusement la couverture, et les joues plus écarlates que des coquelicots, il se dépêcha de se couvrir de l'étoffe de lin. Sirius le regardait, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, comme s'il venait de jouer la plus belle farce de sa vie.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta Remus en rougissant de plus belle.

- Si tu te voyais, tu rigolerais aussi ! On dirait une vierge effarouchée !

- Imbécile… Quand je disais que tu étais pire qu'un jeune chien, je n'avais décidément pas tort !

- Ah, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »

Remus lui donna un coup de poing joueur sur le bras, mais une forte douleur au niveau des côtes, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée dans son énervement, l'empêcha de bouger plus. Évidemment, même la présence de James, Peter et Sirius ne l'avait pas empêché de se faire mal durant la nuit… Peu à peu, les douleurs dues à diverses plaies se réveillèrent et il s'appuya contre le mur sur lequel le lit était plaqué.

« Ca va ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'arrive même pas à me lever d'ordinaire, alors là c'est trois fois rien…

- Je suis désolé…

- Désolé de quoi ?

- Ben, hier soir, on a joué ensemble et je crois que je suis à l'origine de pas mal de tes blessures… »

Remus le fixa un moment, puis éclata de rire. Sirius ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans le fait qu'il l'ait lui-même mordu et griffé – même si Remus lui avait également infligé quelques plaies ici et là…

« Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu ! Tu n'en as certainement pas fait autant que moi ! Au fait, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop mordu, si ? demanda Remus, redevenu plus sérieux.

- Non, non, un petit tour à l'infirmerie et tout sera parti en moins de deux. Je lui dirai que j'ai chahuté avec James ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle a l'habitude de me recevoir, après toutes les farces qu'on a faites… »

Remus acquiesça avec un sourire timide puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était d'un bleu très pâle, presque blanc : l'aube venait juste de prendre le pas sur la nuit. Il devinait les senteurs fraîches et végétales du vent qui soufflait doucement, l'humidité de la rosée scintillante, la légère chaleur du soleil levant… Hum, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas éveillé dans une telle disposition d'esprit après la pleine lune.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius. Ses cheveux noirs et légers volaient en vagues désordonnées tout autour de son visage, mais cela ne faisait que lui ajouter du charme. Il rougit un peu alors que ses yeux parcourait la silhouette presque nue, savourant la peau mate et soyeuse sous laquelle roulaient les muscles dus aux heures passée à jouer au Quidditch. Puis il croisa le regard de Sirius et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Merlin, s'il avait remarqué la manière dont il le regardait, c'en était fini de leur amitié…

« Salut tout le monde, fit une voix ensommeillée depuis le seuil.

- James ! s'exclama Remus, soulagé, alors que son ami s'avançait vers eux.

- Lui-même, répondit-il dans un long bâillement. Il s'étira, passa une main dans ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, puis remit correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. Alors les chiots, bien dormi ?

- Remus m'est monté dessus la moitié de la nuit », répliqua Sirius en s'effondrant sur les oreillers.

Au silence soudain qui suivit, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les visages écarlates de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il comprit son erreur et se corrigea en riant :

« Pas dans ce sens-là, bande de pervers ! Je voulais dire qu'il a beaucoup remué et qu'il trouvait toujours un moyen de se trouver affalé sur moi !

- Venant de ton esprit tordu, il y avait de quoi douter, marmonna James qui frissonna – lui aussi ne portait que le boxer qu'il avait gardé la veille. Désolé de vous arracher l'un à l'autre, mais si on reste ici, on va se faire attraper par Pomfresh. »

Sirius soupira et se leva du lit pour aller chercher ses vêtements, laissés dans le tunnel pour éviter qu'ils ne fussent abîmés durant leurs activités nocturnes. Mais Remus le retint par le poignet et il se tourna vers lui. Le jeune loup-garou était à genoux sur le lit, une main retenant le drap contre lui, ses yeux dorés brillants de reconnaissance.

« Merci » souffla-t-il.

Sirius lui fit un sourire, touché, hocha la tête puis se résigna à repartir. Sa main resta une seconde de trop dans celle de Remus lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

*****

« Voilà comment s'est déroulée notre première nuit de transformation, acheva Sirius. Par la suite, nous n'avons jamais laissé Remus passer une seule pleine lune tout seul, jusqu'au jour où… enfin, bref. »

Harry ne reconnut pas la lueur qu'il perçut dans le regard bleuté de son parrain. Nostalgie, joie, tristesse ou…

BLAM !

Ils sursautèrent tous puis se consultèrent rapidement du regard. Le bruit venait de la cheminé du salon. Sirius s'y précipita aussitôt, suivi des trois adolescents.

**- A suivre -**

*Grand sourire béat de Nagisa*

Muse n°1 : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Nagisa : Je vais passer au chapitre 4.

Muse : Et alors ?

Nagisa : Sirius et Remus vont enfin se mettrent ensemble !

Muse : J'aurais dû deviner…


	4. You Remember

**Titre : Memento.**

**Auteur : Nagisa Moon, qui va mourir sur son clavier à force de réécrire ce chapitre.**

**Base : Harry Potter. **Spoilers :** PS (1), CoS (2), PoA (3), GoF (4).**

**Genre : Romance et un tout petit peu d'angst glissé pour faire bien. Et surtout, surtout, SLASH ! Ca y est, c'est officiellement SB/RL !**

**Couple(s) : SB/RL, JP/LE évoqué, RW/HG si vous voulez le voir.**

**Rating : PG-13, encore… mais on passe le palier au prochain chapitre ! *_insérer ici rire satisfait d'auteur dépendante au slash*_**

**Notes : J'ai préféré utiliser les noms anglais pour les surnoms des Maraudeurs. Alors voilà le petit rappel pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas très bien : Moony (Lunard), Padfoot (Patmol), Prongs (Cornedrue) et Wormtail (Queudver). Quand je parle d'eux en utilisant les surnoms, c'est notamment pour différencier la partie animale de la partie humaine : par exemple, Remus pour le jeune homme, et Moony pour le loup.**

J'ai mis une bonne quinzaine de jours pour rédiger ce chapitre (les autres me prenaient moins d'une semaine chacun, sans compter les relectures et les corrections que j'effectue lorsque je suis en manque d'inspiration). Je pense que les profs devraient donner moins de devoirs et de révisions pour les examens, parce que y'a pas, ça tue la créativité littéraire de devoir faire un devoir-maison de maths le mercredi après-midi.

Pour terminer, dans le prochain chapitre Sirius et Remus vont passer le pas (c'est-à-dire faire mumuse sous les draps), alors j'ai une question à poser : vous voulez un lime/lemon ou bien je fais une ellipse narrative sur le sujet ? Bon, je suppose que la majorité va voter pour le lime, mais je demande quand même ^o^

**Feedback : Avec plaisir ! MoonyNagisa@hotmail.com, j'ai pas déménagé. **

**Remerciements : Avant toute chose, je présente mes excuses à **La Skotchée** car j'ai oublié de répondre à sa review dans le chapitre précédent ! Alors voilà, merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments qui me font chaud au cœur ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Alana Chantelune : Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me touchent vraiment ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je nage dans le bonheur lorsque tu me dis que j'ai réussi à rendre cette fic « tendre et pleine d'espoir », ainsi qu'à faire passer les sentiments de Sirius. Merci mille fois ! Bisous.**

**Tchi : Et oui, Sirius et Remus vont se mettre ensemble tu en auras la preuve dans quelques pages ! Merci de suivre cette fic depuis le début, ça me fait plaisir !**

**ZOÏD : Le chapitre 4 est là ! Encore merci pour ta review pour le moins enthousiaste !**

**Prune : Si ce que j'ai ressenti en lisant ta review est la même chose que ce que tu as ressenti en lisant le dernier chapitre, alors je crois que je ne saurais trouver de plus beau compliment !**

Tendresse ? Et bien, c'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu faire passer ! Je voulais montrer que la relation amoureuse possédait déjà de sérieuses bases avant même qu'ils ne se décident à se lancer, et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi cela ! Je voulais faire ressentir beaucoup de tendresse et une sorte de « lien » spécial entre eux, et ça me touche que tu l'aies remarqué ! Quant à l'humour, j'avais peur que ça détonne un peu dans ce chapitre, mais ça me rassure de voir que ce n'est pas le cas !

Tes remarques au sujet de mon style d'écriture me vont droit à l'âme ! Tu es trop gentille de me dire de si belles choses, je vais finir par attraper la grosse tête ! Lol, j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas quand même, sinon je ne pourrai plus sortir de chez moi… Si tu me voyais, je suis rouge des pieds à la tête ! Ma sœur va me confondre avec une tomate sur pattes !

J'espère que tu vas rattraper Severus (sors le filet !) ! En tout cas, ça me ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier Remus (qui est l'un de mes préférés ^-^), même si ça a rendu Severus jaloux… Bah, t'en fais pas, offre-lui un nouveau chaudron et il te pardonnera ! -) Bonne chance pour tes partiels, et gros bisous !

**Lunard 666 : Recoucou, et remerci lol ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire avance juste comme il faut, moi qui avait peur d'aller trop vite ou de mal faire les découpages ! Tu me rassures beaucoup ! Je crois que tu as déjà deviné quoi, ou plutôt qui, allait arriver par la cheminée ! Bisous !**

**Losgann : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Promis, je continue ^o^**

**Jess HDH : Pas grave pour le retard (rassure-toi, je suis non-violente). Je suis heureuse que tu arrives à la fin de tes partiels, ce ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir ! Et petite précision, je ne passe pas mon bac (je n'ai pas sauté de classes lol !) , mais seulement les petits bacs (ou bacs blancs) : ce sont des épreuves préparatoires pour qu'on ne soit pas trop déconcertés le jour du vrai bac (heureusement, je ne me voyais pas débarquer sans avoir fait ce genre d'examens auparavant !). Enfin, je les ai terminés aussi, je viens juste de passer l'oral d'anglais et c'était super ! Figure-toi que j'ai parlé de Harry Potter avec l'examinatrice -) **

Bref, au lieu de te raconter ma vie, je te remercie mille fois pour tes compliments ! Ca me fait super plaisir que tu aies été touchée par la manière dont j'ai représenté Remus et sa future relation avec Sirius ^-^ Quant à la personne qui débarque inopinément, il faut croire que je ne suis pas faite pour le suspense puisque tout le monde a déjà deviné de qui il s'agissait ! Décidément, je ne suis pas un Stephen King en devenir -) Bisous ! Et aussi bonne inspiration pour la suite de « Pensées Inconcevables » (je suis devenue accro à cette fic moi) ! 

**Quistis : Salut à toi, nouveau lecteur ! Les trois chapitres d'un coup ? Ca me fait drôlement plaisir ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir qualifié ma fic de « romantique » et « nostalgique », je suis ravie de lire ça ! Promis, je n'arrête pas d'écrire ! Je suis trop touchée par vos reviews pour oser faire ça !**

**Miya Black : Merci beaucoup ! Puisque tu adores, voilà la suite !**

**Inuki : Pas de problème, la suite est servie !**

* * *

**MEMENTO par Nagisa Moon**

**Chapitre 4 :****You Remember**

Un assourdissant bruit de chute résonna dans le conduit de la cheminée. Sirius se précipita le premier dans le salon, suivi par les trois adolescents. 

Harry descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse, déjà semé par son parrain qui avait décidément repris des forces depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban. Le claquement de ses chaussures contre le bois de la dernière marche résonnait encore tandis qu'il courait dans le couloir. 

Il stoppa brutalement sur le seuil du salon, les yeux grands ouverts et une main crispée sur le chambranle de la porte. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent deux secondes plus tard et manquèrent de lui rentrer dedans. 

De la cendre s'était éparpillée sur le parquet et sur le bord du large tapis moelleux qui le couvrait. Le sofa, les fauteuils et la table basse avaient heureusement été sauvés de la poussière sombre un petit nuage de fumée coloré flottait encore dans l'âtre.

Et au milieu de la pièce se tenaient Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, étroitement enlacés.

« Professeur Lupin ? » fit Hermione, perplexe.

Les deux hommes se dégagèrent immédiatement de leur étreinte et ledit professeur se tourna vers les adolescents.

'Il n'a pratiquement pas changé', songea Harry en pensant autant aux photos retrouvées dans les cartons qu'à son année passée sous son enseignement à Poudlard, en troisième année. Personne d'autre ne possédait ces yeux noisette et dorés emprunts de douceur et de sagesse. Ses cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets miel, striés ça et là de fils d'argent, tombaient en longues mèches lisses et soyeuses jusqu'en dessous de ses oreilles et sur sa nuque – ils avaient un peu poussés depuis le jour où il avait retrouvé Sirius dans la Cabane hurlante, presque trois ans auparavant. Et puis il y avait aussi ce sourire affable, cette silhouette mince perdue dans les robes havanes aux couleurs un peu passées qu'il portait toujours. Comment pourrait-on jamais parvenir à ne pas être touché par cette simple vision ?

Remus lui fit un grand sourire, puis il se dirigea vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. En fait, depuis leur combat contre Voldemort et la réhabilitation de Sirius, ils s'étaient vus de plus en plus souvent, et Harry comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il avait fait partie des meilleurs amis de son père et il devinait qu'Hermione et lui s'entendraient parfaitement au niveau de leurs goûts pour l'étude et la littérature. Quant à Ron, et plus particulièrement ses frères, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, ils étaient nettement plus proches de Sirius et de ses innombrables idées de farces et attrapes, ce qui les avait aidés bien des fois dans leur commerce naissant.

Remus serra la main de Ron, et comme Sirius l'avait fait plus tôt, il embrassa Hermione sur le front. Celle-ci rougit de plus belle – embrassée par un professeur !

« Alors, l'installation a déjà commencé ? s'enquit Remus en voyant un carton calé dans un coin du salon, empli de bibelots divers.

- On en a pratiquement fini avec le salon, la cuisine et la salle de bain. Il ne reste plus que les chambres et le bureau… le reste viendra avec le temps, répondit Sirius en s'étirant. Bon, je vais aller faire un peu de thé. Harry, tu peux emmener Remus dans le bureau ? Je viendrai vous chercher dans une demi-heure.

- D'accord. »

Les trois adolescents remontèrent les escaliers en compagnie de leur ex-professeur – et accessoirement professeur préféré. Ce dernier leur fit plusieurs compliments au sujet de la restauration du cottage : des tapis moelleux avaient été disposés sur le sol, le parquet repeint et ciré, les tapisseries rénovées, et déjà des clous attendaient la pose de cadres. Cette maison, auparavant un peu branlante à cause des années passées inoccupée, dégageait une impression de bien-être et de confort. Il ne doutait pas qu'Hermione eût tout de même prodigué quelques conseils aux deux futurs locataires quant à l'aménagement des éléments susdits certes, la touche était épurée, masculine, mais la chaleur qui la contrebalançait venait indubitablement d'une aide féminine. Il en eu par ailleurs la preuve quant, sur une petite table dans le couloir du premier étage, il vit deux magazines d'immobilier moldus et un catalogue sorcier sur lesquels une petite étiquette indiquait « Granger ».

Néanmoins, il reconnut immédiatement le style de Sirius lorsqu'il pénétra dans son futur bureau. Le même bureau de chêne que celui que l'Animagus utilisait avant la tragédie, une large bibliothèque de bois sombre, un sofa sur lequel il s'allongerait quand le travail le fatiguerait ou qu'il voudrait réfléchir en paix… Une commode dans laquelle il rangerait ses papiers et quelques autres affaires, jusqu'à l'immense tapis beige incroyablement moelleux, pratiquement identique à l'ancien… Il eut soudain l'impression de se trouver seize ans en arrière, venant chercher Sirius dans son bureau pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de Lily et James qui voulaient faire profiter Harry de son parrain. 

Des larmes, tout à la fois de joie et de nostalgie, menacèrent de couler et il ferma les paupières quelques secondes, le temps de les ravaler. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa ceux de Harry – tellement semblables à ceux de Lily ! – qui lui offrit un petit sourire, exactement comme James des années plus tôt… On eût dit que les dieux, qui qu'ils fussent, avaient décidé de leur offrir une nouvelle chance dans la vie, une vie que Sirius et lui avaient crue brisée à jamais le soir de la tragédie. 

Il rendit son sourire à Harry, puis sortit deux petites boîtes de sa poches et les posa sur le tapis. Comme Hermione un peu plus tôt, il lança « Amplificatum ! » et deux cartons apparurent soudain. Il s'agenouilla devant eux, en ouvrit un tandis que Ron s'occupait de l'autre.

Les cartons contenaient de nombreux ouvrages et des objets qui devaient avoir tous appartenu à Sirius. Ron fit passer plusieurs gros livres à Hermione, qu'elle feuilleta rêveusement avant de les ranger dans la bibliothèque Remus fit de même envers Harry, en commençant par les objets. Il y eut notamment une plume qui sauta des mains de l'adolescent et plongea dans son sweat en chatouillant ses côtes – ils mirent cinq bonnes minutes à l'attraper et à la ranger dans un porte-plume (ce qui chez les sorciers équivalait non pas aux ancêtres des stylos à encre, mais à une sorte de porte-crayon dans lequel on rangeait, eh bien, les plumes) pour l'immobiliser. 

Et puis Harry tint dans ses mains la réplique miniature exacte de la moto volante qu'il voyait souvent en rêve. Il savait parfaitement que cette dernière avait été donnée à Hagrid par Sirius le soir de la mort de ses parents, et il imagina sans peine l'allure que son parrain devait avoir dessus. Dumbledore lui avait rendu l'engin, mais Harry n'était pas avec Sirius à ce moment-là et il ne l'avait jamais vu le conduire – cela dit, l'occasion ne s'était pas vraiment présentée avec tout le travail qu'ils avaient dû fournir pour l'emménagement. 

« Remus ?

- Oui ? répondit celui-ci en relevant la tête vers l'adolescent. Une mèche caramel chatouilla son nez.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous parler un peu de la moto de Sirius ? Il ne m'a jamais rien dit là-dessus, pourtant Hagrid a affirmé qu'il y tenait beaucoup, alors je me demandais si… »

Remus eut l'air un peu désarmé et son regard sembla perdu pendant un court moment, comme s'il voyait quelque chose d'invisible aux autres puis il parut se rendre compte de sa rêverie et se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire extrêmement doux et chaleureux.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas le faire, acquiesça Remus. Tu sais, pris dans l'emménagement et sa nouvelle vie, Sirius a dû oublier… Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores et qu'il t'apprendra par la suite ! Vu la jeunesse mouvementée que nous avons vécue en tant que Maraudeurs, les anecdotes se comptent par centaines. »

Hermione releva le nez de l'un des livres Ron s'arrêta tout de suite et resta les mains serrées sur un ouvrage relié de cuir Harry s'appuya sur le bureau et ne quitta plus Remus des yeux. Leur attention à tous les trois n'avait jamais été aussi aiguë en cours, nota l'ex-professeur avec amusement, sauf peut-être durant le mémorable cours sur les épouvantards. 

« Bien, au moins je suis sûr que je ne parlerai pas dans le vide, fit-il avec un rire doux et mélodieux. Il y a tellement à dire sur cette moto… je vais plutôt vous parler de mon expérience personnelle, Sirius vous en racontera plus par la suite. »

Il prit la maquette de la moto entre ses mains et poussa un soupir de contentement. Son regard ambré se fit plus rêveur et un petit sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres.

« Sirius reçut cette moto pour son seizième anniversaire. L'un de ses oncles se passionnait alors pour les machines moldues, et comme Sirius avait toujours admiré ces engins, il décida de lui offrir une moto enchantée par ses soins. Je vous laisse imaginer sa joie à ce moment-là…!

« Toutefois, je ne découvris pas son existence avant notre sixième année à Poudlard. Ce fut par ailleurs une expérience mémorable… »

*****

_14 novembre 1979 (6e année)_

Le vent froid s'amusait à jouer avec les feuilles mortes, les soulevant pour former des langues couleur de feu qui tourbillonnaient un moment dans les airs avant de se reposer. Elles tombaient doucement, comme pour rester un peu plus longtemps au-dessus du sol, puis reprenaient leur place dans le grand tapis d'or et de rubis auquel se mêlaient terre de sienne et orange.

Juste devant les grilles de Poudlard, Remus admirait ce ballet. Il attendait là depuis plus d'une demi-heure, alors qu'il aurait normalement dû se trouver à Pré-au-Lard avec les trois autres Maraudeurs et Lily Evans. Seulement, un peu avant de partir, Sirius était venu le trouver et lui avait demandé de patienter ici « pour une surprise » selon ses propres termes. Remus avait consulté James du regard, mais celui-ci avait simplement esquissé un sourire entendu.

Il avait finalement accepté, et il s'amusait maintenant à jouer avec les feuilles du bout de ses chaussures. Il soupira, formant un petit nuage dans l'air, puis remonta le col de sa cape et en dégagea ses cheveux. Ces derniers poussaient plus vite que la moyenne à cause de sa lycanthropie il les avait fait couper un peu à la rentrée, et ils atteignaient déjà la base de sa nuque. Sous l'effet du vent, les mèches lisses s'entrelaçaient, dorées, ambrées, miel et caramel sur la couleur noisette encore prédominante.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers la Forêt Interdite. Aussitôt, celle-ci happa le loup qui se tenait bien éveillé en lui. Plus que trois jours avant la pleine lune, se souvint-il, et le monstre au plus profond de lui ne manquait pas de le lui rappeler. Il gémissait et grondait au creux de son âme, hurlant même lorsque Remus tentait de l'oublier. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : que la lune se fasse ronde et lumineuse pour courir enfin dans les bois sombres et profonds, accompagné des trois Animagi, le rat, le cerf et le chien.

Le chien… Le loup soupirait tant après lui. Moony avait besoin de Padfoot tout comme Remus avait besoin de Sirius. Il se demandait parfois si ce sentiment n'était pas dû à cette attraction de la part de sa forme animale, si le loup ne l'influençait pas un peu trop, mais au bout du compte il se rendait toujours à l'évidence : avec ou sans Moony, il ressentirait exactement la même chose.

Quand cela avait débuté, il n'aurait pas vraiment pu le dire. Peut-être depuis que Sirius avait découvert sa lycanthropie, ce qui avait pour le moins attisé leur amitié déjà forte ou alors depuis qu'il était devenu un Animagus et que Padfoot accompagnait Moony… Non, en fait, il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours eu ce sentiment, même diffus, tout au fond de lui peut-être était-il né le jour de leur rencontre sur le quai 9 ¾… 

Remus sourit doucement. Le coup de foudre, cela n'existait que dans les films, non ? Et pourtant… Il repensait à ce moment où ils s'étaient fixés mutuellement, allongés sur le sol de la gare, et où tout semblait s'être arrêté l'espace d'un regard. Oui, c'était bien là que tout avait commencé, quand ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois. 

'Mon vieux', songea-t-il, 'tu deviens pire qu'une collégienne.' Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête vers l'arrière, inspirant longuement l'air frais et empli des parfums de l'automne. Mais lui pensait à l'été, aux nuits chaudes et aux étoiles brillantes, il pensait à Sirius Black…

« Salut Remus » dit quelqu'un non loin de lui.

Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, rougissant de s'être fait prendre à rêver. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que son regard se posât sur une énorme moto, toute de chrome et de cuir noir, dont le moteur ronronnait comme un félin repu. Il fixa les poignées noires, les larges pneus vibrants, s'arrêta un moment sur l'odeur d'essence et d'huile de moteur qui lui chatouillait les narines pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre d'engin autre part que sur les posters de sa grande sœur, dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques comme leur père et qui fantasmait sur nombre d'acteurs moldus il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

« Wow, souffla-t-il.

- Alors, elle te plaît ? »

Remus leva les yeux vers le possesseur de la moto.

« Sirius ?!

- Lui-même, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je t'avais dit que je viendrais te chercher. »

Remus acquiesça en silence : il était trop absorbé par sa contemplation. Sirius était assis sur la moto, les jambes presque indécemment écartées de chaque côté. Sa robe de sorcier largement ouverte découvrait un pull noir et un jean de la même couleur, ainsi que de large bottes sombres – en cuir de dragon, soupçonna Remus lorsque sa vue exacerbé par la lycanthropie discerna des écailles – le tout moulant admirablement son corps aux formes parfaites, rehaussées par la pratique du Quidditch. Ses coudes s'appuyaient sur les poignées de l'engin, et penché ainsi, le col de son pull dévoilait tout de sa gorge mate et soyeuse, y compris les clavicules sensuellement dessinées. Remus contint un grondement, et obligea son regard à quitter le creux du cou offert qui excitait sensiblement le loup.

Le visage admirable de Sirius rayonnait de fierté et de joie. Un séduisant sourire posé sur ses lèvres, il ne quittait pas Remus de ses yeux bleus ; ses cils noirs accentuaient encore leur profondeur sans qu'il eût besoin d'un quelconque artifice, ce que lui enviait bien des filles – en plus de ses magnifiques cheveux noirs qui flottaient librement autour de son visage. C'était bien simple : le jeune loup-garou manqua de gémir de plaisir rien qu'en le regardant.

« Tu montes ? » proposa Sirius face au mutisme éloquent de son ami.

Remus sortit alors de son extase et déglutit péniblement. Il pressa les paupières l'espace d'une seconde tout en se réprimandant de succomber ainsi à ses désirs – qui n'auraient cependant su être mieux servis qu'à ce moment précis – puis réussit à reprendre une certaine contenance, toutefois mise en péril par le rose prononcé de ses joues.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la moto, accompagné du bruit de ses pas sur le gravier. Il passa avec précaution une jambe derrière Sirius, puis s'installa sur le long siège de cuir – aussi confortable qu'il l'avait escompté. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé sur un engin pareil, et il devait avouer que les vibrations du moteur sous lui avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais d'agréable en même temps. Il s'apprêtait à s'agripper à la poignée derrière lui lorsque Sirius se retourna.

« A ta place, je ne m'accrocherais pas là, fit-il en lui prenant les mains. Tiens, mets-les ici. »

Et il les passa autour de sa propre taille tandis que Remus étouffait une exclamation. Il se retrouva les paumes de ses mains appuyées contre le ventre de Sirius, et Merlin que cela était divin. Il sentait les muscles jouer au moindre mouvement, ainsi que la chaleur de sa peau à travers les vêtements.

« Allons-y ! » lança Sirius avant de démarrer la moto.

Le moteur se mit à rugir brutalement, et alors que les roues n'avaient effectuées que quelques tours, ils se retrouvèrent dans les airs tandis qu'un bouquet d'étincelles jaillissait du pot d'échappement. Il fallut quelques secondes à Remus pour reprendre ses esprits et analyser la situation, au bout desquelles il finit par lancer cette observation intelligente :

« _Cette moto VOLE !_

- Bien joué, Sherlock, rétorqua Sirius. Maintenant, tu peux me dire de quelle couleur est le drapeau d'Angleterre ?

- Oh, Seigneur…»

Sirius fit faire une embardée à la moto qui passa au-dessus des murs de Poudlard, et eut un éclat de rire qui se dispersa dans les airs. Remus s'agrippa aussitôt à lui du plus fort qu'il pouvait, serrant le coton noir entre ses doigts si crispés que les jointures en pâlissaient.

« Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis sur une _moto volante… gémit-il doucement en se pressant contre le dos de Sirius._

- Ne t'en fais pas, le temps que l'on arrive à Pré-au-Lard, ça ne durera pas plus de cinq minutes, le rassura-t-il. En attendant, profite de la vue !

- Excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir te le promettre, ironisa Remus. »

A grand renfort de courage, le jeune loup-garou baissa les yeux vers le sol – lentement, pour ne pas tout se prendre d'un coup. D'abord, le ciel bleu-gris, aussi clair qu'il pouvait l'être par un après-midi de novembre ensuite, la ligne d'horizon formée par les montagnes turquoises et brumeuses qui semblait les protéger du reste du monde et enfin, Poudlard.

Seigneur, tout semblait si _insignifiant_ vu d'ici ! Les tours, qui le dominaient encore de toute leur hauteur à peine un quart d'heure auparavant n'étaient plus de frêles lances pointées vers les nuages le terrain de Quidditch, un ovale de verdure délimité par de fragiles gradins qui paraissaient ne pouvoir contenir que des lutins le château, une simple construction de sable tel qu'on en fait sur la plage ! Tout ce qui lui avait inspiré une admiration respectueuse s'était vu réduit à l'état de miniature, et pourtant il ne pouvait nier que la noble beauté qui en dégageait témoin de cette affirmation, le lac qui scintillait au soleil et reposait là, immense cristal sur l'étoffe flamboyante.

Il ne quitta pas le lac des yeux jusqu'au moment où Sirius cessa de survoler Poudlard pour se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite. Celle-ci lui coupa littéralement le souffle : comment imaginer que cette antre de terreur pût posséder une telle magnificence ? Et pourtant, il n'inventait rien : il ne voyait plus la terre humide, les taillis sombres, les ombres menaçantes, les branches acérées, plus rien d'autre que l'écrin capitonné de toute cette végétation sur laquelle le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise. Les sapins se dressaient, verts, turquoises, et Remus ne se rappelait plus des épines, mais seulement de leur odeur fraîche et de ces reflets bleutés. Et lui, en tant que loup-garou et hôte de la Forêt, pourrait-il paraître si peu menaçant ? Est-ce que les autres parvenaient vraiment à voir seulement Remus l'humain sans percer à jour le côté monstrueux de sa personne ?

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Les maisons se dressaient, minuscules constructions humaines, au milieu des monts et des vallées encore verts. Alors qu'ils descendaient doucement, Remus discernait les silhouettes qui se promenaient dans les rues et allaient d'un établissement à l'autre par petits groupes de trois ou quatre. Une sensation étrange le grisait en les voyant ainsi et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut l'impression de pouvoir se joindre à eux, de pouvoir être _normal_. De pouvoir être…

_Humain._

« Oh mon Dieu… ! » souffla-t-il à cette réalisation.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sirius descendit alors en face de la Cabane hurlante, sur le talus qui bordait de part et d'autre la rue principale. Dans un dernier vrombissement, les roues de la moto se posèrent sur l'herbe parsemée de feuilles jaunies, puis tout s'arrêta.

Remus n'y tenait plus. Il relâcha Sirius de son étreinte et se leva aussitôt, le souffle irrégulier, les pensées mêlées en un tourbillon d'incertitudes. Moony, tout à coup agité, commença à gémir au fond de lui, réclamant que l'humain qu'il habitait retrouve un minimum de clarté par rapport à la situation. Et parmi tout cela, un seul mot revenait, encore et encore : humain, humain, humain.

Remus chancela il marcha jusqu'à un chêne qui se tenait non loin de là et s'y appuya. Son dos et ses mains frottaient l'écorce rugueuse, parcourue de milliers de sillons au-dessus de lui, les branches s'étendaient en d'immenses ramifications qui semblaient vouloir l'abriter, encore fortes des feuilles rougissantes. Oh, qu'il était bon d'avoir quelque chose de solide pour s'y appuyer…

Il pressa les paupières et tenta de calmer son souffle. Humain… quelle idée était-ce donc que cela ? Lorsqu'il avait vu les autres, quelques minutes auparavant, ils lui avaient semblé si peu intimidants, si peu différents qu'il avait cru, un instant, pouvoir faire partie de leur monde. Mais ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant, une infime distorsion dans le fil de ses convictions… non, il ne pouvait les rejoindre, parce que lui étaitun_ loup-garou_.

Un sourire amer s'imprima sur ses lèvres. Quelle belle illusion lui avait procuré ce vol… une illusion seulement. Soudain, des pas firent bruisser les feuilles tout près de lui. La personne s'approcha lentement, puis s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres à peine avant de demander doucement :

« Remus ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, souffla-t-il, les yeux clos, la tête baissée. Je me sens plutôt… étrange.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'inquiéta Sirius. Tu as le vertige ou…

- Non. J'ai eu l'impression… » 

Il s'interrompit soudainement.

« L'impression que quoi ? 

- L'impression que j'étais humain, répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux. »

Sirius fut parcouru d'un bref frisson. Les pupilles de Remus s'était étrécies jusqu'à former un fuseau noir tout autour, l'iris paraissait constitué de toutes les couleurs de l'automne, depuis l'or des feuilles jaunies jusqu'au vert sombre des forêts mystérieuses. Des cils denses ourlaient son regard d'un trait de cuivre, et les fins sourcils se fronçaient élégamment sous les mèches miel et havanes qui s'étaient éparpillées durant le vol. Il lui sembla qu'il venait de retourner six ans en arrière, sur le sol du Quai 9 ¾. 

« Tu _es humain, Remus, affirma Sirius, incapable de détourner son regard._

- Tu te trompes, protesta-t-il. Il y a une _créature_ en moi…

- Mais elle n'est pas toi, répliqua Sirius. Tu ne peux pas…

- Je l'entends hurler en moi ! s'écria soudainement Remus. Tu comprends ? Je la sens, là, au fond de mon âme, comme une ombre qui me dévorerait si je ne la contrait pas ! _Elle est là_, elle fait _partie_ de moi ! Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas me considérer comme un humain. Jamais. »

Brusquement, Sirius plaqua ses mains contre le tronc du chêne, de chaque côté de ses épaules de Remus. Il se pencha vers le visage de celui-ci, si près que leurs souffles se mêlaient, et que son corps frôlait presque le sien.

« Mais elle n'est _pas_ toi, répéta distinctement Sirius. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Tu n'as pu qu'accepter ta lycanthropie, puisque tu n'avais pas le choix mais ça ne veut pas dire que toute ta personnalité s'est formé à partir de cela. Tu possèdes d'innombrables qualités, Remus, bien plus que la plupart des humains. 

- Sirius…

- Ne me dis pas que j'ai tort, l'interrompit-il. Tu es un ami fidèle, un farceur habile et un esprit subtil. Et je t'aime, loup-garou ou non.

- Tu… quoi ? »

Remus fixa intensément Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu, n'est-ce pas ? C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Sirius, son meilleur ami de toujours, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école, celui qui avait les trois quarts des élèves à ses pieds, pourrait l'aimer, _lui ? Non, impossible, les contes de fées ne se produisent pas dans la vie réelle. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver… ça ne pouvait… tout simplement… pas…_

« Je t'aime, Remus, murmura Sirius. Depuis… je ne sais pas vraiment quand, en vérité. Peut-être depuis que tu m'es tombé dessus, ou que j'ai découvert ta lycanthropie, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà une éternité. 

- Oh, Seigneur, souffla-t-il.

- Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je te demande juste de réfléchir un peu, continua Sirius. Je sens que ça pourrait marcher, que ça pourrait donner quelque chose de vraiment bien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te croies obligé de…

- Chut, l'interrompit Remus. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien. »

Il leva une main tremblante jusqu'aux lèvres pleines de Sirius et stoppa son geste à un centimètre à peine de la chair. Il voulait caresser cette bouche qui venait de prononcer les mots dont il rêvait depuis près de six ans, s'assurer que tout cela était réel, mais il n'osait pas. Le geste semblait encore impossible, presque défendu…

Comme s'il songeait la même chose, Sirius observa, immobile, les prémices de ce qui pourrait se passer entre eux. Il s'avança très lentement, et avec une infini douceur, posa ses lèvres sur la main tendue vers lui. Il ne bougèrent pas durant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures puis, délicatement, Remus traça le dessin des lèvres du bout de ses doigts indécis.

Elles étaient si douces, comme du satin. Il n'avait jamais touché quelque chose de plus tendre et délicieux il pourrait passer sa vie à simplement caresser cette bouche offerte et à se délecter de sa perfection. Mais la caresse appelait à autre chose, à une chose plus profonde, plus sensuelle et infiniment plus terrifiante. Une chose après laquelle Remus et Moony soupiraient depuis l'âme et que Sirius vint cueillir en se penchant lentement sur lui.

Remus ferma les yeux et attendit, le cœur battant. Comme deux papillons qui se heurtent, leurs bouches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Remus entrouvrit la sienne, le souffle court, laissant Sirius le clamer sien. Tendrement, l'Animagus baisa ses lèvres, y appuyant légèrement les dents pour accentuer le geste, puis il passa la langue entre elles en une demande silencieuse.

Le baiser fut timide puis emprunt de passion, reflet des deux adolescents qui se découvraient pour la première fois. Les langues jouaient, les bouches se pressaient, les yeux demeuraient clos pour ne pas profaner l'instant. Remus gémit doucement, comme Moony qui se pâmait de délice en lui, et pour une fois le loup et l'humain ne firent plus qu'un la frontière effacée, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul être qui vibrait au rythme des caresses langoureuses. Il passa les mains autour du cou de Sirius et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres et soyeux, tandis que ce dernier enlaçait sa taille et l'amenait plus près de lui.

Au bout de ce qui leur parut des heures, et pourtant encore trop court, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Pendant quelques secondes, Remus n'osa pas faire un mouvement, ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux puis il leva les paupières et plongea dans un océan myosotis et profond, vibrant de plénitude et de désir. Il sourit et parcourut le visage de son ami – amant – qui le contemplait sans mot dire, laissant son regard embrasser la peau veloutée et les lèvres encore rougies.

« Remus… murmura-t-il.

- Chut… moi aussi, répondit-il dans un souffle. Moi aussi. »

Sirius le pressa contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou pâle marqué par la pleine lune, empruntes claires sur la peau fragile. Il inspira le parfum frais et sauvage de l'adolescent, une odeur qui suffisait à le transporter tout entier, corps et âme livrés au loup-garou.

Remus soupira de contentement et pencha un peu la tête, émerveillé par la sensation du souffle de Sirius sur sa peau. La manière dont leur corps se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, dont leurs cœurs battaient à la même cadence, dont leur poitrine se levaient et s'abaissaient en parfaite harmonie, tout cela était sublime. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit non seulement humain, mais aussi _aimé_. 

« A-hem », toussota poliment quelqu'un à leur droite.

A contre-cœur, Sirius se démêla de Remus et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers l'importun. Ou plutôt, _les_ importuns, étant donné que Peter, James et Lily les observaient depuis la route de graviers fins avec de grands sourires complices.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Sirius qui ne laissa rien transparaître de sa gêne, contrairement à Remus qui aurait aimé pouvoir filer se cacher derrière le large tronc.

- On a vu sur la carte du Maraudeur que vous étiez arrivés, expliqua James en levant un bout de parchemin enroulé. Comme vous tardiez à venir, on a voulu vérifier que tout allait bien. »

A ces paroles, le sourire de Lily s'élargit et ses yeux verts se mirent à scintiller de malice. Le vent souleva ses cheveux flamboyants, ajoutant à son air espiègle, et les « victimes » ne crurent pas un instant le ton innocent de James.

« Juste une chose, intervint Sirius, vous connaissez l'expression : vie privée ?

- Mais vous avez mis tellement de temps ! s'exclama Lily. Je commençais à désespérer !

- Ah, parce que vous _attendiez_ que Remus et moi…

- Ca sautait tellement au yeux… fit James avec un geste emphatique. Enfin, sauf pour Peter. A ce propos, tu me dois dix gallions, mon vieux », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le petit blond. 

Celui-ci rechigna, mais sortit quelques pièces d'or de sa bourse et les tendit à James, qui les prit avec un sourire fier.

« Vous avez _parié_ sur _nous ? s'étouffa Sirius, qui décidément allait de surprise en surprise._

- J'ai parié dix gallions avec Peter que vous sortiriez ensemble.

- Et moi dix gallions avec James que vous sortiriez ensemble _avant la fin de l'année, dit Lily en reprenant à James les pièces tout juste reçues. »_

Remus les fixa tous les trois tour à tour, l'air surpris et indécis. Sirius, lui, ne savait plus quoi dire face à ces révélations – et un Sirius silencieux, voilà qui était bien rare.

« Seigneur, dites-moi que je rêve, lança Remus. Alors, non seulement vous soupçonniez quelque chose, mais en plus vous avez joué de l'argent sur nous ? Et ça ne vous semble pas un peu bizarre ?

 - Non, répondit Lily. J'en avais besoin pour m'acheter les derniers livres de Ganymède Vaudan. »

James leva les yeux au ciel et Peter rit doucement. La jeune fille donna un petit coup de coude affectif à son petit ami et il lui répondit par un sourire en coin. Enfin, il se tourna vers le nouveau couple et proposa :

« Si on allait aux Trois Balais ? On fêtera l'événement devant de bonnes bières au beurres, et au chaud. 

- Ca me va », accepta Sirius.

Il descendit du talus avec Remus, puis il prit sa main dans la sienne. Le jeune homme, surpris, fixa leurs doigts enlacés, puis il se détendit et lui offrit un sourire compréhensif.

« Juste une question, fit James tandis qu'ils se dirigeait tous les cinq vers la petite auberge. Maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, est-ce que Moony et Padfoot vont…? Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ça, mais je ne voudrais pas être le témoin de votre croisement… »

Il dut courir vite et loin pour échapper à Sirius.

*****

Remus se tut. Il fut accueilli par un silence pour le moins déconcerté de la part de ces anciens élèves. Il se rendit soudain compte que Sirius ne les avait peut-être pas averti de la nature de leur relation, auquel cas il venait juste de commettre une énorme erreur. La gorge serrée, il leva lentement les yeux vers les adolescents : Hermione le fixait rêveusement, les joues rosies, un livre demeuré ouvert entre ses mains, tandis que Ron et Harry affichaient d'immenses sourires. Remus, soulagé, demanda :

« Alors, vous étiez déjà au courant ?

- Non, répondit Harry. »

Remus se mordit les lèvres, puis reprit contenance.

« Très bien, alors promettez-moi une chose : ne répétez pas à Sirius que je vous ai tout raconté.

- Pas de problème, promit Harry, ça restera secret.

- Qu'est-ce qui restera secret ? »

Le quatuor se tourna alors vers Sirius qui venait juste d'arriver et les regardait depuis le seuil de la porte.

**- A suivre -**

J'y suis arrivée ! J'y suis arrivée ! Ouf, j'ai bien dû réécrire ce chapitre trois fois (et la scène du baiser a nécessité au moins une dizaine de reprises) ! Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas vexé ma muse… Bah, si c'est le cas, je lui offrirai quelques chocolats ^-^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas je me suis vraiment défoncée ^-^°

Allez, je poste ce chapitre et ensuite je cours voir Matrix Reloaded ! Deux semaines que j'attends ça ! J'ai trop hâte de voir la bataille contre les cents agents Smith *-*

Bisous à tout le monde !


	5. Then

**Titre : Memento.**

**Auteur : Nagisa Moon.**

**Base : Harry Potter. **Spoilers :** PS, CoF, PoA et GoF.**

**Genre : Romance, slash, mais surtout… surtout… LEMON ! Oui, enfin, je l'ai fait ^-^ Alors soyez prudents, même s'il est loin d'être « hot », ça ne convient pas aux plus jeunes.**

**Couple(s) : SB/RL, JP/LE, RW/HG (seulement des petites esquisses ça et là).**

**Rating : R. Devinez pourquoi… -)******

**Feedback : MoonyNagisa@hotmail.com, je répondrai avec plaisir !**

**Notes : 1) Je suis allée voir Matrix Reloaded, et ce film est absolument génial ! Si vous voulez mon avis dessus, regardez la réponse à Jess HDH, je lui ai fait une petite critique cinématographie lol !**

2) Je suis allée en Italie. Rome, Tivoli, Pompéi… J'ai visité toutes les ruines du coin avec ma classe de latin ! J'ai copiné avec quelques élèves, tous sympas (sauf les quelques agités de service, mais rien n'est parfait !). Le soleil chauffait (même un peu trop parfois), le couvent où nous avons logé était magnifique (notamment la vue de Rome, le matin au réveil, il y a de quoi en pleurer !), les endroits explorés m'ont tous coupé le souffle… Donc, pour faire rapide, je me suis bien amusée, même si les fanfics m'ont quelque peu manqué ^-^ Je vous passerai également les critiques au sujet des dix-huit heures de bus ou des bagages en retard, je ne voudrais pas m'étaler sur 40 pages ! Je m'excuse donc pour le retard que j'ai pris sur ce chapitre, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes (et exténuantes, grimper sans cesse les marches de Rome, c'est crevant). 

3) Dans ce chapitre, Sirius et Remus consomment enfin leur relation ! C'est un peu le point d'orgue de cette fanfic, et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il vous plaira. J'aurais aimé écrire plus de choses sur ce passage à l'acte, mais je préfère en rester là et vous laisser imaginer le réveil le lendemain matin, les petits câlins les jours qui suivent… ok, promis, je vais calmer mon côté fleur-bleue !

Voilà, j'ai mis une bonne semaine à le rédiger je n'ai pas arrêté d'écouter Evanescence (notamment « My Immortal », « Imaginary » et « My Last Breath ») ou « Slept so long » interprété par Jay Gordon (BO de la _Reine des Damnés_), ainsi qu'une compilation de Nickel Creek (que je découvre tout juste) que m'a fait ma gentille copine Zazou, qui ne lit malheureusement cette fic. Et oui, j'ai toujours besoin de musique lorsque j'écris ! Alors voilà, comme ça vous saurez ce qui m'a inspiré pour *la* scène ^-^ (et ça fait de la pub aux artistes, tant qu'à faire) !

Gros bisous à tous et rendez-vous au prochain – et dernier – chapitre ! On en arrive déjà à la fin… ah, le temps passe si vite quand on se passionne ! Enfin, je garde les paroles pathétiques pour le chapitre 6, je ne veux pas vous mettre le moral à zéro maintenant !

**Remerciements : A ****Johanna, pour ses mots gentils et encourageants dans les mails qu'elle m'envoie ^-^ J'espère que tu parviendras à trouver du temps pour te connecter à Internet et ainsi veiller à ta survie lol ! **

**Miya Black : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'aimerais aussi avoir quelqu'un comme Sirius ou Remus, mais en attendant je n'ose pas les séparer ! **

**Jess HDH : Toi aussi tu as eu des problèmes pour poster des reviews ? C'est vraiment embêtant, surtout qu'on arrive pas forcément à retrouver tout ce qu'on a dit la première fois -_-° M'enfin, faut faire avec !**

Je suis contente que le changement de narrateur te plaise, je voulais éviter de tomber dans la répétition au niveau du point de vue sur les sentiments et tout. Et puis je vois Remus comme étant moins instinctif et donc un peu plus sensible que Sirius, ce qui me semblait mieux pour le côté sentimental du chapitre. D'ailleurs, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir réussi à faire passer ses émotions, car j'ai réécrit la scène du vol au moins quatre fois avant d'y arriver !

Quant au récit de leur première fois, ne t'en fais pas, ils ne vont pas tout raconter à Harry, Hermione et Ron ! La partie lime/lemon sera uniquement un souvenir entre eux deux, sinon ce serait un peu choquant, même si les adolescents ont déjà passé leurs seize ans !

Vip, j'ai été voir Matrix Reloaded ! Les combats m'ont totalement époustouflée, tout comme la beauté des images, sans parler de la musique (celle utilisée pour la célébration dans Zion m'a totalement remuée !). Les effets spéciaux sont géniaux, notamment dans les scènes où Neo se bat contre une centaine d'agent Smith, ou encore la scène du Freeway ! C'est vrai que l'analogie à Superman est loin d'être fausse, ce qui est un peu dommage car ce genre de scène relève presque du comique à certains moments… Enfin, à part ça et le petit brouillage philosophique (le pourquoi du comment de la cause du choix… fiou, faut suivre !), j'ai trouvé le film absolument génial ! 

Bon, j'arrête ici ma critique cinématographie, sinon je vais y passer des heures ! Gros bisous ! 

PS : Le chapitre 14 de Pensées Inconcevables est superbe ! Surtout *la* scène entre Harry et Draco, ça m'a émerveillée, on sent tellement leur besoin d'être l'un avec l'autre ! Alors, ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin !

**Hoaps : Tu as pleuré pour la scène du baiser ? Wow, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ça me touche ! J'en suis toute rouge rien qu'à y penser ! On a besoin de romantiques comme toi, tu sais -) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je continue, c'est promis !**

**Lunard 666 : Merci encore d'être là depuis le début ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la façon dont j'ai décrit Lily, parce qu'on n'a aucune indication sur son caractère (à part qu'elle était une mère aimante), donc je suis la seule responsable de sa personnalité dans mes fics ^-^ Si tu as aimé la scène du baiser, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous ! NB : tu peux me tutoyer, je ne mords pas ^-^**

**Kaima : Tu me fais rougir ! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à faire passer la tendresse qui existe entre Remus et Sirius ^-^ Voilà la suite !**

**Mystick : Lol, du calme, je ne voudrais être responsable d'un « mal d'yeux » ! ^-^ J'espère que tu n'as pas explosé, voilà la suite, alors soyons zen !**

**Lyby : Merci mille fois pour ta review enthousiaste ! Malheureusement, cette fanfic n'est pas très longue, elle ne comportera que 6 chapitres en tout (donc le prochain, c'est la fin… snif !), et je dois avouer que je me sens triste à l'idée de devoir y mettre un terme si tôt ! Mais bon, c'est promis, je reviendrai avec d'autres fics ^-^ Je suis ravie que mes descriptions te plaisent, je pense que c'est l'une des choses auxquelles j'accorde le plus d'attention. Une fan ? Waouh, je deviens rouge pivoine ! Je vais devoir mettre cinq couches de fond de teint pour éviter qu'on ne me confonde avec un coquelicot géant ! Bisous et merci encore !!**

**Lunenoire : Merci beaucoup de ton compliment ^-^ La bourde, effectivement, est assez considérable ! Mais je trouvais qu'il s'agissait d'une manière amusante d'amener la suite de l'histoire de Remus et Sirius, étant donné que Sirius n'avait encore rien raconté à Harry à ce sujet. **

**ZOÏD : Merci mille fois ! Je te conseille fortement la protection anti-bave pour clavier, parce que si la scène du baiser t'a fait baver, j'espère bien qu'il en sera de même pour une certaine scène de ce chapitre ! ^-^ Bisous.**

**Prune : Je n'attendais plus que ta review ! Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir à chaque fois ! ^-^ Je suis désolée d'écrire comme ça, mais juré, c'est pas de ma faute… enfin si, un peu quand même lol ! Si tu veux Severus, pas de problème, je te laisse lui faire tout ce que tu veux lol ! Et puis après le chaudron et la louche, il y a toujours les ingrédients divers et variés qui le font baver d'envie : écailles de dragon, plume d'hippogriffe, feuilles de Saule Cogneur… Avec ça, tu vas le mettre à tes pieds !**

J'ai le don d'interrompre les scènes romantiques, désolée ! Harry, Hermione et Ron arrivent au mauvais moment, certes, mais après tout c'est grâce à eux que je trouve des excuses pour raconter toutes ces petites choses sur Sirius et Remus ! L'idée de deux entités quasi-distinctes en Remus me vient notamment de la plupart des fanfictions anglaises sur lui, qui en tiennent presque toutes compte, mais je dois dire qu'après plusieurs lectures sur les loups-garous, on peut affirmer que la lycanthropie sépare la partie animale de la partie humaine. Bon, je ne vais pas me lancer dans une thèse là-dessus, mais cela permet aussi d'exploiter de multiples facettes de Remus (et puis pourquoi serait-il aussi fatigué s'il ne devait pas lutter contre le loup ?).

Lorsque j'ai lu le bouquin pour la première fois, j'avais trouvé Sirius et Remus proches, mais je ne connaissais pas trop le slash et je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Mais maintenant que je le relis, je jubile à chaque fois que j'en arrive au passage de la Cabane Hurlante ! Ah, la scène du câlin… ça me fait toujours fondre ! ^-^ Et puis il faut vraiment qu'ils s'apprécient beaucoup pour se comprendre d'un regard et pour que Remus accepte la vérité ainsi… je suis sûre qu'il n'attendait que ça pour se convaincre que son Sirius a toujours été innocent !

La moto m'a semblée le moyen idéal de rapprocher les deux protagonistes. Et puis surtout, j'ai trouvé ça romantique (même si j'en ai bavé pour écrire cette scène !) de se balader dans les airs… Sans oublier aussi que Sirius sur sa moto, il y a de quoi tomber raide ! * -* J'ai eu très peur en écrivant la scène du baiser, je n'ai pas cessé de recommencer en me disant : « et ça, ça va ? », « il doit l'enlacer comme ci ou comme ça ? », « et là, ça va pas trop vite ? » etc, etc. Je sens que je vais me torturer l'esprit pour le lemon, mais promis, j'y arriverai ! J'espère vraiment faire un lemon aussi touchant que celui de « Pensées Inconcevables » qui est absolument superbe on sentait tellement d'intensité entre Harry et Draco !

C'est vrai que Remus racontant ça aux adolescents m'a un peu titillée au début, mais j'ai fait en sorte que l'ancien professeur soit convaincu que Sirius les avaient déjà mis au courant de leur relation. Je ne sais pas trop si ce dernier point se sent vraiment, mais il n'y a qu'à la fin qu'il réalise qu'il a peut-être parlé trop vite et qu'il s'est laissé emporté par la joie de cette nouvelle vie qui commence. 

Pour finir, Matrix 2 est absolument génial ! Si tu veux connaître mon avis dessus, regarde la réponse que j'ai laissé à Jess HDH qui m'a aussi parlé du film ^-^

Bref, je vais m'arrêter là, sinon je vais prendre toute la page lol ! Gros bisous ^-^

**La Skotchée : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ma muse a l'air satisfaite de mon travail -) Je trouve important de répondre aux reviews vous vous êtes tous donné la peine de lire ma fanfic et vous avez pris le temps de me laisser un mot gentil pour m'encourager, alors je trouverais ça déplacé de ne pas vous répondre ! Après tout, s'il n'y avait pas de lecteurs, les fanficeurs n'existeraient pas ^-^ Bisous.**

**Tchi : Waouh, tu me suis avec le même enthousiasme qu'au début, et j'en suis très touchée ! En tout cas, ça me ravie d'avoir provoqué une telle joie chez toi grâce à ma fanfic ^-^ Merci encore mille fois pour tes vifs encouragements, tu es très gentille de continuer à me supporter ainsi ! **

**Alana Chantelune : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente d'avoir su garder le côté « tendre et doux » malgré le fait que leur relation soit poussée plus loin, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre-ci ! Alors promis, je vais tout faire pour ne pas écrire à côté de la plaque -)**

**Tsuki-chan : Merci beaucoup ! 300 % pour le lemon ? Je me vois donc obligée d'écrire ça (note le « obligée »… lol tu me fournis une bonne excuse -)) Bisous.**

**Inuki : Merci, et désolée de faire des chapitres trop courts ! J'aimerais en écrire de plus longs, mais il faut croire que je ne peux pas dépasser les sept pages maximum ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ^-^**

**Nflia : Merci mille fois de me suivre depuis le début ! C'est vrai que le coup de foudre peut paraître un peu improbable, mais ça c'est tout moi et mon esprit fleur-bleue ^-^ Je voulais vraiment qu'il y ait un lien spécial dès le début, pas simplement une amitié qui se change en amour. Je suis heureuse que les personnages te plaisent autant adolescents qu'adultes, et que tu te reconnaisses même au travers d'eux… Ainsi, je sais que j'ai réussi à les rendre humains, et c'est l'une des choses les plus importantes lorsque l'on écrit ! Ce compliment me touche beaucoup ! Quant au lemon, je promets que je vais essayer de ne pas faire quelque chose de répétitif et de trop détaillé, car je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que ça devient un peu lourd de lire toujours la même chose… Je vais faire un maximum d'efforts, et j'espère vraiment que je vais réussir à conserver l'atmosphère des autres chapitres !**

**Lilou : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! C'est vrai qu'il est délicat d'écrire un lemon, mais étant donné que je retrace les moments importants de la relation Sirius/Remus, leur première fois est capitale… En tout cas, ta review m'encourage, alors merci encore !**

**O_o (Camille.daniel@laposte.net) : Je ne sais plus quoi dire face à tant d'enthousiasme ! Une minute de silence pour moi ? Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait avant mon enterrement -)  Merci vraiment du fond du cœur ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je me surveille pour ne pas prendre la grosse tête ^-^ Je suis heureuse que tu aies lu les quatre chapitres déjà postés et que tu les aies tous aimés il y aura 6 chapitres en tout, et le dernier devrait être posté fin juin (quoique je ne fais plus grand-chose en cours, alors peut-être que je pourrai avancer plus vite que prévu…). Promis, cette fic sera écrite en entier, je ne voudrais pas me faire massacrer par ceux qui ont pris la peine de me suivre jusqu'ici (je ne suis qu'une pauvre écrivain… euh, écrivaine… nan, ça se dit pas ? Bref, je suis un pauvre auteur sans défense) !**

C'est vrai que le premier baiser est très personnel, et Remus n'aurait peut-être pas dû le raconter aux enfants, mais je ne trouvais pas d'autres moyens (donc tout est ma faute, lol !). Et puis j'ai trouvé l'idée de la gaffe assez amusante, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas récidiver au sujet de leur première fois (ça, c'est carrément top secret !). D'ailleurs, si tu vas quelques lignes plus bas, tu verras que je ne vais pas traumatiser les petiots ^-^

Pour finir, ça me touche d'avoir réussi à faire passer les émotions des personnages et à vous faire craquer sur le baiser personnellement, je manquer de pousser un « awe » d'adoration chaque fois que je m'imaginais cette scène ! Alors je suis très heureuse quand tu me dis que ça t'a fait rêver et que ça « te retourne quelque chose », c'est l'un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire _*auteur rouge pivoine* _Gros bisous et merci encore !  

* * *

**MEMENTO** par Nagisa Moon****

**Chapitre 5 :**** Then**

« Qu'est-ce qui doit rester secret ? »

Surpris, le quatuor se tourna vers Sirius qui venait juste d'arriver et les regardait depuis le seuil de la porte. Remus eut l'air coupable et esquissa un sourire gêné, auquel l'Animagus répondit en haussant un élégant sourcil noir.

« Je te promets de ne pas te tuer, fit Sirius. Je suis prêt à tout entendre. »

Ron eut un petit rire nerveux, mais un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione le fit taire. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, puis avoua :

« Sans le faire exprès, je leur ai parlé de toi et moi, enfin de _nous. Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais que tu leur avais déjà raconté, et je ne voulais pas…_

- Sans le faire exprès ? Ta langue a soudainement échappé à ton contrôle ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Oh, Sirius, arrête, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais comment est-ce que tu en es venu à _ce sujet-_là_ parmi le millier de sujet à aborder ? l'interrogea-t-il, perplexe._

- Et bien, on a retrouvé la maquette de ta moto que James t'avait offerte, et Harry a voulu que je lui en parle. Alors j'ai repensé à la première fois que tu m'as emmené dessus et… bref, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Aussitôt, l'expression de Sirius changea et devint non seulement songeuse et gentiment apaisée, mais aussi un peu embarrassée. Lorsque Harry se tourna vers Remus, il vit que celui-ci possédait la même expression, et dans le regard qu'ils échangeaient se trouvait plus d'amour qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Il se demanda brièvement s'il aurait un jour la chance de trouver quelqu'un qui lui fît ressentir cela, mais il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Sirius qui se tourna vers les adolescents et demanda sérieusement :

« Est-ce que ça gêne quelqu'un que Remus et moi soyons un _couple_ ?

- Pas du tout, assura aussitôt Harry.

- Oh non, vraiment pas », renchérit Hermione, plus que rêveuse.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ron de lui donner un coup de coude – pour le moins peu discret surprise, Hermione laissa échapper le livre qu'elle tenait avec un petit cri. L'ouvrage tomba sur la moquette, ses pages s'ouvrirent dans un bruissement tandis qu'un petit carré cartonné glissa d'entre les feuilles de parchemin et atterrit au pied de Harry. 

Intrigué, celui-ci se baissa et le ramassa il s'agissait d'une photographie sorcière – où les personnages bougent, contrairement aux photos moldues, ce qui ne cessait d'étonner Harry malgré les années passées à Poudlard. Le carton qui recouvrait l'arrière de la photo et formait une sorte de petit cadre avait jauni avec le temps, et il remarqua une note dessus. Il déchiffra l'écriture un peu désordonnée à voix haute :

_« 24 décembre 1979 – Nos deux chiots adorés. »_

Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent de lui pour voir la photo, alors que les deux principaux concernés jetaient un œil nerveux par-dessus les épaules du garçon – ce qui n'était plus si évident, étant donné que le garçon en question avait bien pris une tête depuis leur première rencontre.

Harry retourna l'objet tant convoité et dès que l'image fut visible, Hermione poussa un « awe ! » d'adoration. Ron et Harry se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et surtout pour ne pas avoir la même réaction.

La photo avait été prise dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Elle n'avait presque pas changé depuis, nota Harry, seule la place des sièges avait un peu divergé. Derrière les fenêtres à petits carreaux, on pouvait voir la neige tomber en gros flocons et border les vitraux d'un blanc éclatant. La lumière languissante des flammes de la cheminée jouait paresseusement sur les murs, les tapis et le parquet, et éclairement tendrement deux silhouettes qui se tenaient juste devant la fenêtre. 

Harry reconnut tout de suite son parrain qui souriait chaleureusement à Remus. Ce dernier passa une main dans les cheveux d'ébènes de son ami, puis Sirius glissa ses bras autour de la taille du loup-garou, l'attirant contre lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dos contre torse, dans une position à l'équilibre bien vague, et l'Animagus enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de Remus, lui soutirant un rire silencieux. Il releva ensuite la tête et frotta sa joue contre celle de l'autre, tandis que ses mains jouaient avec le pull en laine deux fois trop grand que portait le garçon aux cheveux châtains.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Harry, et pendant qu'ils continuaient à se blottir l'un contre l'autre sur la photo, il se tourna vers les vrais modèles, qui avaient adopté une singulière couleur écarlate.

« Je _veux une explication à cette photo, dit Harry avec une expression qui rappelait celle de Sirius dans ses grands jours de Maraudeur._

- Bonne chance, souffla Remus à Sirius.

- Mais pourquoi devrais-je tout lui expliquer tout seul ? geignit celui-ci.

- Tu es son parrain, moi je ne suis que son ancien professeur. »

Les adolescents rirent en écoutant la petite chamaillerie entre les deux adultes. Remus offrit un sourire compatissant à Sirius, puis prit la photographie et la caressa du bout des doigts. Leurs alter-ego respectifs leur firent un signe de la main, puis, toujours enlacés, filèrent dans un coin de la photo – le petit escalier qui menait aux dortoirs.

« Oh, Seigneur… souffla Remus. Tu te souviens du jour où James a pris cette photo ?

- Bien sûr, murmura Sirius qui ne quittait plus la photo du regard. Tu imagines que je puisse l'oublier ? »

Remus releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son compagnon. Entre matin d'automne et nuit d'été, le souvenir évoqué se tissait juste pour eux.

*****

_24 décembre 1979 (6e année)_

Lorsque Sirius entra dans la Salle Commune de Poudlard, la première personne qu'il remarqua fut Remus. Il se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, à admirer le parc enneigé à travers les vitraux glacés qui se couvraient peu à peu d'une légère bordure immaculée. Sa mince silhouette se perdait dans un grand pull de laine qui tombait sur ses mains fines et sur ses cuisses, elle-même moulées dans un jean moldu. Il était calme et rêveur, comme à chaque nouvelle lune Sirius aimait la partie sauvage, instinctive, grâce à laquelle ils avaient pu entamer leur relation deux mois plus tôt, mais ce côté-là l'enchantait. Dans des moments pareils, il ne voulait rien d'autre que prendre Remus dans ses bras et l'embrasser durant des heures, lentement, tendrement.

Comme s'il avait senti le regard soutenu posé sur lui, le jeune homme se retourna. Un doux sourire illumina son visage diaphane alors que son amant s'avançait vers lui. Sirius portait sa robe de sorcier, enfilée à la hâte après une partie de Quidditch avec quelques élèves restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, dont James – qui lui était rentré un quart d'heure plus tôt pour se préparer à son rendez-vous avec Lily. Ses joues en étaient encore rougies et ses cheveux noirs volaient librement autour de son visage, lui conférant un air indomptable et absolument séduisant.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Remus leva une main et passa ses doigts dans les mèches fraîches et légères. Sirius laissa échapper un murmure satisfait, puis enlaça la taille de son ami et l'attira à lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, juste le temps d'en goûter la saveur, puis murmura :

« Tu m'as manqué.

- Sirius, on se croirait dans un vieux film moldu », plaisanta Remus, dont les joues avaient malgré tout rosi. Il était habitué aux marques d'affection de son compagnon, mais cela provoquait toujours les mêmes réactions.

« Et moi qui voulais être romantique… tu as cassé toute l'atmosphère, gémit-il.

- Quel drame ! Iphigénie elle-même n'aurait su paraître plus tragique !

- Iphigénie ?

- Dans les mythes grecques, Agamemnon devait mener le siège de Troie à la tête d'une grande armée, mais les vents l'empêchaient de partir. Alors il alla demander aux Dieux ce qu'il devait faire, et ceux-ci lui ordonnèrent de sacrifier sa fille, Iphigénie.

- Je comprends… Et ça se termine comment ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas. Tu n'auras plus qu'à lire Racine, le taquina Remus.

- Tu sais, je trouve que tu passes trop de temps à lire, fit Sirius.. Tu devrais lever le nez de tes bouquins pour faire autre chose, profiter un peu du temps présent, t'amuser un peu…

- Me consacrer à mon petit ami…, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Par exemple », et sur ces mots Sirius se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Juste au moment où ses lèvres allaient toucher celle de Remus, un petit claquement retentit à leur gauche et ils relevèrent immédiatement la tête. Ils s'aperçurent alors que le bruit en question était celui d'une photo qui venait juste d'être prise par leur meilleur ami, James, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés chatouillaient le bout de ses oreilles et ses yeux étincelaient derrière ses lunettes rondes.

« James ! s'exclama Sirius. Tu n'as pas _osé_ faire une photo de nous ?

- Est-ce que cette question nécessite une réponse ? » répliqua le photographe en herbe.

L'Animagus poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais avant qu'il eût pu rajouter quoi que ce fût, Remus intervint avec sa diplomatie légendaire :

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua James. J'avais pris l'appareil pour Lily et moi, mais lorsque je vous ai vu tous les deux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une photo. Je vous jure, vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Alors si l'un d'entre vous fait capoter l'affaire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement menaçant, il aura affaire à moi ! 

- Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je crois que nous allons devoir rester ensemble encore un bout de temps, fit Sirius avec un sourire complice. Qu'en penses-tu, Remus ?

- Ca pourrait être pire, plaisanta-t-il. Merci beaucoup, James. »

James les regarda d'un air bienveillant, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il avait presque dépassé l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Lily.

« Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser là, sinon je vais me faire égorger ! Amusez-vous bien, et surtout pas de bêtises ! Joyeux Noël les chiots ! »

Sur ce, il sortit par le portrait de la Grosse Dame, non sans leur avoir adressé un clin d'œil et un grand signe de la main, sa robe bordeaux volant derrière lui. Sirius lui répondit de la même manière, puis se retourna vers Remus qu'il tenait toujours entre ses bras.

« Alors, où en étions-nous ? dit-il d'une voix câline. Ah oui, la fameuse scène du baiser. »

Il attira Remus plus près de lui, puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Malgré le fait qu'ils fussent ensemble depuis plus de deux mois, chaque baiser semblait toujours nouveau, comme s'ils oubliaient une partie du ravissement qu'il causait pour le redécouvrir pleinement la fois d'après. Et puis ce n'était jamais la même chose : les baisers pouvaient être doux ou passionnés, tendres ou sauvage, mais le simple fait d'être tous les deux semblait suffire à rendre chacun d'eux spécial.

Cette fois, le baiser commença doucement. Sirius se contentait de caresser la bouche de Remus de la sienne, comme pour mémoriser sa forme parfaitement pleine, et ses mains restaient sagement de chaque côté de sa taille mince, perdue dans les mailles épaisses. Mais peu à peu, il devint plus sensuel Sirius passa la langue sur la chair tendre et rougie, goûtant sa saveur si particulière, puis la glissa entre les lèvres que Remus entrouvrit lentement, lui livrant l'accès à une part de son intimité que personne n'avait jamais exploré auparavant. L'Animagus découvrit ce recoin secret avec adoration et sensualité, caressant et dansant avec cette langue qui jumelait la sienne si justement, parce que c'était ainsi que tout devait être.

Remus posa ses mains sur la nuque de son amant, les doigts plongés dans les vagues sombres et soyeuses. Il appuyait légèrement, juste assez pour signifier à Sirius qu'il aimait cela et que rien ne devait faire cesser une union si parfaite. Et le message fut reçu, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il sentait les mains amoureuses se perdre sur ces hanches pour finalement sombrer au creux de son dos, pressant délicieusement leurs corps languissants plus intimement encore.

A ce contact attendu et redouté à la fois, Sirius poussa un long soupir de plaisir qui vint mourir entre les lèvres de Remus. Il caressa une dernière fois cette bouche tentante, puis s'en sépara lentement, presque incapable de supporter la sublime douleur de devoir désunir leurs êtres. Sans ouvrir les paupières, il appuya son front contre celui de Remus, encore lié à lui par l'entremêlement de leurs respirations irrégulières. Il révéla ensuite doucement les saphirs de ses yeux, et il plongea sans hésitation dans les iris d'un or brûlant qui le contemplaient, emplis de confiance et de désir.

« Je t'aime… souffla Sirius.

- Je sais… »

Sirius leva une main révérencieuse et caressa le visage qui reflétait les mêmes sentiments que les siens. Du bout des doigts, il erra sur les joues veloutées, sur le nez fin, sur les paupières ourlées d'or, sur les lèvres délicates légèrement entrouvertes.

« Seigneur, j'ai tellement envie de toi… » murmura Sirius.

A ces mots, Remus réprima un frisson et écarta le visage de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour interrompre la caresse pareille aux ailes d'un papillon. Un trouble profond assombrit l'ambre de ses yeux qui soutenaient à peine le regard grave de l'Animagus.

« C'est à cause de cette histoire d'accouplement, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus acquiesça silencieusement, une légère touche rosée affleurant sur ses pommettes.

« Ecoute, on en a beaucoup parlé, dit Sirius. Je sais que les loups ont pour habitude de s'unir pour la vie, mais rien ni personne n'a jamais prouvé qu'il en allait de même pour les loups-garous.

- Il y a tout de même un risque que ça se produise, contra Remus. Imagine que nous passions à l'acte et que nous soyons liés pour le reste de notre existence…

- Et alors ? Tu as peur que je cesse de t'aimer ? Que je me lasse de toi trop tôt ? »

Seul le silence immobile lui répondit. Il prit le visage de Remus entre ses mains, caressant ses joues de ses pouces, les doigts effleurant la peau tendre de son cou. Son regard embrassa les mèches noisette et miel, l'arc élégant des sourcils, la courbe des yeux clos, le nez fin et aristocrate, les lèvres délicates, serties dans la porcelaine de sa peau soyeuse. Tant de beauté pure avait quelque chose d'irréel et de sacré qui serrait le cœur de Sirius chaque fois qu'il la contemplait. Et pourtant, cette créature parfaite l'aimait, lui, et il lui semblait presque inconcevable qu'elle pût seulement douter de l'adoration qu'il lui portait.

« Bon Dieu, Remus, tu ne réalises pas que je ne suis pas là seulement pour une vie ? Je suis à toi pour toute l'éternité, et plus encore. Je t'aime » souffla-t-il.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais une larme naquit de ses yeux encore clos lentement, la goutte de cristal coula le long du velours de sa joue, puis mourut sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit peu à peu les paupières, et dans les iris dorés Sirius put lire la plus belle déclaration d'amour qui eût jamais existé. A côté de cet amour si intense qu'il en devenait presque déchirant, les drames de Shakespeare ne pouvaient plus prétendre à la moindre noblesse. Et lorsque Remus prononça ces trois simples mots, toute la poésie du monde sembla crouler face à leur pureté indicible.

« Je t'aime aussi. » 

Il posa ses mains sur celles de l'Animagus et les écarta lentement pour permettre à leurs doigts de s'enlacer. Il recula ensuite de quelques pas, sans détourner le regard, et pencha la tête pour lui faire signe de le suivre. A ce moment-là, alors que ses cheveux couleur d'automne volaient doucement, que son pull flottait autour de sa silhouette mince et qu'il menait gentiment la danse, Sirius sentit son cœur prêt à exploser de la joie la plus totale. Il aurait voulu expliquer ce sentiment, mais aucun mot ne semblait convenir ni vouloir s'échapper de sa gorge paralysée par l'émotion. Alors, tout simplement, il le suivit.

Il traversèrent, mains dans les mains, la Salle Commune, montèrent les petits escaliers de bois qui menaient à leur dortoir, poussèrent la porte de chêne puis pénétrèrent dans la pièce vide. Derrière les fenêtres à petits carreaux, la nuit étalait son étoffe sombre parsemée d'étoiles lumineuses les tentures rouge foncé des lits étaient toutes tirées, et le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée éclairait le tout d'une lumière chaleureuse. Cela leur rappela la nuit où Sirius avait découvert la lycanthropie de Remus, et cette idée leur fournit une réconfortante impression de sécurité.

Remus conduit Sirius, pas à pas, vers son lit. Jamais ses yeux ne quittait l'océan bleu du regard de son futur amant, parce qu'en contemplant ces profondeurs azurée, il pouvait y voir la promesse d'un amour sans limites. Oh, comme il avait rêvé de ce moment, lorsqu'il pourrait apercevoir le reflet de sa propre passion dans les yeux de l'autre et s'offrir sans rien avoir à cacher, ni magie, ni lycanthropie. Il avait espéré et souffert de ce vœu qui lui semblait impossible quelques années auparavant mais maintenant, oui, maintenant tout était réalité. 

Alors, il attira Sirius à lui et s'abandonna dans ses bras. Lentement, l'Animagus prit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser d'une douceur infinie, comme s'il craignait de le blesser par cette simple caresse. Une main se glissa dans les cheveux d'havane et d'or, épousant la courbe de sa nuque et accentuant l'entremêlement de leurs lèvres. Avec la même délicatesse, l'autre main commença à se glisser sous le pull lorsqu'il sentit le contact de cette paume brûlante contre sa peau, Remus fut parcouru d'un long frisson de plaisir et ne put étouffer un gémissement – il ne sut pas si celui-ci était dû à Moony, à lui-même ou bien aux deux. Tendrement, Sirius remonta le long de son ventre, passant sur les courbes appétissantes du corps offert puis, tandis qu'il redescendait jusqu'à sa taille, il fit descendre sa seconde main jusqu'au bas du pull.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Ils étaient tous les deux, unis par quelque chose de si puissant qu'ils savaient exactement ce qui allait se passer, comment cela allait se passer, et ce qui en résulterait. Le monde entier s'était effacé, pour ne les laisser qu'eux, comme deux moitiés d'une même entité en train d'effacer le point de rupture.

Alors, sans avoir échangé un seul mot, Remus leva les bras et permit à Sirius de lui enlever doucement son pull. L'étoffe de laine, en se soulevant, révéla le torse mince et pâle, parcouru de fines stries blanches qui indiquaient les marques infligées par le loup. Les manches et le large col glissèrent le long des bras fins et du cou levé, puis le pull tomba à terre dans un bruit étouffé. 

Le loup-garou releva les yeux vers Sirius, qui le regardait, fasciné les mèches noisette et miel de ses cheveux s'éparpillaient librement, lui donnant l'air à la fois fragile et sauvage, et l'Animagus ne put résister à l'envie de savourer ses lèvres à nouveau. Mais tandis qu'il embrassait Remus avec toute la passion dont il était capable, celui-ci laissa ses mains se poser non pas sur son cou, mais sur l'ouverture du col de sa robe de sorcier. En quelques gestes déliés, le cordon de cuir qui maintenait la robe fermée se vit défait, puis progressivement ôté à ses attaches d'origine. Les doigts graciles écartèrent alors les pans avec précaution le tissu noir glissa sur la peau dans un bruissement lascif, et une fois les épaules découvertes, le vêtement sombre se coula jusqu'au sol.

A ce moment-là, Sirius interrompit lentement le baiser, reprenant une dernière fois les lèvres de Remus entre les siennes avant de s'en séparer. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux et garda les mains posées sur les hanches de son compagnon, mais s'éloigna d'une vingtaine de centimètres à peine, juste assez pour laisser l'autre le découvrir. Le souffle irrégulier, Remus laissa son regard errer sur le corps offert il savoura le torse modelé par le Quidditch, les membres élancés et les muscles qui jouaient sous la peau mate, car sous sa robe de sorcier, il ne portait qu'un boxer.

« Avec le froid qu'il fait, c'est tout ce que tu mets ? murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

- J'étais trop impatient de te retrouver pour me changer complètement », répliqua Sirius en ouvrant ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus sombres.

Comme mû par une seule volonté, les adolescents se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, et leur peaux nues se touchèrent en éveillant des vagues brûlantes dans les deux corps étreints. Sirius enfouit son visage dans le cou de Remus pour étouffer un gémissement sourd, tandis que la poitrine du loup-garou se vidait sous le choc des sensations éparses qui l'assaillaient. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et une plainte roula dans sa gorge alors que ses mains se crispaient sur les épaules de Sirius. 

Tout sembla céder d'un seul coup. Les barrières qu'il s'était forgé depuis l'enfance croulèrent soudainement, emportées par un torrent de désir contre lequel il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le besoin physique de se sentir aimé était devenu puissant, beaucoup trop puissant pour se voir contré de quelque manière que ce fût le loup au fond de lui hurla comme il hurlait à la lune, désespéré de s'unir enfin à la moitié promise, et ce fut le signal que les chaînes qui le retenaient jusqu'alors s'étaient brisées à tout jamais.

Il enleva l'une de ses mains de l'épaule de Sirius, et sur un geste de sa part, les couvertures se replièrent jusqu'au pied du lit. L'Animagus n'en fut pas vraiment étonné, car Remus avait toujours été excellent en enchantements mais la demande implicite derrière cela provoqua un délicieux frisson d'anticipation. Il posa ses lèvres juste à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de Remus, et embrassa sa peau soyeuse comme si c'était là son dernier espoir de survivre il mordilla la chair, y laissant une marque rougie, puis y passa la langue pour se faire pardonner. Le loup-garou gémit, la légère douleur de cet acte ne faisant qu'accentuer le plaisir de l'ensemble. Il voulut reculer un peu plus pour les amener enfin sur le lit, mais Sirius le retint contre lui.

Il détacha ses lèvres de son épaule, puis lui lança un regard brûlant qui semblait mettre son âme à nu. Il l'embrassa avec une sensualité qui eût fait se damner tous les saints, tandis que ses mains descendaient en caresses langoureuses le long du torse pâle. Sans même regarder, il semblait savoir d'instinct où il devait laisser ses doigts errer un peu plus longtemps et où ne passer qu'en souffle léger, conduisant doucement mais sûrement Remus vers cette délicieuse confusion que seul le plaisir procure. Il arriva enfin à la bordure du jean, et laissa courir ces mains quelques secondes le long de cette barrière en effleurant la peau avant de défaire le bouton il ne tarda pas à faire descendre la fermeture éclair, savourant les murmures du loup-garou dont le cœur battait la chamade.

Mais il relâcha finalement les lèvres de son compagnon qui gémit de cette perte pratiquement intolérable, et parcourut de baisers un chemin qui partait du creux de sa gorge pour finir à l'élastique de son boxer. Il ralentit quelques secondes sur les arrondis sensibles de sa poitrine, puis sur son nombril, et s'arrêta à l'ouverture du jean. A présent à genoux devant Remus, son souffle caressait la dernière pente de son ventre et faisait frissonner son ami des pieds à la tête. Sirius eut tout d'un coup l'impression d'être un mortel venant implorer la déité et il songea qu'il n'y avait aucune image plus vraie que celle-ci, car il souhaitait adorer ce corps et l'âme qu'il abritait, les adorer jusqu'à ce que sa dernière parole vienne mourir au creux des lèvres de rose.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur les bords du jean, et, lentement, il fit descendre le vêtement. Le tissu bruissa le long des jambes aussi délicates que le reste de ce corps enchanteur, puis tomba à ses pieds. Les mains tremblantes de Sirius glissèrent de ses chevilles à ses cuisses, qu'il retint contre lui pendant que ses lèvres se posaient sur la peau fragile de son ventre, là où le loup avait laissé la preuve de sa malédiction il ne bougea pas durant plusieurs secondes, se contentant de respirer l'odeur de cette chair tant désirée, la sensation de cette peau veloutée soumise à sa volonté.

Néanmoins, Remus se dégagea lentement de son étreinte, ôtant ses pieds du vêtement désormais inutile. Il prit les mains de Sirius dans les siennes et le força à se relever, ambre dorée plongée dans l'océan assombri, puis il s'allongea sur le lit, l'attirant à sa suite. Il crut s'évanouir de bien-être lorsqu'il se sentit pressé entre le matelas moelleux et le corps presque nu de Sirius, tandis que les draps remontaient en bruissant sur eux, et exprima son bonheur par un long baiser. Pendant que leurs lèvres se mêlaient, leurs corps faisaient de même Sirius posa ses avant-bras de chaque côté du buste de Remus, se maintenant juste au-dessus de lui, tandis que les courbes de leurs ventres s'épousaient et que leurs jambes s'entrelaçaient en une fabuleuse harmonie.

Remus retint sa respiration quelques secondes, incapable de bouger suite à ce désir ardent qui traversa son corps lorsque leurs bassins se touchèrent. Leurs reins glissèrent l'un contre l'autre en une délicieuse caresse qui fit naître des flammes dans tout son être, et ce contact ardent créa un frisson chez Sirius. Mais cette barrière de tissu les empêchait d'être plus serrés, d'atteindre cette proximité indispensable à leur survie… car s'ils ne pouvaient pas sentir la totalité du corps de l'autre, il leur semblait qu'ils allaient sombrer dans un gouffre sans fin. Ils voulaient, ils avaient besoin de ça, être proches, plus proches, bien plus proches encore…

Alors, échappant malgré lui à la bouche tentatrice, Remus détourna le visage et murmura quelques mots qu'il accompagna d'un léger geste de sa main, effleurant le dos frissonnant de Sirius. Aussitôt, les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient parurent se réduire en poussière, mais ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard sur le sol. Sirius étouffa une exclamation de surprise, à laquelle le loup-garou répondit en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« Une variante du sortilège de transfert. Et tu critiques les heures passées à la bibliothèque…

- Promis, je ne dirai plus rien » haleta Sirius en reprenant possession de ces lèvres salvatrices.

Une longue plainte naquit dans leurs gorges au même moment : leurs hanches venaient de se rencontrer pour la seconde fois, mais sans aucun garde-fou pour entraver l'intimité redoutée et désirée. Peau brûlante contre chair ardente, ils crurent qu'ils allaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre de par ce seul contact mais non, ce n'était pas assez, et le désespoir de pouvoir jamais combler la moitié vide les submergea. Renversant la tête en arrière, Remus gémit et son gémissement se mêlait à celui de Moony, accablé de ce besoin déchirant d'être enfin uni à son autre le souffle court, Sirius se redressa juste assez pour embrasser le cou tendu, sentant le pouls sous la peau fragile.

« Sirius, gémit Remus tandis qu'il acceptait le signe d'appartenance. Oh mon dieu, Sirius, je veux… je veux…

- Chut, je sais » murmura celui-ci contre son cou.

Remus se tut, mais il ne pouvait pas patienter plus longtemps. Le besoin de le sentir contre lui, en lui, l'oppressait il se sentait mourir lentement à force de supporter cette terrible attente qui consumait ses dernières parcelles de lucidité. Sirius devait ressentir la même chose, car il l'obligea à écarter ses jambes avec une infini douceur, se blottissant petit à petit tout contre lui tandis qu'il déposait mille baisers sur la gorge pâle et découverte. Sa bouche chaude et tremblante descendit sur ses clavicules qui apparaissaient au rythme de sa respiration, entrecoupée de plaintes refoulées, parcourut leur dessin quelques longues secondes puis remonta le long de son cou, dépassa la ligne de sa mâchoire et retrouva enfin les lèvres tant désirées. Il les entrouvrit amoureusement, savourant le goût de ce sanctuaire que lui seul avait jamais pénétré, et Remus lui rendit la pareille avec une exquise tendresse, celle que partagent les âmes déjà liées depuis leur genèse.

Pendant qu'il partageaient ce baiser, Sirius caressait lentement le corps sous lui, traçant les courbes délicieuses du buste et descendant le long des tendres flancs d'ivoire ; Remus lui répondait en dessinant le galbe magnifique de son dos, depuis ses épaules où roulaient les muscles jusqu'au creux de ses reins brûlants, ne se lassant pas du toucher de la peau dorée sous ses mains impatientes. 

Et au cœur de la nuit, à la lueur languissante des flammes, ils s'unirent pour la première fois. Remus leva la tête, échappant au baiser langoureux, le cou à nouveau tendu, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes entre lesquelles filait un gémissement silencieux il s'agrippaient désespérément à Sirius tandis que son dos se cambrait sous le plaisir mêlé de douleur qui l'enveloppait tel un voile sombre. Avec une douceur presque insupportable, Sirius se joignait à lui, se mordant les lèvres pour empêcher un cri d'extase de les franchir. Son souffle haletant se perdait sur la gorge de Remus et ses mains le retenaient contre lui comme s'il risquait à tout instant de se noyer dans cette tempête d'émotions incroyablement intenses.

« Sirius... haleta Remus. Oh, Sirius… »

L'Animagus reprit aussitôt possession de ses lèvres, étouffant leurs sanglots conjugués. Il remonta l'une de ses mains pour caresser la joue pâle, écarter les mèches d'or brun qui glissaient sur son front, puis revenir sur la pommette où coulait une larme salée qu'il essuya rapidement. Il tremblait de tout son être, terrifié de blesser cette créature qui pleurait en silence et dont il recueillait les gémissements au creux de ses lèvres il voulut donc arrêter tout mouvement, mais Remus comprit sa peur et appuya un peu plus fort ses hanches contre les siennes, donnant naissance à une nouvelle vague de désir écrasant.

Ils commencèrent alors une danse millénaire, ancrée dans l'âme de chaque être vivant depuis l'aube des temps. Au rythme de leurs soupirs brûlants, leurs hanches ondulaient l'une contre l'autre, ce geste instinctif toujours un peu plus appuyé pour mieux sentir l'autre. Leurs corps se joignaient d'une manière si parfaite, chaque creux accueillant une courbe, chaque caresse en créant une autre, chaque mouvement répondant à un désir précis, que l'acte amoureux devenait communion totale. Il leur semblait fusionner, mourant dans un souffle pour renaître dans un gémissement, deux entités distinctes n'en formant dès lors plus qu'une seule, et le loup se pâmait dans la présence de son compagnon qui le rejoignait au-travers de l'autre humain.

Petit à petit, le plaisir augmentait, plus puissant et aveuglant, comme une brume qui effaçait le monde autour pour ne laisser plus qu'eux, perdus dans ce brouillard voluptueux. La nuit et la neige au-dehors, les flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée, les draps de soie, tout se troublait en une délicieuse confusion, et la seule chose qui restaient encore claire dans l'esprit des adolescents était qu'ils faisaient l'amour et que rien d'autre au monde ne saurait être plus sublime que cet acte éternel.

Soudain, le point d'orgue arriva, tel un éclair immaculé. Sirius ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard d'or sombre qui reflétait le sien ils atteignaient ensemble quelque chose d'inimaginable de par sa puissance et sa beauté, et ils savaient que leur union allait se concrétiser de la manière la plus physique qui fût. Mais tandis que des frissons ardents parcouraient leurs corps entrelacés et qu'ils fermaient à nouveau les yeux pour partager le plus intense des baisers, leurs esprits semblèrent sombrer l'un dans l'autre tout d'un coup, il n'y avait plus deux adolescents, mais une seule âme où les sensations, les impressions et les sentiments se mêlaient intimement en une toile complexe d'émotions éparses. Un lien presque palpable les joignait, un lien immuable et transcendant qui les unissait l'un à l'autre, cœur, corps et âme, et ils crièrent chacun le nom de l'autre entre les pleurs que provoquait cette union.

L'extase les retint encore un moment avant de s'évaporer peu à peu, leur laissant un sentiment de plénitude diffus. Sirius, puisant dans le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, se releva un peu sur ses coudes pour être face à son compagnon. Remus le fixait intensément, encore sous le choc de la réalisation, et l'Animagus crut mourir devant la beauté de cette créature à la peau que les flammes rendait doucement dorée, aux yeux assombris par le plaisir, qui le contemplait avec une adoration sans limites.

Remus, le souffle encore irrégulier, leva une main vers lui et repoussa les mèches noires de son front, caressant doucement sa peau moite. Il parcourut les lignes de son visage comme s'il s'agissait d'une fragile apparition, depuis ses yeux bleu de nuit jusqu'à sa bouche rougie, les mots encore non-dits suspendus dans l'air entre eux. Il entrouvrit les lèvres pour dire quelque chose, mais aucune parole ne voulut sortir de sa gorge serrée alors il esquissa un sourire épuisé et Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur la poitrine de son compagnon, écoutant ce cœur qui battait pour lui.

Quelque part au fond de leurs êtres, le loup s'allongeait lui aussi, et dans ce coin d'âme, un chien noir venait de se lier à lui pour l'éternité.

**- A suivre -**

J'ai écrit un lemon ! Doux Merlin, j'en suis encore toute chamboulée *-* Ca a été un peu délicat, mais je l'ai voulu tellement tendre que j'ai réussi à ne pas partir dans le trop détaillé (enfin, j'espère ! c'est à vous de me le dire) ou le vulgaire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez ressenti, c'est très important de savoir ce que j'ai réussi ou non à faire passer ^-^

Dans le prochain chapitre, on termine là les volets de la relation Sirius/Remus pour laisser les protagonistes prendre un nouveau départ ! Alors en attendant, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous a plu et a répondu à vos attentes.

Gros bisous à tous, 

Nagisa Moon.


	6. Follow

**Titre : Memento.**

**Auteur : Nagisa Moon.**

**Base : Harry Potter. **Spoilers :** PS, CoS, PoA, GoF.**

**Genre : Romance, slash, chroniques, légèrement angst (mais alors très, très légèrement).**

**Couple(s) : SB/RL, JP/LE (évoqué), RW/HG (effleuré).**

**Rating : PG-13.**

**Feedback : MoonyNagisa@hotmail.com, je vous répondrai à tous les coups! **

**Notes : Ce chapitre – le dernier de « Memento » – est plus court que les autres (un peu plus de 5 pages). Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir écrit plus de choses. En fait, j'avais envie d'explorer tellement d'aspects de ce chapitre que je ne m'en sortais plus ! Les réactions d'Harry, les pensées de Remus ou encore les sentiments de Sirius… peut-être même l'avis de Ron et/ou d'Hermione… mais soyons réalistes, il me faudrait refaire une fic en entier pour tout décrire ! J'ai essayé d'exploiter à la fois les émotions de Sirius et celle de Remus, ainsi qu'un peu celles de Harry, mais il faut dire que ça a été difficile de garder une certaine cohérence dans le déroulement de l'histoire…**

La preuve, j'ai réécris 6 ou 7 fois ce chapitre ! Sans compter le nombre de paragraphes supprimés ou refaits, les dialogues réarrangés, etc… j'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais jamais ! Enfin, voilà, j'espère être arrivée à conclure cette histoire de manière satisfaisante, en ayant su montrer l'importance que cela revêtait aux yeux des personnages principaux – Sirius et Remus – ainsi que le nouveau départ que cela représente.

Snif, je suis triste de finir cette fanfic. En plus, c'est la première que j'ai postée, alors évidemment… En tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle reçoive un aussi bon accueil ! J'avais tellement peur que le scénario soit trop ennuyeux, que mon style soit trop lourd, etc... Alors lorsque j'ai reçu tous les superbes messages que vous m'avez envoyé, j'en ai été totalement retournée !

Allez, je vais m'arrêter là. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais plus jamais réécrire de fanfic ! D'ailleurs, la prochaine devrait être un Harry/Draco, un couple passionnant dont je suis une fidèle supportrice ^-^ J'ai des dizaines d'idées, notées dans mon calepin, qui attendent patiemment que je les couche sur Word… J'espère en tout cas que mes prochaines élucubrations littéraires vous plairont autant que « Memento » ! ^o^ Gros bisous à tous !

PS : J'espère que ma traduction de « Try to Remember » est correcte ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les probables fautes que vous allez y trouver, mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu… La version que je vous conseille d'écouter, au cas où vous le souhaiteriez, est celle interprétée par Vonda Shepard (la chanteuse officielle de la série « Ally McBeal »). Elle est magnifique, et c'est d'ailleurs en l'écoutant que j'ai écrit le scénario de base de « Memento ». Et au cas où, les titres des 6 chapitres forment, mis bout à bout, le refrain de cette chanson.

**Remerciements : A ****tous ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici sans vous, je ne pourrais certainement pas écrire. Et plus spécialement à ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire un petit mot, que ce soit par review ou par mail : ce sont des attentions comme celles-ci qui m'encouragent à continuer et me remontent le moral. Merci mille fois de votre patience et de votre gentillesse !**

A **Prune, même si elle est une incorrigible partisane de la chauve-sour… ahem, du corbeau. Tant que tu ne fais pas trop souffrir mon loup favori et que tu modères tes tortures envers mon Animagus préféré, je ne t'en voudrais pas d'aimer Snape à ce point (même si je ne parviendrai jamais à comprendre). Merci encore pour tes messages qui me font toujours autant plaisir !**

A **Johanna, pour ses messages ultra-sympa et pour le plaisir que procurent ses magnifiques dessins ! (Si vous voulez les voir, allez sur ce site : -- vous ne le regretterez pas !). Et également à **Jess HDH**, qui nous a offert les meilleures fanfics Harry/Draco en français grâce à ses superbes traductions. Encore bravo et bon courage pour la suite de « Pensées Inconcevables » !**

Au groupe **Stereophonics pour son dernier album, ****You gotta go there to come back, parce qu'il m'a redonné l'inspiration au moment où je désespérais d'en retrouver un jour ! La chanson « Maybe Tomorrow » est magnifique (tout comme le clip qui va avec -)). Bon, je sais qu'aucun des membres du groupe ne me lira, mais voilà, je tenais à le dire !**

Et enfin à tous les **reviewers** qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire :

**Tsuki-chan : Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse de savoir que j'ai réussi à rester dans l'esprit de la fic ^-^**

**Lunicorne : Une fan ? Wouah, merci beaucoup !**

**Magali : Merci mille fois, ça me rassure d'avoir conservé le côté tendre et romantique. Pour le creux de la clavicule ou le nombril, je trouve que c'est ce genre de détail qui permet de rendre la scène plus « vraie » et plus mignonne, sans tomber dans le vulgaire ^-^ Moi aussi je suis châtain, alors on est solidaires lol !**

Harry Potter, une icône gay ? Hum, je n'y avais jamais pensé comme ça… Seulement, c'est une série avec de nombreux personnages, dont très peu sont déjà pris et dont on connaît peu de chose, ce qui permet aussi bien aux amateur de straight que de slash de les coupler comme bon leur semble. J.K. Rowling, avec des personnages aussi attachants, nous permet d'inventer des milliers d'histoires, et il se trouve que le slash se développe peu à peu, donc Harry Potter, comme « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » ou « Gundam Wing », n'a pu y échapper. Mais je dois avouer que je ne le vois pas spécialement comme une icône gay… je ne me lancerai pas dans une thèse là-dessus, mais je crois qu'il serait intéressant d'écrire une sorte d'article à ce sujet. Peut-être que je le ferai si j'arrive à avoir mon site perso lol !

Une histoire sur Sirius et Remus un peu avant la tragédie ? En fait, j'ai déjà un projet de one-shot sur cette période, je ne sais pas s'il se concrétisera d'ici peu, mais en tout cas je pense écrire une fanfic, même courte, là-dessus. Néanmoins, merci pour ta suggestion ^-^ Gros bisous et tiens bon, moi aussi je rassemble toutes mes forces pour attendre le tome 5 !

**Lyby : Merci de tout mon cœur ! Ca me touche que tu aies ressenti l'amour partagé et les sentiments entre eux, et que tu aies tellement aimé ce chapitre qui consiste surtout en un lemon ! J'en deviens toute rouge *o* Désolée, mais je ne pourrai pas rallonger cette fanfic. J'ai prévu six chapitre, juste assez pour présenter la relation Sirius/Remus en la mettant en parallèle avec le présent. Mais promis, j'ai déjà pleins de projets de fics, pas forcément longues, mais en tout cas je ne m'arrêterai pas d'écrire de sitôt ! Et rassure-toi, ils ont seulement revécu ce souvenir, même si l'idée d'une Hermione « comateuse » me fait bien rire ! **

**Vilya : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, surtout pour avoir qualifié ma fic de « poétique » ! Je vais rougir si ça continue ! Et l'Italie est absolument superbe, ça doit être l'un des plus beaux pays du monde ! Tellement d'héritage antique et de magnificence… j'en suis encore rêveuse !**

**Jude : Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait rougir ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu.**

**Miya Black : Quelle review enthousiaste ! Voilà la suite, du calme ^-^**

**Valérie : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies mon écriture ^-^ Voilà la suite et fin.**

**Kaima : Je suis toute rouge face à ta review ! Tant de compliments, j'en deviens écarlate ! Pour avoir réussi à te mettre dans un état pareil, j'ai dû écrire ce chapitre comme je le voulais ! Ca me touche beaucoup lorsque tu dis que je ferais un bon écrivain… c'est mon rêve ! Prendre la place de Sirius Black ? Je ne sais pas trop si Remus serait d'accord pour changer de partenaire (si j'étais à sa place, moi non plus je ne voudrais pas abandonner Sirius, lol !). Enfin, il faudra demander à l'un de nos deux héros, parce moi je n'ai pas le cœur à les séparer (même si j'aimerais bien vivre quelque chose comme ça !!). Allez, reste avec nous, voilà la suite !**

**Lunard 666 : Merci mille fois, surtout que tu me suis depuis le tout début ! Je dois être rouge comme une tomate, j'ai réussi à écrire un lemon poétique… *-* Ca me fait vraiment plaisir tout ce que tu m'as dit ! Tu sais, je ne dois pas être beaucoup plus âgée que toi, alors pas la peine de me vouvoyer ! Et puis, dans le monde de la fanfiction, on doit tous se serrer les coudes ^-^ Je suis flattée de savoir qu'au moins une personne lira mes prochaine élucubrations ! Je pense d'ailleurs écrire un petit quelque chose Harry/Draco, même si je suis toujours aussi attachée aux « deux chiots » ^-^ Bisous !**

**Lilou : J'espère que tu as réussi à te refroidir, lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ^-^**

**Jenali : Merci mille fois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bisous ^-^**

**Inuki : Tes compliments me touchent beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ce nouveau chapitre t'ait plu, et aussi que tu aies remarqué les références mythologiques -) Et ne t'en fais pas, je continuerai à écrire après cette fic ! Bisous ^-^ PS : Pour les lectures sur les loups-garous, je n'ai pas de références précises étant donné que j'emprunte les livres à la bibliothèque et que je ne me souviens pas tellement des titres ou des auteurs… Mais surtout, n'hésites pas à lire les ouvrages qui traitent du bestiaire moyenâgeux, des créatures mythologiques ou des légendes européennes, en général tu trouveras toujours un paragraphe ou un chapitre sur la lycanthropie. Et puis, bien sûr, il y a Internet où tu peux trouver quelques sites qui ne sont pas trop mal (si je retrouve les adresses, j'essayerai de les mettre dans les « notes », avant chaque chapitre).**

**Prune : Ah, enfin ! Lol, je plaisante ^-^ Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu très peur pour la « mauvaise nouvelle »… je me rongeais les sangs en me demandant ce que j'avais fait de travers ! Par contre, la bonne nouvelle m'a ravie ! Je suis trop contente que le chapitre 5 t'ait tellement plu, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ^-^ **

Je suis heureuse que tu sois mis une gifle mentale (nan, je suis pas sadique, attends que je m'explique !) parce que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde donner envie d'arrêter d'écrire à quelqu'un ! Bon, je dis ça, mais certains livres m'ont parfois également découragée… pour avoir un regain d'inspiration après ! En fait, je pense que ce que l'on écrit doit éveiller des émotions chez le lecteur, et parmi celles-ci, peut-être l'envie d'écrire pour ceux qui aiment la plume… Je me trouve donc partagée entre la fierté d'avoir provoqué quelque chose d'aussi fort et la consternation que ce quelque chose se trouve être l'envie d'arrêter… 

Alors j'espère vraiment que ça ne se reproduira plus, parce qu'en plus tu écris très bien et j'adore ta fanfic ! Et je serai comme ta bêta-lectrice, je n'hésiterai pas à t'attacher à ton bureau pour avoir la suite de « Jeux Interdits » (tiens, ça te redonneras peut-être une nouvelle bouffée de sadisme, lol !)… Ou alors j'enverrai Snape surveiller chacun de tes mouvements et t'obliger à écrire le nouveau chapitre – un ex-mangemort dans le dos, moi ça me rassurerait pas tellement…

Voui, tu es gentille, d'ailleurs tes reviews le prouvent ! Tu me fais tellement de compliments que je ne sais plus où me mettre pour cacher mes joues rouge flamme ! Le meilleur de tous, c'est d'affirmer que j'ai su rendre les personnages humains… ça me touche beaucoup, parce que c'est le but que je me fixe en écrivant… snif, je vais finir par pleurer de bonheur ! Et tu n'as rien à m'envier, parce qu'on se sent également proche de tes personnages, et comme je l'avais dit dans ma review, tu parviens à conserver leurs caractères originels, ce qui est particulièrement ardu !

Je suis aussi ravie que le lemon montre tout l'amour qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre…Quand je vois Sirius et Remus, je vois leur amour comme un sentiment inconditionnel et immuable, qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre ! Je suis toujours au bord des larmes lorsque j'imagine des scènes les concernant… snif ! 

Mais le sentiment amoureux varie selon les persos, je ne suis pas toujours aussi fleur-bleue (ouais, à qui je vais faire croire ça !)… par exemple, pour Harry et Draco, c'est quelque chose de plus passionné, plus violent, comme une lame à double tranchant mais en même temps extrêmement puissant et fusionnel… C'est un peu difficile à expliquer, mais je compte bien exploiter ce couple-là, il est trop génial pour passer  à côté !

Au passage, j'ai adoré ta remarque sur les mouettes. Ca correspond assez bien aux deux chiots : trois ans de fiançailles et le reste de vie commune -) Je me demande ce que ça va donner lorsque tu passeras aux pingouins ! Au passage, petite annonce : on cherche le sadisme de Prune, si jamais vous tombez dessus, vous savez où vous adresser !

Pour finir, ça me touche que tu trouves ce chapitre Beau, j'en suis encore plus rouge ! Ma définition du vulgaire ? Je pense que ce serait, dans ce cas, utiliser le sexe à l'état brut, sans chercher à faire passer une quelconque émotion ou à provoquer une réaction chez les personnages, en clair, tout simplement pour le plaisir de la pornographie….

Bon, sur ces sages paroles, je te laisse là, car après tout je dois poster une fic et pas une correspondance personnelle, lol ! Les lecteurs doivent se demander si j'ai bien posté le chapitre entre toutes ces reviews -) N'empêche, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir de recevoir une review comme la tienne ! Gros bisous !!

PS : Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura un « happy end » ! Je ne pourrais pas faire attendre Sirius et Remus plus longtemps, les pauvres, ils ont déjà été séparés douze ans…

**Imoen : Merci mille fois ^-^ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que mon lemon ait été si bien accueilli, et tes remarques sur mes choix de description me font énormément plaisir ! De plus, je suis ravie de t'avoir convertie ! _Sirius et Remus au pouvoir !_**

**Alana Chantelune : Aie aie aie, je suis vraiment tombée dans la guimauve ? Flûte, moi qui voulais essayer de ne pas passer ce stade et en rester au romantisme pur et dur… enfin, merci tout de même pour tes compliments et pour m'avoir suivie jusque là ^-^**

**Umbre77 : Merci du fond du cœur pour ta review ! Vraiment, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle me remonte le moral (qui était un peu bas après avoir fini de lire le dernier volet des Chroniques des Vampires… bref, je ne vais pas parler de Lestat et Louis ici lol !), alors franchement, mille merci ! Ca me touche énormément que tu aies repris ta verve concernant Harry Potter je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 (mais je sens que ça ne va pas tarder, je ne pourrai pas attendre décembre !), mais c'est vrai que beaucoup de personne m'ont dit qu'elles avaient été bouleversée par la mort du personnage (lequel ? je ne veux pas encore le savoir !)… du coup, j'ai les chtouilles à l'idée de le lire ^-^°° En tout cas, je suis contente que tu te sois décidée à continuer à lire des fics sur Harry Potter ! Je suis également ravie que tu aies aimé ce chapitre au point d'en pleurer (mon dieu, il faut que j'arrête de rougir comme ça, j'ai viré au pivoine !) et que cela t'ait redonné le moral ! Voilà, je ne sais quoi dire d'autre à part : Merci !**

**Tchi : Merci mille fois pour tous ces compliments ! Ah la la, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis rouge à l'idée de t'avoir presque fait pleurer ! Et puis, même si James intervient à chaque fois, ça explique aussi pourquoi ils avaient cette photo -) Merci encore pour tous tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Jess HDH : Ce n'est pas grave pour le retard ! J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ^-^ Mes examens se sont finis en mai, donc j'ai passé un mois de juin très agréable à paresser en classe, sous le soleil qui était en avance ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, surtout avec le lemon qui prenait les 4/5 de l'histoire ! Je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5, mais je compte bien le faire dès que je l'aurai (ce qui ne devrait pas trop tarder, je pense) d'ici là, merci de ne rien me dire, j'ai trop peur de savoir qui va mourir avant de le lire ! Déjà qu'on m'avait mis au courant pour le sacrifié du tome 4… je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! Voilà, encore merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

* * *

**MEMENTO** par Nagisa Moon****

**Chapitre 6 : Follow**

« Oh, Seigneur… souffla Remus. Tu te souviens du jour où James a pris cette photo ?

- Bien sûr, murmura Sirius qui ne quittait plus la photo du regard. Tu imagines que je puisse l'oublier ? »

Remus releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son compagnon. Les adolescents observèrent en silence leurs regards tisser l'étoffe de leur souvenir, entrelacement d'or et de saphir pris dans la trame de leur passion. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues secondes, totalement absorbés l'un par l'autre, avant qu'Harry ne se décide à reprendre la parole :

« Sirius ? Remus ? »

Les deux adultes sursautèrent Remus baissa légèrement la tête, ses cheveux de soie havane coulant sur ses joues rougies, et Sirius se retourna vers les adolescents, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« Oh, excusez-nous. Mais vous savez comment sont les vieux, toujours à ressasser leur jeunesse perdue… ! »

La plaisanterie les fit éclater de rire. En effet, Sirius et Remus avaient à peine atteint leur trente-huit ans, ce qui n'était déjà pas très âgé chez les Moldus, mais qui l'était encore moins chez les Sorciers – et cela, Ron et Harry le savaient bien, pour avoir dû subir les explications d'Hermione sur la longévité que procurent les pouvoirs magiques après qu'elle l'eut étudié en cours.

L'atmosphère en redevint immédiatement détendue, et toute trace du silence embarrassé disparut dans leurs éclats de rire. D'après ce que les adolescents avaient compris, il ne valait mieux pas demander à leurs aînés ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit-là leurs doutes premiers avaient été confirmés par les regards que les concernés s'étaient lancés. Et puis, ils doutaient sérieusement qu'ils puissent un jour entendre cette petite histoire somme toute très personnelle – beaucoup plus que ne l'avait été le premier baiser.

Finalement, Remus ramassa l'album qui était resté au sol et l'ouvrit pour y ranger la fameuse photographie. Il glissa l'image dans un emplacement vide, mais au lieu de refermer l'ouvrage, ses doigts restèrent sur le papier et avec un soupir, il tourna une page, impuissant face à la tentation de retrouver les traces de ses souvenirs. Aussitôt, Sirius vint observer les photographies à ses côtés, une main caressant distraitement la hanche de son compagnon sous l'étoffe de sa robe mordorée, à la couleur un peu passée. Harry, qui l'avait remarqué, partagea un sourire complice avec ses deux meilleurs amis avant de s'approcher pour voir l'album.

Il y avait environ une photo par page, le reste de celle-ci étant occupée par divers graffitis. Par exemple, autour d'une photo prise durant un match de Quidditch, où l'on voyait les joueurs vêtus de rouge ou de jaune virevolter d'un bout à l'autre du cadre, on pouvait lire : « Vive Gryffondor ! » « Bravo Poufsouffle, mais c'est quand même nous qui avons gagné. » Ou encore : « James est le meilleur attrapeur de sa génération. Prongs. » auquel répondait : « C'est ça, arrête de rêver. Padfoot. » Une fille avait même marqué, de son écriture ronde, « Sirius Black, t'es le plus beau batteur de Poudlard ! »

En voyant ce dernier message, Remus jeta un coup d'œil amusé à l'Animagus :

« De qui s'agit-il ?

- Tu sais, j'avais tellement d'admiratrices que je peux pas me souvenir de toutes, répliqua Sirius.

- Tes chevilles enflent… fit-il. Tu sais, je crois que c'était Sara Softer, cette fille de Serdaigle qui t'envoyait toujours des lettres d'amour plus ou moins anonymes à Noël, à la Saint-Valentin, ou pour ton anniversaire…

- En aurais-tu été jaloux, Remus ? le taquina-t-il.

- Pas du tout. Face à moi, elle n'avait aucune chance », rétorqua le loup-garou.

Sirius et les adolescents éclatèrent de rire, et l'Animagus en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe. Ils tournèrent encore quelques pages, commentant les divers messages que l'on avait écrit autour des photographies. Ils reconnurent plusieurs fois l'écriture de Sara Softer qui ne cessait de louer les charmes de Sirius, accompagnée de réponses d'autre filles qui semblaient toutes d'accord avec ces déclarations – ce qui amusait particulièrement les adolescents. Visiblement, Sirius avait remporté un sacré succès auprès de la gente féminine lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à une photographie où l'on voyait James et Lily enlacés. La jeune femme, souriante et rougissante, montrait à l'observateur une main où scintillait un anneau doré.

« Le jour où ils nous ont annoncé leur mariage, commenta Remus, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Ils ont débarqué par la cheminé et nous avons dû rassurer les voisins en leur disant qu'il s'agissait de notre hiboux qui y était tombé, dit Sirius.

- Je m'en souviens ! rit le loup-garou. Heureusement qu'ils étaient compréhensifs, ces pauvres Moldus. Entre nous et les sorciers qui venaient nous voir, ils n'étaient jamais au bout de leur surprise. Mais Lily les avait conquis en leur présentant ses excuses pour tout le bruit et en leur expliquant qu'elle allait se marier avec James… D'ailleurs, Mrs Plump ne leur avait-elle pas confectionné un gâteau ? 

- Si. Une adorable femme, répondit Sirius. Tiens, en parlant de gâteau, le goûter nous attend toujours ! Qui est partant pour des cookies maison ? »

Les adolescents accueillirent la proposition avec enthousiasme. Lorsque Ron s'exclama « Prem's à la cuisine ! », ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans les escaliers, se bousculant et riant tous ensemble. Sirius les regarda s'en aller, les yeux pétillants, puis passa un bras autour de la taille de Remus et l'attira contre lui. Le loup-garou se blottit dans l'étreinte chaleureuse, et tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, il se pencha pour murmurer :

« Tu sais, Sirius, nous devons vraiment parler à Harry. Je ne tiens pas à m'imposer ici.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Regarde, tout se passe à merveille. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.

- Je l'espère.

- Moony, il t'adore déjà. »

En entendant ce surnom intime, Remus ne put retenir un sourire et déposa un rapide baiser dans le cou de Sirius. Il soupira d'aise en sentant les cheveux noirs ruisseler sur son visage tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur la peau chaude et vibrante les sensations familières liées à son compagnon l'emplissaient toujours d'une plénitude sans nom. C'était un véritable plaisir que de sentir chaque mouvement du corps de Sirius contre le sien alors qu'il descendaient les escaliers il imaginait les reliefs se dessiner à chaque pas, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas contemplé l'Animagus au réveil, lorsqu'il se levait pour rejoindre la salle de bain sans même prendre la peine de passer le moindre vêtement ? Probablement bien assez souvent pour connaître par cœur les courbes qui complétaient encore les siennes si parfaitement.

« Remus ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ne descends donc jamais de ton nuage ? le taquina Sirius.

- La faute à qui ? » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Il se détacha ensuite son étreinte et poussa la porte de la cuisine, jetant un dernier coup d'œil amusé à son compagnon. Celui-ci voulut l'attraper une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la pièce, mais le loup-garou évita facilement sa main, qui ne fit que frôler l'étoffe de sa robe.

Ils s'assirent tout deux à la table de la cuisine, sur laquelle trônait un plat de cookies encore chaud. Les adolescents parlaient avec animation, un gâteau dans une main, un verre de lait dans l'autre. Lorsque les adultes se rendirent compte qu'ils discutaient des match de Quidditch de la saison, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant les débats animés qu'avait déjà provoqué ce sujet particulier. Combien de fois James et Sirius n'avaient-ils pas passé des nuits entières à défendre leurs équipes favorites ou à vanter les dernières trouvailles en matière de balais !

Peu à peu, la discussion se calma, et ils se contentèrent de savourer en silence les cookies bien tièdes. Harry, Hermione et Ron ne cessaient de regarder fugitivement leurs aînés dans leurs yeux scintillait une lueur de profonde affection, mêlée d'admiration et de tendresse tout à la fois. Harry avait du mal à contenir sa joie : enfin, le déménagement se finissait ! Et de quelle agréable manière ! Il avait découvert des choses fascinantes au sujet de deux des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui et il contenait mal son impatience à l'idée qu'il restait encore des centaines d'anecdotes semblables à entendre et à partager.

Il leva les yeux vers son parrain, qui fixait Remus. Dans son regard océan, Harry pouvait presque lire les détails du visage élégant du loup-garou, depuis la profondeur des orbes dorées jusqu'au moindre reflet de ses cheveux. Il le comprenait, dans un sens en demeurant objectif, il devait avouer que Remus possédait un charme certain – affirmation qu'Hermione se ferait un plaisir d'appuyer. Avec un petit sourire, il demanda :

« Vous habitiez ensemble, avant ? 

- Oh, hum, oui, répondit Sirius, émergeant de sa songerie.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- La fin de notre septième année. J'ai demandé à Remus d'emménager avec moi durant l'été qui a suivi notre sortie de Poudlard.

- Je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser, il m'a demandé ça au réveil, plaisanta le loup-garou. J'étais encore trop endormi pour savoir ce que je faisais.

- Pauvre victime, répliqua Sirius. Si vous l'écoutiez, je passerais pour un vil manipulateur. En vérité, tout s'est déroulé dans la plus grande tradition du romantisme… »

*****

_18 août 1981_

Les rayons du soleil filtraient doucement au-travers des rideaux opalins du petit appartement, niché en plein cœur de Londres. L'un d'entre eux caressa le visage de Sirius, dessinant sur sa joue une figure dorée. Lentement, le jeune homme s'éveilla à la chaleur de ce tendre rayon le vague murmure de la ville, que laissaient passer les fenêtres entrouvertes, le berçait et le poussait à sortir peu à peu de ses songes. 

Alors, dans un long bâillement, il s'étira langoureusement, faisant glisser le drap un peu plus bas sur son torse dénudé. Il se tourna ensuite sur le côté, vers le milieu du lit où il sentait une chaleur rassurante ses paupières s'ouvrirent paresseusement, et il découvrit avec ravissement la silhouette familière de son compagnon.

Remus dormait encore à poing fermé couché sur le flanc, tel un loup épuisé, il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter les bras de Morphée. Ce qui était parfaitement normal, songea Sirius, lorsqu'on savait ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Néanmoins, écartant les souvenirs pour le moins délicieux de la nuit passée, Sirius se concentra sur le moment présent.

_Magnifique, pensa-t-il en contemplant Remus. Sous l'arc fin de ses sourcils, ses yeux clos dissimulaient l'or de son regard Sirius suivit ensuite la courbe élégante du nez pour arriver à la bouche délicate et légèrement entrouverte, à laquelle il éprouvait du mal à ne pas céder. Quant aux cheveux d'un havane doré, ils se glissaient autour de son visage, sur l'oreiller et dans son cou, semblables à une auréole soyeuse. _

Il continua son exploration visuelle, se pâmant dans la beauté de son compagnon endormi. Il détailla avec ravissement le creux de son cou qu'il aimait tant à embrasser, le délicat relief de ses clavicules qui apparaissait et disparaissait au rythme de sa respiration encore lente. Il caressa ensuite du regard les épaules légèrement arrondies dans son sommeil, les bras admirablement sculptés, les mains artistes qui savaient toujours où se poser, que ce fût pour simplement caresser ses cheveux ou lui faire découvrir milles sensations merveilleuses. Il aurait voulu s'attarder encore sur les splendides courbes de son torse, de sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'affaissait doucement, de son ventre dont il connaissait par cœur les formes planes, jusqu'à l'endroit précis où il pouvait chatouiller son nombril malheureusement, les draps empêchaient ses yeux de vagabonder plus bas, et laissait le reste au plaisir de son esprit.

Sirius en revint donc au visage paisible de son compagnon. Avec un sourire, il constata qu'une mèche châtain s'était glissée sur sa joue, et il la remit soigneusement en place ses doigts se prirent à errer plus qu'il ne le fallait sur la peau, que le matin avait à peine rendue rugueuse. Oh, comme il aimerait pouvoir faire cela tout les jours… Lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, c'était toujours le privilège de l'un d'eux de réveiller l'autre mais depuis la fin de leur septième année, conserver ce genre de rituel devenait beaucoup plus difficile.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de rester le plus de temps possible ensemble. Même s'ils continuaient de voir quasi-quotidiennement James et Lily, et envoyaient au moins deux hiboux par semaine à Peter – en voyage avec sa famille –  ils ne passaient pas moins de six jours sur sept chez Sirius. D'ailleurs, Remus semblait s'y installer inconsciemment : une brosse à dent et une serviette dans la salle de bain, deux robes et plusieurs sous-vêtements dans l'armoire, une tasse dans la cuisine, sans compter les pulls moldus que lui et Sirius se prêtaient si souvent qu'ils ne savaient plus lequel était à qui. D'ici à ce qu'ils vivent ensemble, il n'y avait qu'un pas…

A ce moment-là, un long bâillement le tira de ses pensées. Il reporta toute son attention vers Remus, qui s'étirait avec une voluptueuse langueur, livrant son ventre sans défense à son compagnon. Sirius en profita et l'assaillit de ses lèvres, déposant de tendres baisers sur cette peau incroyablement veloutée tout en embrassant les courbes légères, il inspira l'odeur familière du loup-garou, à la fois fraîche et suave comme un matin d'automne. Face à cette offensive sensuelle, Remus éclata de rire et s'arqua sous les chatouillis, tentant vainement d'échapper à cette délicieuse torture.

« Sirius, je déclare forfait ! réussit-il à articuler.

- Parfait, répliqua-t-il. En tant que vainqueur, je réclame mon dû. »

Sur ces mots, il s'étendit pour se retrouver à moitié-allongé sur Remus et embrassa cette bouche enchanteresse dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Ils s'étreignirent longuement, se savourant l'un l'autre les langues jouaient avec malice et tendresse, les lèvres se joignaient et se désunissaient, offertes mais insoumises. Sirius sourit lorsque les mains du loup-garou se pressèrent amoureusement au creux des reins, et il interrompit le baiser, les yeux pétillants. Il fixa Remus, sa bouche rougie et entrouverte, ses joues rosies, ses yeux brillants de désir, sa poitrine qui s'appuyait plus fort contre la sienne à chaque inspiration.

« Bonjour, Moony, dit-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- 'lut Paddy. De bonne humeur, à ce que je vois ? » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. Il parcourut celui-ci de baisers espiègles, jusqu'à cette petite place spéciale, juste derrière l'oreille, qu'il embrassa langoureusement. Remus gémit de plaisir et laissa ses mains se balader le long de son dos, l'attirant plus encore contre lui.

« Ce genre de réveil te convient-il ? murmura Sirius contre sa peau.

- Mmm, oui…

- Tu aimerais que je te réveille ainsi tous les matins ?

- Naturellement...  Mais ce sera difficile, étant donné que…

- Et si nous habitions ensemble ? » l'interrompit-il.

Aussitôt, les caresses distraites de Remus s'arrêtèrent. L'Animagus se releva un peu, juste assez pour être face à son compagnon. Ce dernier avait l'air déconcerté par cette proposition soudaine, et il fixa intensément les yeux sombre de Sirius, comme pour vérifier qu'il avait bien compris ses paroles. Il regarda ensuite ce qu'il pouvait voir de l'appartement, crème et boisé, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur l'Animagus savait qu'il pesait les pour et les contre, ainsi qu'il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il devait prendre une décision importante. Il espérait simplement que pour le loup-garou aussi, une réponse positive semblait évidente.

« Je ne te force à rien, Moony, fit doucement Sirius.

- Tu… tu es sérieux ?

- Non, tu es au moins la dixième personne à qui je propose ça depuis ce matin, répliqua-t-il. Bien sûr que je suis sérieux.

- Tu y as bien réfléchi auparavant ? Tu sais, c'est quelque chose qui ne se prend pas à la légère et…

- Ecoute, si tu acceptes, je te promets de préparer le café tous les matins », dit Sirius avec un sourire. Il avait déjà vu la réponse de Remus dans ses beaux yeux dorés.

Le loup-garou soupira, puis glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux qui tombaient autour de son visage. Il passa quelques secondes à simplement caresser les vagues d'ébènes, puis répondit :

« Et bien, face à un argument pareil, qui suis-je pour refuser ? »

Sirius éclata de rire Remus en profita pour nicher sa tête au creux de son épaule et dévorer distraitement la peau mate et chaude. Et ils sourirent doucement tous les deux, songeant qu'ils pourraient désormais faire cela chaque matin, et ce le plus longtemps possible.

*****

« C'est adorable… » murmura Hermione, les yeux rêveurs. 

Son cookie à peine entamé était encore à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, et de sa main libre, elle s'amusait à tortiller une mèche de ses longs cheveux bouclés autour de ses doigts. Ron soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, sous le rire étouffé d'Harry. Lorsque la jeune fille le remarqua, elle lança un regard noir au roux et répliqua :

« Évidemment, ce n'est pas un garçon comme toi qui comprendra la beauté de ces choses-là ! »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé. Ron et Hermione étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était l'évidence même. Eux-seuls semblaient ne pas l'avoir compris, et il ne se passait plus une journée sans qu'une dispute de ce genre n'éclate. Enfin, il n'appartenait qu'à eux – mais surtout à Ron – d'ouvrir un peu les yeux sur la nature profonde de leur relation. D'ici là, ce petit jeu continuerait comme quoi, certaines choses n'avaient pas changé durant la sombre période du retour de Voldemort, et n'étaient pas prêtes de changer.

« Dites-moi, fit Harry à son parrain – qui venait de se lever pour prendre deux verres de plus – et son ex-professeur, pourquoi est-ce vous n'avez pas ré-emménagé ensemble après la réhabilitation de Sirius ? Je veux dire, ce ne sont peut-être pas mes affaires, mais vous êtes encore très proches, alors… enfin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne le feriez pas. »

Sirius se retourna brusquement, manquant de faire tomber la vaisselle qu'il tenait à la main, et comme Remus, il avait l'air totalement surpris par cette déclaration. La perplexité et le soulagement se mêlèrent sur leurs traits, et ils finirent par éclater de rire en même temps. Harry, perplexe, leva un sourcil et attendit patiemment qu'ils se calment pour obtenir une réponse sensée.

« Si tu savais ! s'exclama Sirius. Remus et moi avions justement prévu de te demander ton accord à ce propos. Nous ne savions pas vraiment de quelle manière tu le prendrais, et avec l'emménagement, nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet.

- Vous vouliez mon accord ? répéta Harry. Alors vous avez attendu… juste pour moi ?

- Nous ne voulions pas te brusquer, expliqua Remus. Après ton enfance chez les Dursley et le retour de Voldemort, nous avons pensé qu'une situation stable serait la bienvenue. Et puis je ne voulais surtout pas m'interposer entre Sirius et toi.

- Oh… et bien, je… bafouilla Harry. Je… euh…

- Je suis déjà heureux que tu aies accepté ma relation avec Remus, dit Sirius. Tes parents possédaient la même ouverture d'esprit. Mais je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit, alors si tu te sens un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de…

- Non ! l'interrompit le jeune homme. Non, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Je trouverais ça formidable que Remus vienne s'installer avec nous. »

Sirius fixa Harry avec une reconnaissance sans limite. Il se sentait bouleversé par ces paroles franches, par la ressemblance entre cet adolescent et ses parents. De Lily, il avait obtenu les magnifiques yeux verts et la tendresse du visage de James, il avait hérité ces cheveux soyeux et indomptables, cet air assuré et volontaire, ces traits engageants et cette silhouette affermie par le Quidditch. L'Animagus restait autant ébloui par ce formidable amalgame qu'au premier jour oui, c'était bien là le fils de ses chers amis, et il ressentait une fierté sans borne en le contemplant.

Harry se leva et marcha jusqu'à se trouver face à lui. Sirius posa une main sur son épaule, la serra brièvement, puis murmura :

« Merci. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. Je serai ravi d'avoir enfin une vraie famille. »

Ils se regardèrent de longues secondes, puis Sirius lui sourit doucement et le libéra de son étreinte.

« Tu sais, ton balai est dans l'entrée. Si tu as envie d'aller dehors avec Ron et Hermione, Remus et moi finirons de ranger les derniers cartons. Il ne reste plus que deux ou trois babioles.

- D'accord. 

- D'accord. »

Harry se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit un petit signe de tête. Aussitôt, ceux-ci, éclairés de larges sourires, se levèrent et le suivirent en direction de l'entrée. Remus retint un rire lorsqu'il entendit Hermione s'exclamer : « Oh, Harry, je suis si contente ! » et échangea un regard amusé avec son compagnon.

Une fois que la porte de la maison eût claqué, il s'installa devant l'évier pour nettoyer la vaisselle qui y restait. Sirius débarrassa le reste de la table, sauf leurs propres verres et le jus de citrouille qu'ils partageraient ensuite. Avec un petit sourire, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Remus et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou le loup-garou soupira d'aise en sentant son compagnon se serrer contre lui, son souffle caressant sa peau sensible.

« Remus ?

- Mmm ?

- Tu te souviens de cette chanson moldue… _Try to remember_...

- Bien sûr. Nous l'avons entendue pour la première fois le jour où j'ai emménagé chez toi.

- Je viens juste de m'en rappeler, murmura Sirius. Depuis que je suis sorti d'Azkaban, je retrouve peu à peu ce genre de détails…

- Sirius… »

Remus s'essuya rapidement les mains, puis se retourna et fixa son compagnon dans les yeux. Le regard océan s'était assombri et il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres sensuelles. Le loup-garou posa les mains en haut de son cou, juste comme il fallait pour plonger les doigts dans les vagues d'ébènes et caresser son visage élégant avec les pouces.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se contentait de regarder les traits qu'il avait toujours aimés, de déchiffrer les émotions qui hantaient les orbes d'un bleu profond, à présent lourd comme celui d'une mer brassée par la tempête. C'était dans des moments comme celui-là qu'il se souvenait que derrière les sourires, Sirius souffrait encore de ces douze horribles années certes, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars déchirants, il ne cherchait plus la vengeance et savourait sa nouvelle vie, mais toujours… il y aurait toujours ce petit coin d'ombre.

« A force de dissimuler les souvenirs, je les ai perdus moi-même, continua l'Animagus. Mais maintenant que tu es avec moi, je les retrouve… Tu me fais tellement de bien, Remus. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais plus voulu…

- Arrête-ça, le supplia-t-il. Tu sais parfaitement que moi non plus, je n'aurais pas pu me passer de toi. Même lorsque tu étais là-bas, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à…

- Je sais », l'interrompit Sirius. 

Il se pencha doucement vers lui, et Remus ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les baisers légers qu'il déposait sur son visage. Le front, les paupières, les joues, et enfin les lèvres qu'il embrassa avec une délicatesse presque déchirante. Ce n'était pas un baiser langoureux ou passionné, comme ils en avaient échangé des milliers de fois mais un baiser pur et amoureux, un baiser qui parlait simplement de présence et de besoin.

« Je t'aime, Remus, murmura Sirius contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi. N'oublie jamais ça. »

Il reprit le baiser avec la même douceur qu'au commencement. Il voulait seulement sentir son compagnon contre lui, frissonner de son souffle sur ses joues et goûter la saveur de ses lèvres. C'était comme retrouver un sanctuaire après des années d'errance, un endroit où plus rien d'autre n'existait que leur étreinte.

Sirius se détacha lentement du baiser, puis plongea son visage dans les vagues d'havane et d'or à la fraîcheur d'automne. Remus soupira et posa sa joue contre la sienne, caressant distraitement ses épaules l'Animagus enlaça sa taille et l'attira tout contre lui. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'inéluctable entre eux la manière dont leurs corps se joignaient l'un à l'autre le prouvait par sa perfection, et l'absence de mots pour se comprendre le révélait bien assez.

A ce moment précis, Sirius songea que la vie venait de lui offrir une nouvelle chance. Il était libre, et il allait vivre avec les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus, à savoir son compagnon et son filleul. Ses douze années de désespoir lui avait fait paraître cette perspective comme une utopie mais à présent, oui, à présent, tout était réel.

Il embrassa la tempe de Remus et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, d'où il voyait Harry lancer des balles à Ron qui, penché sur l'Eclair de Feu, tentait de les rattraper, lançant un sourire éclatant à Hermione chaque fois qu'il y parvenait. Les trois adolescents riaient de bon cœur, et un sentiment de joie inexprimable l'envahit.

Il embrassa à nouveau Remus, et se dit qu'il fallait se préparer à forger de nouveaux souvenirs, tout aussi heureux que ceux qu'ils avaient évoqués. Et au vu de ce nouveau départ, ça n'allait pas être bien difficile.

**- Fin -**

****

_Try to Remember_ (© The Fantasticks)__

_Try to remember the kind of September_

_When life was slow and oh, so mellow._

_Try to remember the kind of September_

_When grass was green and grain was yellow._

_Try to remember the kind of September_

_When you were a tender and callow fellow._

__

_Tente de te rappeler la douceur de septembre_

_Quand les jours étaient longs et oh, si tendres._

_Tente de te rappeler la douceur de septembre,_

_Quand l'herbe était verte et le blé doré._

_Tente de te rappeler  la douceur de septembre,_

_Quand tu étais encore un jeune garçon innocent._

__

_Try to remember, and if you remember,_

_Then follow..._

__

_Tente de t'en rappeler, et si tu t'en rappelle, _

_Alors viens…_

_Try to remember when life was so tender_

_That no one wept except the willow._

_Try to remember when life was so tender_

_That dreams were kept beside your pillow._

_Try to remember when life was so tender_

_That love was an ember about to billow._

_Tente de te rappeler quand la vie était si tendre_

_Que personne ne pleurait sauf le saule._

_Tente de te rappeler quand la vie était si tendre_

_Que tu gardais tes rêves à côté de ton oreiller._

_Tente de te rappeler quand la vie était si tendre_

_Que l'amour était encore une braise ardente._

__

_Try to remember, and if you remember,_

_Then follow..._

__

_Tente de t'en rappeler, et si tu t'en rappelle, _

_Alors viens…_

__

_Deep in December, it's nice to remember,_

_Altho' you know that snow will follow._

_Deep in December, it's to remember,_

_Without a hurt the heart is hollow._

_Deep in December, it's nice to remember_

_The fire of September that made us mellow._

_Au beau milieu de décembre, il est bon de se rappeler,_

_Même si tu sais que la neige viendra après.._

_Au beau milieu de décembre, il est bon de se rappeler,_

_Sans une blessure, le cœur est creux._

_Au beau milieu de décembre, il est bon de se rappeler_

_Le feu de septembre qui nous a fait fondre._

__

_Deep in December our hearts should remember_

_And follow..._

__

_Au beau milieu de décembre, nos cœurs devraient s'en rappeler_

_Et continuer…_


End file.
